The Layton, The Witch and The Top Hat
by The Mocking J
Summary: ...The story begins with the professor's spare top hat, for without it Luke would never have found his way into Larnia, or ever heard of the Dark Witch, or ever have been followed through the wardrobe by Emmy, Clive and Flora. (COMPLETE.)
1. A pretty pointless prologue

**A PRETTY POINTLESS PROLOGUE **

"_Please?" _I begged.

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

Emmy, Clive, Flora and Luke glared at me. "No!"

I got down on my knees and wailed. "_Pleeeeeeeeeease?"_

"It's too embarrassing," said Flora.

Emmy nodded in agreement and glanced at her watch. "And I haven't got time for this. I'm needed back at Scotland Yard soon."

"B-But you guys have to do this for me! I need a creative story idea for my English assignment by tomorrow!"

"Why should we care about your bloody English assignment?" Clive muttered.

It was my turn to shoot Clive a dirty look. "'_Because_ I was the one who busted you out of jail to be here, _I_ was the one who stayed up all night long working on this script and because this is _my_ Fanfic.

"I thought you said it was an English assignment," said Luke.

I threw my hands up. "Whatever! The point is, you guys are here and I need you to be characters in the story."

"Out of all the books you could have chosen, why pick _this _one for us to star in?" Emmy asked.

"I dunno really," I shrugged. "It was one of my favourite children's books. Plus, there are four main characters... and there are four of_ you_."

Emmy sighed in defeat. "Alright, but let's make it quick."

"Yay!" I cheered "Now, off you go to get your hair and makeup and costumes ready. Chop, chop!"

The four of them filed out of the room as I turned to face an imaginary audience.

"Hello, Professor Layton fans; my name is **MJ! **(That'sshort for **Mocking J** by the way.) And this is my story... Well, actually it's the Professor Layton version of the story by the amazing author known as C.S. Lewis that I've adapted. **All rights for the original story go to C.S. Lewis and I don't own any of the Professor Layton characters**... Although I _should_ turn Clive into my personal slave and have him bring me cake everyday on a silver platter... Sorry! I have the tendency to go off on tangent sometimes, but this simply won't do. I'm supposed to be the _narrator_ around here, so I've gotta stay focussed if I'm going to tell it how it is.

So Ladies and Gentlemen without further ado, I give you:

**-THE LAYTON, THE WITCH, AND THE TOP HAT-**


	2. Luke finds a top hat

"I feel absolutely ridiculous," Clive grumbled as he glanced down in disgust at his outfit which consisted of a woolly black jumper with a pale grey shirt underneath, old navy trousers and a pair of black wellingtons. Emmy and Flora wore chequered knee length skirts and knitted cardigans while Luke had removed his blue sweater so that his viridian shorts and white shirt with blue suspenders over it could be seen. They were all clad in similar attire from the World War Two time period, with Luke being the exception after refusing to remove his beloved blue cap.

MJ picked up her megaphone and pointed it in Clive's face. "QUIET ON THE SET!"

Flora pulled at a loose thread on her cardie uncomfortably. "Do we _have _to wear these costumes? This is really itchy."

"I agree," Emmy fiddled with the hem of her skirt "Red isn't my colour at all... And isn't all this a bit much?"

MJ lowered her megaphone. "What are you talking about? You guys look perfect! Lady Dahlia did a great job."

"I feel completely fine in my costume," said Luke. "And to be honest I'm kind of excited."

"See, that's exactly the sort of enthusiasm we're looking for," MJ told them "Now get out there and make some magic, people!" She walked off the set and took her seat in the director's chair, loud speaker in hand. "PLACES, EVERYONE!"

"What did she _say?_" Clive yelled "My ears are still ringing..."

"AND... ACTION!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**LUKE FINDS A TOP HAT**

Once there were four children...

**(("Emmy and I are adults, **_**actually**_**," Clive interjected.))**

Once there were _two young adults _and two children whose names were Emmy, Clive, Flora and Luke. This is the tale of what happened to them when they had to leave London while the Second World War was still going on. They had to stay in the house of an archaeology professor...

**(("Do you mean **_**our**_** Professah Layton?" Luke asked excitedly.))**

*Sigh.* Yes, I mean _the_ Professor Hershel Layton—English gentleman, puzzle master extraordinaire and professor of archaeology at Gressenheller University.

_As I was saying..._They had to stay in the house of an archaeology professor who resided in the countryside, near a little village known at St Mystere. The professor had no wife (she tragically passed away in an unsuccessful laboratory experiment not so long ago) and he lived in a grand old house with a house keeper by the name of Rosa. He had dark eyes, short light brown hair and usually wore a smart black coat and a top hat atop his head; however when he came to meet the four of them at the doorstep, his top hat was nowhere to be seen.

**(("Whatever could have happened to the professor's hat?" Emmy wondered.))**

**((I swear the next person who interrupts me is gonna be **_**DEAD MEAT!**_**" MJ growled.))**

...The children **((DON'T. SAY. A. WORD. CLIVE!**)) instantly liked him and were intrigued by his great knowledge and hospitality towards them.

After bidding them good night, the professor retreated to his study in order to solve another puzzle and they were left to settle on their own. Luke (who was the youngest) had pleaded and Clive had battled Emmy (the eldest) at _rock/ paper/ scissors _until the girls finally allowed the boys to enter their room where they mulled over the past evening's events.

"We've fallen on our feet and no mistake; this is going to be perfectly splendid. That old chap—"

**(("Wait! CUT! **_**CUT!"**_** Clive shouted "Why do I have to talk **_**that**_**? I sound like some old posh-tottie English twit, for God's sake!"**

"**I thought it sounded spot on," MJ purred "**_**Splendid**_**, **_**Darling**_**, simply **_**splendid!**_**"**

"**Ha-**_**ha**_**.")) **

"—will let us do anything we like," said Clive.

"He's so kind," said Flora.

"I like him," said Luke "He solved the puzzle I was trying to work out at the train station in ten seconds flat."

"Yes, he's been very generous indeed," Emmy nodded "Remember, we have to be well behaved for him while we're here..." (She noticed Luke trying to stifle a yawn.) "...And I think it's about time _you _went to bed."

Clive, having not gotten any rest on the train journey here, was in an extremely foul mood. "Alright, _Mum_."

"We _could _all use some sleep," Flora agreed as she snuggled under her duvet "Good night, everyone."

"'Night..." Luke mumbled sleepily as he dozed off besides his sister.

"Don't let the bed bugs bite," Clive hissed.

Emmy was just about to drift off when she shot out of bed. "CLIVE! LUKE! GET THE_ HELL_ OUT OF OUR ROOM!"

The next morning, the children woke up to the sound of raindrops splattering against the window pane.

"I _hate_ rain," Clive muttered as the heavy downpour obscured his view of woodland outside.

They had just finished eating breakfast with the professor, who was still hatless. He had greeted them cheerily over fried eggs (courtesy of Rosa) before dashing back up to his study. Now they were sitting in a room the professor had chosen out for them specially, filled with a wooden bookshelf as packed as a library, an old radio, a comfy settee and a large window that overlooked the back garden.

"Stop complaining, Clive," Emmy scolded him "It isn't that bad in here... He said we should feel free to read any of the books and there's even a radio."

Luke stood up. "But the professah didn't say we _had_ to stay in here. Come on; let's look around."

Everyone liked the sound of this and so they began exploring all over the house. Several doors they encountered were locked or simply lead into another empty guest room, while there were some that held exciting surprises behind them. The walls of one room were completely aligned with paintings, as if you were gazing into a hundred different worlds through many golden frames. In another the children found an abundant collection of toy cars. Flora refused to go into the chamber filled with dinosaur fossils and skeletons, instead she squealed with delight when she noticed a book on cookery lying on one of the window sills.

Soon they came to a big room containing nothing but a mantel piece and a large, red wardrobe in the corner.

"Nothing interesting in here!" said Emmy. She, Flora and Clive continued down the hall. Luke, however, was still standing in the doorway for something had caught his attention.

On top of the very dusty mantel piece was a tall round top hat with a red ribbon around its rim. Curious, Luke tip toed across the room to get a better look. The hat had been left above the fireplace as if it was an expensive vase, but _why would the professor place it here? _Surely, a hat such as this was meant to be worn above someone's head or kept somewhere safe...

Luke gingerly picked up the top hat and carried it over to the wardrobe. The moment the cupboard door was open, Luke was greeted with a gust of cold air. _That was funny. _Due to his small height it was easy for him to fit in the wardrobe. Luke stepped inside with the top hat under one arm and pushed a range of fur coats aside. It was quite dark and the wardrobe stank of moth balls. There must have been _some_ kind of shelf where he could store the hat back here...

Luke let out a surprised yelp when he pricked his finger on something sharp. He had been expecting to find more fluffy coats but for some odd reason the air inside the wardrobe had turned cold and now the only thing he could smell was the aroma of cedar and pine needles.

He continued to move forward, brushing more tree branches out of his way, until he could hear the soft crunch of ice beneath his feet and feel the light touch of something cold and white on his face.

Luke gasped. "_What the..?"_

It was quite dark out and he was standing in the middle of white forest full of pine trees, with snowflakes gently falling from the sky. Luke wanted to touch the entire landscape in front of him, because it was too big to take in with his eyes alone. He could still see light from the room with the wardrobe behind him, but there was also a source of light further on ahead. Luke's feet crunched through the snow until he reached a forest clearing and discovered the illumination was coming from a lamppost.

There was a figure standing under the lamppost and Luke had to squint to make sure the snowflakes weren't distorting his vision. At first glance Luke thought it was just a regular man carrying an umbrella. He had a human face with a pointy brown moustache and a goatee but then Luke realized the man also had goat's legs, black hooves, horns and a tail.

He was a _Faun_!

* * *

><p>Clive shook his head. "You made <em>Don Paolo<em>- one of the primary antagonists and Layton's _arch nemesis_—a _GOAT MAN?_

"Yep," MJ grinned "I thought it would be funny. He's kind of short and I always thought he looked like a goat. He's always acting _gruff_—get it?"

Emmy, Clive, Luke and Flora groaned and trudged off the set.

"Guess they didn't get it..." MJ murmured "Ah, well!" She turned to her invisible audience. "Don't forget to come back tomorrow for chapter two:

**Welcome to Larnia... Now get lost!**

Review people!


	3. Welcome to Larnia

MJ sat hunched over a desk in her office beside the stage nibbling on the end of a pencil with a blank sheet of paper in front of her. Emmy stuck her head around the office door. "Good morning, MJ. I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first," MJ pointed the nib of the pencil at Emmy "Shoot."

"Well, we've had a few casting complaints... Mostly from Don Paolo—"

The air was filled with angry shouting. "_NO! _I WILL _NOT_ WORK DRESSED LIKE _THIS_!"

"Aw, come on," they heard Luke laugh "I thought you were used to putting on crazy costumes—"

"_SILENCE, BRAT!_" Don Paolo barked _"_I REFUSE TO APPEAR ON CAMERA WEARING THE REAR END OF A _GOAT_ UNTIL MY DEMANDS ARE ADDRESSED...!"

Layton's arch-nemesis launched into another complaint about insufficient pay checks and how we would all be hearing from his lawyer.

"What are his "_demands" _this time_?" _MJ asked exasperatedly.

"He wants to promote some of his new inventions in the story," Emmy explained "And he keeps insisting we use "_Don Paolo's Theme_" for the opening theme tune."

MJ sighed. "What's the good news?"

"Flora's been busy making breakfast," the brunette grinned "And we told her you would _love _to try her latest recipe."

"GET OUT! OUT! _OUT_!" MJ shoved Emmy out of the office and locked the door securely behind her. The narrator then returned to her desk and wrote on the piece of paper:

**_The Layton, The Witch and The Top Hat_**

**_Cast List_**

_P.S. Remove Flora from kitchen duty._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**WELCOME TO LARNIA...NOW GET LOST.**

"H-Hello?" Luke called to the strange half goat creature.

The goat man ignored him and looked around distractedly as if Luke were invisible.

_Maybe they speak a different language here...Wherever here is_, Luke thought. "You don't have to be frightened of me," he assured the creature "I can talk to animals—"

"Animal? _Me_?" The creature exclaimed disgustedly "How dare you—I'll have you know that I am a _Faun."_

"So, you do understand English," Luke gasped.

"Of _course _I understand English! What do you take me for, some kind of mindless beast?"

"N-No. Of course not."

The Faun peered at him closely. "And what the Chelmey are _you_ supposed to be? Some new type of beardless dwarf? I tell you, those shrimps breed like rabbits..."

Luke was offended by this. "Hey, I'm not _that_ short! I'm only a little bit smaller than you are!"

"Whatever," the Faun said as he turned to leave. Then he did a double take, dropping his yellow umbrella and staring at Luke so hard it looked as if his eyeballs would pop out of his skull. "Oh my _Grosky_! Would you, by any chance, be a... _Daughter of Eve_?"

"Excuse me?" said Luke.

**(("It's: **_**Would you by any chance be a Son of Adam,"**_** MJ hissed "He's a **_**Son of Adam**_**!"****))**

"Argh! _Son of Adam!_ I said: Are you a _Son of Adam_?"

"My name's Luke..." Luke answered uncertainly.

The Faun slapped a hand over his horned head. "But are you, in fact a _Human_? _Homo-Sapien_?"

"Of course I am!"

Snatching up his umbrella, the Faun began to walk away as fast as his stubby little legs would carry him.

Luke chased after the goat man. "Wait," he cried "What is this place? And how did I end up here?"

The Faun yelled breathlessly as he tried to outrun Luke "Go back to where you came from, Human!"

After a few minutes the exhausted Faun had fallen face first into the snow. He lay gasping for air on the frozen ground like a fish out of water. "Why—(Huff) did I ever—(Puff) cut gym—(Wheeze) in school?"

Luke caught up to him easily. "Are you alright? Please, just tell me where we are and I'll leave you alone."

"_Fine!"_ Still panting, the Faun got to his feet—er, hooves—and lifted his arms as if to behold the frosty forest around him. "Welcome to Larnia, Kid—the land of eternal Winter and misery...Now get lost."

"Land of eternal winter... Hey! Where are you _going_?"

The Faun was beginning to trudge through the snow again. "I told you where you are, didn't I? Now take a hike, Shrimpy!"

Luke trailed after him all the same. "Why is everyone so miserable here? And how can it be Winter all the time? It isn't like that where I come from."

"Gah," The Goat-Man gritted his teeth "I told you not to follow me!"

They had been walking through the woods for a while- with the Faun drowning out Luke's constant questions by sticking his fingers in his ears and singing loudly off key- when they came to a mound of rocks in the middle of a forest clearing. The structure was in the shape of an igloo, although the bricks were made of stone rather than ice and the entrance to the cavern was covered by a capacious sheet of metal with a warning sign that read; "_KEEP OUT! PROPERTY OF __PAOLO__!"_

Luke studied the sign. "So, that's your name— _Mr Paolo_?"

The Faun groaned. _Great, now his cover was blown._ He contemplated flinging the door open and locking the child outside but he feared the infuriating human would not let him rest until his queries were answered. Mr Paolo sighed in defeat and motioned for Luke to follow him in.

A wave of heat immediately rolled over Luke as he entered the cave. How wonderful it felt to be out of the cold but it was as if Luke had walked into a busy steel works factory. A fine sweat was beginning to form on his skin and the air was stuffy with the faint smell of soot.

Grumbling, Mr Paolo lit an old lantern on a coffee table and disappeared into one of the back chambers. The lantern cast the cave into a dim glow and Luke could see that Mr Paolo's house was actually quite small. The dusty floor was littered with several tools and odd contraptions that Luke couldn't put a name to and there was a neglected violin-like instrument in the corner of the room. A stack of books lay at Luke's feet with titles such as; "_Machine Building for Dummies", "A Fortress of Madness", "Rare Metals Throughout Larnia"..."_

"Don't touch those!" the Faun barked. He thrust a decrepit mug into Luke's hands and took the only chair by the table. "Drink," he ordered.

Luke didn't believe it would be wise to ask for a biscuit to go with his "tea". He pointed to the strange stringed instrument. "Do you play?"

Mr Paolo smirked. "Why yes, I do," he said smugly "If I gave you a performance, would you by any chance _shut up_?"

The Faun's skills were a little rusty to begin with but soon he was playing a tune that reminded Luke of an Irish jig, holding the instrument as one would hold a violin or a viola. However he did not use a bow, instead he simply plucked the strings.

Luke was so enraptured by Mr Paolo's talents that he hadn't realize he had taken a sip of his tea until the oily liquid burned the back of his throat. He spluttered and immediately spat out the repulsive black slime.

_**((Try to refrain from posting any **__**spit or swallow**__** jokes, all you sick minded readers out there.))**_

Luke was about to apologise for his rudeness when he realized Mr Paolo had stopped playing and was sitting in the chair with his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking.

"Oh, Mr Paolo, I'm so sorry! The tea wasn't that bad, honestly—"

Luke noticed the tears in the Fauns eyes as he shot him an angry glare. "You idiot—its _poison_! I just tried to _poison_ you!"

"W-What?" Luke stammered "Why were you trying to p-poison me?"

"I wouldn't have bothered if you hadn't followed me home," Mr Paolo let out a choked sob "But then you discovered where I lived and it would only be a matter of time before _they_ found out—"

"What do you mean? Who's _they_?"

Mr Paolo's words were coming out in a panicked rush now. "The _Dark Witch_ and her _soldiers_ of course! I was going to dump your body on her doorstep and hope the punishment for not alerting her of your presence in Larnia wouldn't be too painful..." The Faun howled. "But now that my plan has failed, I will surely be tortured before I am put the death or turned to metal!"

Luke shivered. "Who is the _Dark Witch_? And why would she want me killed?"

"Always with the accursed _questions_—! _She_ is the cruel ruler of this land, the one who always makes it Winter and never Christmas. _She_ is the one who ordered that any _Son of Adam_ or any _Daughter of Eve_ seen in Larnia be brought to her straight away, or else the penalty is death. I was just living out a peaceful life in the middle of the forest, but then _you_ came. Now I'm right under her killing radar!"

Luke backed away. "But you won't take me to her, will you?" Please, don't, Mr Paolo!"

"Too right I won't. I'm not going any near that psychotic wand wielder."

"Then I can go _home_?"

"Yes! Yes! Go back now! In fact, I'll go with you to make sure you don't run into anyone and blab to them about meeting me. Come on, my _life's_ at stake here!"

It was dark out as the two of them ran back through the snowy forest, back to the lamppost. Luke offered Mr Paolo his blue spotted handkerchief when he started to cry again. The Faun snatched the handkerchief and blew his nose into it loudly. "I haven't done _that many_ selfish things in my life... I don't deserve to die..." He whirled on Luke. "What are you still doing here? Be gone, before someone sees you near me!"

"Y-You still have my handkerchief..." Luke began.

_"GO!"_

Luke dashed towards the thin rectangle of light between a pair of pine trees that he prayed was the way out of the wardrobe. He didn't even acknowledge that he could feel furry coats instead of spiky branches hitting him when he flung open the wardrobe door.

"Everyone, it's alright! I'm fine! I'm _back_!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Phew!<em>" MJ wiped a bead of sweat from her brow as she finally finished the cast list and stuck it on the wall.

**The Layton, The Witch and The Hop Hat**

**Cast List**

**Clive- Clive Dove**

**Emmy- Emmy Altava**

**Flora- Flora Reinhold**

**Luke- Luke Triton**

**Professor- Professor Layton**

**Mr Paolo the Faun- Don Paolo **

**Dark Witch- ? (Guess who!)**

Clive walked into the office dressed in a butler's outfit carrying a silver platter. "I hope you're happy," he scowled at MJ.

MJ grinned. "I won the bet, remember? _**((The one that involved getting Paolo into his costume.)) **_Go on, say it. Say the line."

"Your tea and cake _Madam_," Clive spoke through clenched teeth and took a bow.

"Thank you, Clive. You're dismissed."

Clive left the room and MJ picked up one of the slightly greenish chocolate cakes. "You worked hard today, MJ, old girl. You deserve a treat." She took a bite into the cake and gagged.

"Flora's _cooking_—" She retched. "_**CLIVE!"**_


	4. Clive and the wardrobe

"_**Apologise," **_MJ demanded.

"For _what_?"

She smacked Clive with the silver platter he had used to serve her the deadly chocolate cake several moments ago.

"For feeding me _Flora's poisonous food!_" She battered him again.

Clive yelled. "_Ow!"_

"I thought you liked my cooking, MJ," Flora sniffed miserably on the set.

"No offence, Flora, but your cooking stinks. Don't worry though, it's not _you_ I'm mad at..." MJ hit Clive over the temple once more for good measure before coming out of the director's office.

Clive stumbled out after her, clutching his bruised forehead.

"Get into position!" MJ barked "This chapter revolves around _your_ idiot character, after all."

Clive glared at the authoress/ director. "Oh, my apologises. I'll try acting with a bloody _concussion_!"

"No need to worry," MJ said brusquely "We'll just use your stunt double." She grinned, waving at her imaginary audience. "Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far! I know some of you were wondering if _**Arianna**_ has been cast to play the evil _**Dark Witch**_ of Larnia...Well, you're in for a big surprise!" (Maybe.)

Clive froze. "Wait... Why do I have a _stunt double_—?"

"_ACTION!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**CLIVE AND THE WARDROBE**

The young boy skidded out of the spare room to find his three siblings standing in the corridor, just as he had left them.

"What are you shouting about, Luke?" Emmy asked.

"I'm _back_," Luke repeated "Weren't you all wondering where I was?"

Clive, Emmy and Flora stared at him.

"I've been gone since breakfast and that was _hours _ago."

Emmy shook her head. "That doesn't make any sense, Luke."

"Earlier I found a top hat on the mantelpiece and I went to put it in the wardrobe but it's a magic wardrobe that took me to the land of _Larnia _where there's a wood and a Witch and a Faun called Mr Paolo..."

"_Crazy—" _Clive coughed into the sleeve of his jumper.

"It's _true_," Luke insisted "C'mon, I'll show you."

Luke lead the others back into the spare room and threw open the red cupboard doors excitedly.

Emmy stuck her head through the doors, pushing through the rows of furry coats. "Sorry, Luke—the only wood in here is in the back of the wardrobe." _**((Original movie dialogue alert!))**_

"B-But it was really here..." Luke hopped inside next to his older sister. It had all vanished—the forest, the snow and even the top hat.

"_Sure_ it was." Clive avoided the daggers Emmy shot him with her eyes.

"Maybe you were just dreaming, Luke," Flora suggested uncertainly.

Clive, Emmy and Flora trailed out of the room leaving a confused crestfallen Luke alone with his thoughts.

After the professor bid them goodnight, Luke tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to understand what had really happened after breakfast that morning.

The other three had just brushed it off by blaming Luke's over reactive imagination. Emmy and Flora were convinced he was still tired after travelling from London to the countryside. Clive teased him at dinner, inquiring if Luke had visited the mysterious land through the cupboard under the kitchen sink.

Luke was a bright boy, however, and bright boys were curious about intriguing events such as this. He thought as if he was pulling apart the pieces of a puzzle; bringing up other ideas that would explain everything earlier and inserting them into the bigger picture.

No matter how hard he tried the picture never changed— he definitely hadn't been dreaming this morning.

With his mind set, Luke jumped out of bed and tiptoed out of the bedroom, waking his brother in the process.

"Does he _know_ what time it is?" Clive groaned. (He had been having the weirdest dream about some girl whacking him across the head with a silver serving tray...)

He got up and followed Luke down the hall, up the stairs and turned down one of the many endless corridors.

Clive face palmed as he watched Luke enter the same spare room from earlier.

Before he could catch him, his younger brother had already opened the wardrobe and was stepping inside. "Honestly..."

Clive jumped in after Luke, shutting the cupboard door and trapping them in the darkness. "Hope you're not scared of the dark, Luke..." He began feeling around in the dimness in an attempt to grab hold of the small boy and scare life out of him. His hands only groped the sleeves of furry clothes, however and something prickly...

"_Luke?"_ Clive called as he moved further into the wardrobe. The temperature had dropped considerably low and he was being attacked by the aroma of pine needles.

Clive's mouth was agape as a conifer forest coated in layer of frost appeared before him. "What the hell?" It wasn't often that the older boy was rendered speechless, but this was one of those rare occasions. _My God... the little dullard was right._

Clive shivered and looked at the snow in disgust. He despised the stuff, wanting to get away from this inconceivable place immediately.

"Luke?" Clive's voice echoed through the frozen trees "Where are you?" His brother was probably off sulking like a three year old. Clive sighed. "Fine, I admit it— _you were right_. Will you come out now?"

His only response was the ringing of bells somewhere in the distance... "Luke?"

Suddenly a sleek black sled drawn by a pack of silver wolvesburst out of the forest. The sleigh driver made a crazy U-turn that would have gotten him thrown in prison back on the London roads. The sledge hit Clive, sending him flying through the air and knocking him unconscious.

_**(("Cut!" MJ screamed. "We've got a man down—erm, stunt double down! We'll have to use the real thing..."**_

"_**What?!" The real Clive yelled as he was kicked onto the Forest set "No, I refuse—"**_

"_**Sled scene, take two! **__**ACTION!"**__**))**_

...Suddenly a sleek black sled drawn by a pack of silver wolvesburst out of the forest. The sleigh driver made a crazy U-turn that would have gotten him thrown in prison back on the London roads. This time the sled narrowly avoided hitting Clive, although he fell on his butt.

_**(("Phew!" Clive sighed with relief.))**_

Clive sat in the snow, blinking up into the face of one of the snarling canines as it snapped its teeth.

There were six wolves in total, each fitted with a leather harness lined with bells.

A grey bearded dwarf with big ears was seated at the front of the sled, driving the wolves with a whip in his hands.

_**((Played by Raymond the butler," MJ added helpfully.))**_

Behind the dwarf was a tall lean figure donning a black hat and a grey and dark- brown cloak tied with a blue ribbon covered by a white feather boa at the top. A white mask was fitted over the person's eyes, making their appearance all the more sinister.

_**(("Don't think you need many hints there."))**_

Clive was quite surprised, when the person spoke in a chilling voice, to learn it was a _man_.

"_Stop!" _ the Man ordered the dwarf. He rose from his seat at the back of the sleigh with the grace of a monarch and cast Clive a cold look, studying him hard. "And what, in the name of Chelmey, sort of lowly specimen are you?"

"I—I—My name is Clive." Clive hated how the man's icy gaze made him to stutter. He stood up, head held high.

"You'd best address your Queen properly," the dwarf grunted precariously.

Clive snorted with laughter. "_Queen?"_

The "Queen" face palmed (make that _mask palmed)_. "This happens _every time_..."

* * *

><p>"Thanks Bruno!" MJ called as the caretaker carted off the robot Clive lookalike.<p>

Human Clive gaped at her. "You made my stunt double a _robot_? What did you bother switching us out when the scene went wrong? Its a _robot_, it wouldn't have gotten hurt. You put the _real me _at risk!"

"_Ex-actly_," MJ smiled at him and walked off the set.


	5. A meeting with her majesty

_**((Oh my gosh, I know I said it was going to be a long time before my next update... but I after receiving a number of reviews I was so excited. **__**I couldn't wait**__**! **_

_**I think I PMed most reviewers but just in case— thank you all very much!**_

_**Now, in this chapter I might have done a bit of gender bending with Descole which I hope you all find amusing ;) So, on with chapter four...))**_

* * *

><p>Luke sat on the edge of the Forest scene petting one of the Descole's grey wolves.<p>

"It was all just a big misunderstanding," the professor's apprentice said conversationally (referring to the time the wolves had chased the group during the Eternal Diva).

He received a whimper in response. _(Yeah, about that...)_

"Don't worry," Luke scratched the big canine behind the ears "Everyone knows now that you guys were being controlled by Descole."

The wolf growled._ (Don't even get me started on THAT man!)_

"Yeah, I don't like him very much either... But if it was between an _angry MJ_ and Descole, then I'd definitely choose the latter."

"Grrr." _(Too right.)_

"_**LAAAAYTOOOOON!"**_ They heard the scientist in discussion roar.

Suddenly the professor and Descole tore onto the set; locked in yet another epic sword battle.

The wolf put its head between its paws and sighed. _(That's the third time this week.)_

"Fifth, actually," Luke corrected.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**A MEETING WITH HER/HIS MAGESTY **

"I will make this clear," the ruler of Larnia addressed Clive the way one would speak to an incoherent toddler "I am the _King— _not a queen and most definitely not a _Dark Witch_, in case anyone you happen to meet here tells you otherwise."

Clive raised an eye brow at the Queen.

_**(("Refer to my character as such, you impotent writer!" Descole barked.**_

"_**Alright, alright, geez..."))**_

Clive raised an eyebrow at the _King_. "If you're not a witch... then why do you have a _wand_?"

The King glanced at the pointed black staff he carried in his hand. "It's a... _sceptre_? Oh, alright! I do dabble in the odd magic spell here and there-but I prefer the title _warlock_ or _sorcerer_."

The dwarf added "Lowlife commoners are to address the Queen as her _Majesty_."

"Shut up, Raymond." The monarch sighed before sending Clive another icy glare. "And who gave you the right to question my authority, peasant? Answer me before I run out of patience—_what are you?"_

"I'm a man."

"A boy!" The King breathed "You mean to say you are a _Son of Adam? _...Of course, only a human could be so futile."

Clive didn't reply— he hadn't a clue (or a care) what the seemingly deranged man was talking about.

"And how, pray," the King continued "Did you arrive in my dominions?"

"I followed my brother through a wardrobe," Clive looked around inattentively "Seen him, by any chance?"

"Do you take me for a fool? You shall pay for your _audacity_, boy!" The King declared as he rose from his seat and aimed his wand at Clive.

_Well, this is it_ thought Clive. Emmy had always warned him that his arrogance would land him in trouble some day... He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. He had just about taken back every fiendish thing he had ever done, when the King's malignant manner drastically changed.

The King's voice suddenly turned softer, laced with tender concern. "On second thought, you look chilled to the bone, my poor boy! Come sit beside me in my comfy sleigh and we will do something about that immediately."

"I'm quite fine right here, thanks..."

"Do as her majesty commands!" Raymond the driver trained his whip on Clive.

"Alright, alright!" Clive moved past the snarling wolves and stepped up onto the sledge so he was crouched at "her majesty's" feet.

The King draped his dark velvet cloak over Clive's shoulders and wrapped it around him, meaning there was little space between the two of them. Clive abhorred the too- close- for- comfort seating arrangement but if was either _this _or death then he would be willing to swallow his dignity for now.

"Is there anything I can get you?" the King asked "Perhaps a hot beverage to warm your insides?"

"If you insist," said Clive (the King's unwavering gaze was starting to make him feel slightly exposed).

The self-proclaimed sorcerer revealed a small glass vial from a pocket inside his robe. He opened the vial and let a drop of its orange contents escape onto the snow. The area of snow hissed and bubbled for a moment like sodium in water until a silver goblet appeared.

The King picked up the goblet and handed it to Clive, smiling expectantly. "This is a charming Larnian brew known as _Metholodite_. You simply _must_ try it."

Clive scrunched up his nose (all the while reminding himself it was _this or death_) and took the tiniest sip of the concoction.

He immediately felt more at ease as the hot drink trickled down his throat, warming his benumbed fingertips and toes. It tasted rather like Baileys— creamy and heaven to Clive's frozen lips.

Clive wasn't uncomfortable anymore and he happily obliged when the King began making particular enquiries about his life; did he have any more siblings? How many? Had any of them been here before? _Was he legal...?_

The King's sudden curiosity didn't strike him as strange in anyway. Clive told him that he had two sisters and one brother and that Luke had already visited Larnia and met a Faun there.

"A _Faun_, you say? _Hmmm..._ Just so I am sure (and because this is the main plotline during the story), there are most definitely four of you? _Two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve_? "

"Yeah," Clive hiccupped, finding with dismay that he had finished the wonderful drink. He held the empty silver goblet. "More, please...your majesty?"

Instead of offering him more to drink the King said "Son of Adam, I would very much enjoy seeing your brother and your two sisters. If you bring them to Larnia and meet me at my house, then perhaps I could give you more _Metholodite_..."

"Why can't we go there so I can 'ave some now?" Clive slurred.

"We... aren't expecting a fresh shipment at the palace until next week. There are whole fountains overflowing with _Metholodite _in my home, you see. One could drink so much that they might burst. What's more, I have no children to call my own. I have always wanted a nice boy whom I could raise as a handsome prince and he could become a clever king later when I am gone. And I believe you would make a fine prince, my dear Clive."

Clive continued to stare into the goblet as if his eyes could somehow_ refill_ the empty cup.

"And of course a prince requires _servants_... so you simply must bring your family along too."

"I'll try," Clive shrugged "But I don't even know the way back home."

"Just retrace your footsteps, my boy." The King gestured with his wand to the tracks Clive had left in the snow. Then he pointed in the other direction. "My house is located between those two little hills rising above the trees, do you see them?" (Clive nodded.) "Good. Now remember, you _must _bring your brother and two sisters. If you forget, I will be angry and shall not give you anymore _Metholodite."_

The King took the goblet from him as he stumbled out of the sleigh. "Oh, and one last thing... there is no need for you to tell them about me. It would be a nice surprise for them, wouldn't it? Your brother may have heard spiteful rumours about me if he has been conversing with the local Fauns—all nonsense, of course. Fauns are renowned for being the most untrustworthy creatures in all of Larnia... Well, I must be off." He waved to the driver lazily. "Home, Ramon. Farewell until next time, Clive. _Don't forget_!"

The King's sledge sped off into the distance with the wolves barking to one another.

Clive stood there watching them go when he heard someone calling his name. Looking around, he saw Luke running out from the other side of the forest.

"Oh, Clive! Isn't it _brilliant_?" His little brother cried, latching on to him. "Now you're here too, we can—"

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead and gloat. You were right about the wardrobe and everything... But where on Earth have you been the whole time I was searching for you?" (Luke was too excited to notice how Clive's words were slightly slurred.)

"But we're not on _Earth_ at all, we're in _Larnia_!" Luke laughed "I went to see my friend, Mr Paolo the Faun. He wasn't very happy that I'd come back to visit him— he's probably still worried that the Dark Witch will find me."

(Somewhere off in the distance, someone cried "Its _warlock_!")

"The Dark Witch?" said Clive "_Who's that_?"

Luke frowned. "She's a horrible person who calls herself the Queen of Larnia. All the good Fauns and Dryads and Naiads and Dwarfs and Animals are terrified that she will turn them to metal, or much worse! And she cast a magic spell so that it's always Winter and never Christmas here!"

"Oh, dear." Clive didn't find this news disturbing at all, for the only thing on his mind right now was the luxurious taste of _Metholodite._ "Who told you that?"

"Mr Paolo did before he told me to "_Get the Chelmey out of his house!"..._Are you okay? You look like you're about to collapse."

"I'm fine," Clive started to walk through the snow (unable to move in a straight line) "Let's go back now... _*Hic!*"_

* * *

><p>"Hey! How come <em>he <em>gets free alcohol?" Don Paolo demanded as Clive tottered around singing a drunken version of _"What Doesn't Kill You" _by Kelly Clarkson.

"He was only meant to drink _a little _during the last scene to make it more effective," MJ explained "How was I supposed to know he would get completely _hammered_?"

Suddenly the professor came onto the set with an empty wineglass in his hand. "Are there are more _offstage refreshments_, my dear MJ?" _*Hiccup!*_ "This is simply scrumptious ..."

MJ gasped. "Professor! You didn't—"

"Ah, but I've always favoured red wine and similar liquors..." Professor Layton linked arms with Clive and joined him in a tipsy performance of _"I Will Always Love You"_ by Whitney Houston.

MJ covered her ears and shouted to her imaginary audience; "THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR! I ACTUALLY HAVE A **REQUEST** FOR YOU THIS TIME—"

MJ shouted. "I NEED HELP WITH THE **CHARACTER CASTING. **SO _**LEAVE YOUR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE LAYTON CHARACTERS WHO YOU THINK SHOULD PLAY WHICH NARNIAN CHARACTERS IN YOUR REVIEWS.**_ THAT IS ALL!"

"And _I-eeeeeey—I... _Will always love _yooooou—!"_

_"So pleeeeeease... leave a REVIEEEEEW!"_


	6. The professor's words of wisdom

_**((Thanks for the latest reviews and the character suggestions. I've already decided who will represent Maugrim the wolf, Father Christmas, Aslan the lion, and a few of the minor characters in the story. I'm still unsure which two PL characters should be **__**Mr and Mrs Beaver**__**, however... So I've decided to let you guys VOTE on it in your reviews!**_

_**The potential "couples" are:**_

_*****__**Subject 3**__** and his... um, wife— **__**Claudia **__**the cat [They would be called Mr and Mrs Rabbit XD I'd have good fun writing about this pair.]**_

_**OR**_

_*****__**Cogg and Spring**__** from the Lost Future. [Some of you guys suggested these two would fit the part well, I agree.]**_

_**Vote away!))**_

* * *

><p>"I'm boooooored," MJ whined. She had just finished writing the latest chapter in her office and now she had nothing left to do for the rest of the day.<p>

Clive was busy reading over his lines. "And what does she expect me to do about that?" he asked himself.

"Clive?"

Clive ignored her.

"Cliiiiiive?"

Still, he ignored her.

"CLIIIIIIIIIVEEEE—"

"WHAT?" Clive screamed at the authoress "WHAT DO YOU _WANT_ WITH ME?"

MJ smiled. "Actually, forget it. I never get bored when I'm annoying the bejesus out of you."

Clive released an infuriated growl, nearly ripping his script in two. He went to sit as far away from MJ as possible.

"...Cliiiiveee?"

"SHUT UP!—"

"The pair of you can shut up." Inspector Chelmey, who was here for the day with Constable Barton checking up on ex-convict Clive, meandered onto the set. "You sound like an old married couple for Pete's sake."

"That's it," MJ cried, jumping to her feet "I know what we're gonna do today!"

(One terrible Phineas and Ferb reference later...)

MJ had assembled all of the main cast members (Layton, Emmy, Descole, Flora, Luke, Clive and Don Paolo) plus Barton and Chelmey along the set.

"We're gonna have a cutest couple competition!" MJ declared.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**THE PROFESSOR'S WORDS OF WISDOM**

Of course, no time had passed at all in our world since the brothers entered Larnia, and so it was still the early hours of the morning when Luke burst out of the wardrobe and immediately went to wake the girls.

"Emmy! Flora! Wake up! There really _is _a magical land behind the wardrobe!"

Emmy rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What is it...Luke? Can't it wait?"

"Yeah, Luke..." Flora yawned.

"But it's all _real_! And Clive's been there too— right, Clive?"

Clive had followed Luke into their sisters' bedroom. Having been drunk off Metholodite several moments ago, Clive was beginning to experience some of the unsavoury after effects of the brew the Larnian King had given him. He now felt sick, his head ached and he was aggravated at Luke for being right and making a fool of him.

"Oh, really..." Emmy arched an eyebrow at the older boy. "Is this true, Clive?"

Clive's lips curled into a nasty smirk. "_Absolutely_," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Luke and I had just enough time to visit the planet of the fairies as well."

Luke's eyes grew very large and shiny. He cast Clive a betrayed look and ran out of the room.

"Luke, wait!" Flora called as she went after her little brother.

Emmy sighed and glared at Clive. "I hope you're happy."

Clive shrugged. "Don't blame me; he's got to grow up and stop making up these little fantasies sooner or later."

"The only one that needs to _grow up_ here is _you_." She gave him a hard shove on her way through the door.

Emmy exited the bedchamber to find Luke had woken the professor and Rosa in his haste.

The professor stood, slightly uneasy, in the middle of the corridor while Luke cried into the front of his long black dressing gown. "There, there," the archaeologist said, awkward but kindly patting Luke on the shoulder. He turned to the housekeeper. "I believe a soothing cup of Oasis Tea is in order for this one, don't you, Rosa?"

As the housekeeper led Luke down to the kitchen, the professor supplied Emmy and Flora with a perplexed glance but he didn't comment on the sudden outburst. He did ask that they join him in his study later that day, however.

After lunch the two girls went upstairs and knocked on the study door, to which the professor replied "Come in."

Many of the rooms in the house were filled with wondrous artefacts from ancient civilisations or contained old, peculiar antiques. The professor's study was no exception— there was a line of shining rocks and minerals along the shelves, a vast number of leather bound books and scrolled maps, a golden lamp in the corner that looked as if it had once belonged to a genie, as well as a gramophone player and much more.

The professor retrieved chairs for Flora and Emmy when they came into the room and then sat behind his green desk patiently stirring his tea as Emmy explained the events that transpired since Luke first claimed to have discovered a forest in a magical wardrobe.

Taking a sip of his tea, the professor asked "Are you quite certain that your brother's story is not authentic?"

"Well, you see..." Flora began. She let Emmy take over.

"Clive implied that Luke and he were just playing pretend."

"Hmmm...If you wouldn't mind me inquiring, where is your eldest brother at the moment? Wasn't he concerned about young Luke's behaviour that he too wished to speak with me?"

"To be honest, he's been acting like a bit of a... idiot recently," Emmy admitted.

The professor nodded. "Now, it is not my best intentions to ask that you judge your two brothers, but which of them has been the more sincere in the past?"

Flora answered straight away "That would be Luke."

"And what do you say, my dear?" he turned to Emmy.

"Well, even though he's always pinching the last chocolate éclair off the table, _yes_, I definitely would say Luke. That's just it—if Luke isn't lying then we thought there might be something else wrong with him."

"Are you suggesting madness? After watching him solve the puzzle I purposed to him yesterday; I believe he is a very able and bright boy. We can rule out madness."

"We were thinking more along the lines of homesickness," Emmy explained.

"From what I have gathered your family is very close," said the professor earnestly "The four of you possess your differences, but I am certain that Luke would have confided in you if he was worried in any way."

"If Luke isn't lying, and he's not ill or worried about anything, then why is he making all this fuss about the wardrobe?" Emmy wondered.

The professor smiled "The answer is quite simple— he must be telling the truth."

Emmy and Flora looked at each in confusion. The professor was far too polite to ridicule them... so was he really being serious?

"But it doesn't make sense," Emmy told him "When we searched the wardrobe we didn't find a forest or anything out of the ordinary. And Luke claimed that he had been missing for _hours_!"

"Indeed, the idea is most confounding," the professor stood up to adjust a picture frame on the wall behind his desk (it was a photo of a young woman with wavy brown hair wearing glasses and a pale orange jacket). He smiled warmly at the picture before returning his attention to the two sisters. "But assuming there really is a door in this house that allows one to enter another world, I wouldn't be at all surprised to learn that the speed at which time passes in this world is different from our own, would you?"

"I think I see what you mean..." Flora said uncertainly.

Emmy sighed "This is all very complicated."

"Perhaps it is," the professor chuckled "But do not forget that every puzzle has an answer... and I believe I will allow you to solve this one amongst yourselves."

Over the next week, Luke gradually perked up. Emmy threatened to kick Clive's head off if he so much as _thought_ about being spiteful and the topic of the wardrobe remained untouched between the four of them.

For now it appeared that the children's adventures were coming to an end... But what kind of an author would I be if I just left the story there?

The Thursday after Emmy and Flora met the professor in his study, it was a sunny afternoon and the siblings were playing a jolly old game of cricket in the huge garden opposite the house.

_**(("BASEBALL!" Luke screamed.**_

_**MJ rolled her eyes. "I wonder who's been watching Professor Layton and the Malignant Growth on Youtube... Its cricket, anway."  
><strong>__**"BASEBALL!"**_

_**"..."))**_

Emmy was currently batting with Clive as the bowler and Luke fielding. Flora was busy making daisy chains under a large oak tree.

"Hit me with your best shot, Clive!" Emmy shouted.

"Why can't we go inside and explore the house again?" Clive asked, still trying to figure out how to get his family back into Larnia.

Emmy frowned at him. "Don't start. It's a lovely day and you could really use the exercise."

Clive— furious at Emmy's taunting— threw the cricket ball a little too hard. Emmy managed to hit it, sending the ball flying. There was a loud crash.

The children stared at each other with open mouths and immediately rushed inside to survey the damage. They found the remains of an upstairs window facing the garden— shards of glass littered the floor in the hallway.

Emmy's gaze shifted, accusing"Clive!"

"Don't _Clive_ me; _you_ were the one that hit the ball!"

"But it was _your _bowl...! We're in so much trouble if the professor finds out—"

Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed through the corridor. "What on Earth is going on up there?" They heard Rosa call.

"I hope she won't get angry at us..." Flora whispered.

"Quick," Emmy hissed "We've got to hide!" _It might be a childish idea_ Emmy thought but she didn't want to have to explain what had happened to the sweet but stern housekeeper.

Now, what were the chances of the four of them running up to the spare room to hide in the wardrobe? (Very high, if you ask me.)

* * *

><p>"As you all know the rules of the Cutest Couple Competition were that you could vote for any couple out of the people here. And now, in no particular order, these are the runners up..."<p>

Layton, Emmy, Clive, Descole, Flora, Luke, Chelmey, Barton and Don Paolo held their breaths.

"We have _Constable Barton X Inspector Chelmey_."

"What the _blazes_!" said Chelmey as Clive and Luke snickered.

MJ shrugged. "Tall on the Inside even suggested you two should play Mr and Mrs Beaver _**((Check out her Arianna in Wonder Land fanfic, by the way! Flippin amazing!))**_ Moving on... Our next runner up couple is Layton X Em—"

"_Yes!"_ Emmy whooped.

"...Oh, my mistake, sorry— its _Layton X Descole__! _A.K.A. _Desco—Lay!"_

"_WHAT?"_ Emmy, the professor and Descole cried in unison.

"Next... _Luke X Flora!_"

Clive raised an eyebrow at his younger lookalike. "Don't you have a _girlfriend_ back in Misthallery?"

"T-The vote was only out of the people here," said Luke. "Besides, Arianna's _not _my girlfriend!"

"I'm sure_ Arianna _would love to hear about that..."

"Don't you dare, Clive!—"

MJ pulled a golden envelope from her pocket. "So, that means our winner _is_..." She read the name of the winning couple and her jaw dropped. "N-No... _that can't be right_!"

"What's wrong?" Clive demanded "Say it already!"

MJ blushed, looking at the older boy in disbelief. Then she tore the contest results to illegible shreds and ran off the set.

"Well, there goes the last five minutes of my life," Don Paolo huffed. He pointed at Descole. "And how come _he's _the only evil villain that gets to be paired with Layton?"


	7. Catch the parrot

_**((So far... **__**lilyb12**__**and **__**MikuLover**__**vote Spring X Cogg**_

_**Redsparrow3**__** and **__**clivefangal**__** [I think because you mentioned "funny pairing" in your review] vote Subject 3 X Claudia**_

_**So, right now it's a tie...**_

_**THE VOTE IS STILL ON!**_

_**Which couple would YOU like to play Mr & Ms Beaver? **_

_*** Subject 3 and Claudia **_

_**or**_

_***Spring and Cogg**_

_**Remember, you can only vote ONCE!))**_

* * *

><p>Luke suddenly heard the composed voice of his mentor from MJ's office<em>. "Care to give this puzzle a try, Luke, my boy?"<em>

_That was funny._ Luke was sure the professor was taking classes at Gressenheller University today. "Professah...?"

When Luke went to investigate the office, however, there was no one inside.

...

"_Flora, make me something to eat." _

Flora stopped the painting on the set she had been doing. "Clive? Is that you?"

"_Make me something to eat."_

(It sounded just like him...) "I can't. MJ says I'm banned from the kitchen."

"_Make me something to eat."_

Flora smiled. "Well, since you insist, Clive..." She skipped off to whip up a tasty snack.

...

"_Descole..."_

Descole froze. _He knew that voice._

Again, louder this time and sending shivers down the scientist's spine. _"Descole... Stupid man."_

"Br- Broneph...!" It was _him— _the man who had once come very close to removing his mask.. Well, Descole wouldn't be bested twice. If Broneph believed he could almost defeat and humiliate him again..."

"_Descole... Stupid man."_

Descole ran screaming from his dressing room, not detecting the fluttering of wings in his alarm.

...

"I, Inspector Grosky of the Yard, have arrested this diabolical criminal."

Emmy looked around. "Inspector?"

What was Inspector Grosky doing here? He had probably chased down and apprehended a villain on the studio premises. She should assist him.

Emmy jumped around the corner, ready for a fight but she was disappointed. Inspector Grosky wasn't here. What she did find was a green feather. "Hmm..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**CATCH THE PARROT**

"It smells in here," Flora complained.

"_Shhhh... _it's probably just the moth balls," Emmy kept her voice low, peering through the crack of light between the doors.

Luke blushed in the darkness. "Actually, that was me... sorry."

"That's disgusting," Clive held his nose.

"_Shut up!" _Emmy hissed.

The four of them were crammed into the wardrobe like pickles in a jar listening to the fast approaching footsteps outside the spare room.

Rosa was a good friend of the professor's, and although she had been perfectly happy for the children to explore around the house she was a stickler for cleanliness and chided them when they forgot to tidy up after themselves. If she had discovered the broken window none of them wanted to be caught at the scene of the crime.

They each held their breaths until the footsteps died away.

"I think... she's gone," Emmy said finally.

"Great. Can we get out of here now? I'm freezing and Luke's elbow is in my stomach." Clive shoved the person's arm away from him.

"That hurt..." Flora whined.

"If you're over there, then who's standing on my toe?" Emmy asked.

"Sorry." Luke backed up and bumped into Clive.

"That time it _was_ you, Luke. Just stand still!"

Flora joined in. "Now you're pushing me back too... Ow! I think I cut my finger on something sharp.—"

"Oh, my... Is that a _tree branch_?" Emmy gasped.

They tumbled out of the wardrobe... on the opposite side in which they had entered.

Emmy gaped at the snowy setting around her. "B-But it's impossible... There really _is_ a forest here!"

She turned to Luke, who was smiling more out of delight than smugness. "_Told you_!"

"I'm sorry for not believing you, Luke."

"Me too," Flora nodded and continued to gaze around her in wonder.

Clive was sitting in the snow, trying to wipe the cold slush off his butt."Not again," he moaned.

Emmy whirled on Clive. "_You!_ Apologise to Luke right now or I'll..."

"Or you'll _what?_ And why should I!"

"For not admitting you had been here before!"

"Fine!" he spat at Emmy and turned to his younger brother "_Sorry_— happy now?"

"It's okay, I forgive you..." Grinning mischievously, Luke threw a snowball at Clive's head "...As long as you don't mind me doing _that_!"

Emmy and Flora also scooped up patches of ice.

"Ready," Emmy called "take aim and... _FIRE!_" The three of them pelted Clive with snowballs until he was practically buried up to his eyeballs.

Clive yelped "Alright, stop— that's freezing! I surrender... I'm truly _sorry now!_

"It is quite chilly here..." Flora wrapped her arms around herself. She was wearing a thin cardigan, a blouse and a skirt but her bare knees were knocking together with the cold. How she wished she had put on a pair of woolly tights this morning.

"I've got an idea," Emmy disappeared into the wardrobe. She returned carrying four fluffy coats "I'm sure the professor won't mind if we borrowed these."

Emmy divided the furs amongst them, smiling at Clive when she handed him a poufy white robe that made him look like _Cruella de Vil._

"Now that that's taken care of, we can start exploring," Emmy declared.

"Oh! Let's go and visit Mr Paolo," Luke pleaded excitedly "He's the Faun I told you about. C'mon I think I can remember the way to his house!"

And so they did just that, Luke lead them through the woods with his far too large-fur-coat trailing behind him. Soon the children came to the forest clearing... where they were met with a horrible sight.

The makeshift metal door lay in the snow several yards away from the gaping mouth of the cave and the sign warning "Property of Paolo" had been reduced to splinters. Luke gasped when he saw this. The others called after him as he ran into the cave.

Luke remembered how warm it had been inside Mr Paolo's house when he first visited. Now a strong draft sent goose bumps crawling up his skin as he took in the mutilated contents of the cave— books with torn out pages sprawled across the floor, broken table legs and smashed tea cups... Even Mr Paolo's violin- like instrument looked beyond repair.

"W-What happened here?" Luke choked out.

Emmy found a note nailed next to a fragmented glass painting on the wall. Her eyes scanned through the piece of paper as she read the message aloud:

_The former inhabitant of these premises, the Faun Paolo, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jean, Queen of Larnia. He is also guilty of comforting her Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and consorting with Humans. _

_Signed Third Eye Jakes, Captain of the Secret Police, _

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_

_**((Cue Jakes' creepy maniacal laugh— you know the one.))**_

"Have you heard anything about this Queen, Luke?" Emmy broke the solemn silence that had settled over them.

"Of course I have! She isn't really the Queen of Larnia— she's an evil Dark Witch..." **("It's **_**warlock!") **__"..._who makes it always Winter and never Christmas in the land!"

Flora whimpered "Please can we go home? I don't think I like it here at all."

Emmy looked thoughtful. "That would definitely be the safest option."

"But we can't leave yet," Clive insisted.

"He's right," Luke was on the verge of tears "It's all my fault that Mr Paolo is in this mess! He was frightened that _this_ would happen when I came to stay here but he still didn't hand me over to the Queen. Then somehow she must found out he helped me... _We've got to rescue him_!"

"You've got a point," Emmy agreed "But it's going to be dangerous. Maybe you and Flora should go back to the wardrobe while Clive and I look for clues that could help us figure out where they've taken the Faun ..."

Suddenly there was a loud squawk from outside the cave. Emmy signalled for the others to be quiet as she crept out to investigate. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry— it's only a bird."

Luke immediately brightened up when he noticed the bird's colourful green and yellow feathers. "A _parrot_!"

"Isn't it pretty?" Flora smiled.

"_Pretty, pretty, pretty!"_ the parrot mimicked her.

Clive rolled his eyes. "Yes, _very _pretty indeed. Can we go now?" He had more important things to be doing— like dragging his family to the King's castle and drinking Metholodite. He squinted at the surrounding landscape but he couldn't find two little hills rising above the trees.

Luke approached the parrot. "Hello there, can you understand me? Do you know, by any chance, where the secret police may have taken Mr Paolo the Faun?"

The parrot flew up into a nearby tree, looking at Luke curiously. Then it cocked its head to the side and squawked _"Mr Paolo! Mr Paolo" _

"I think he wants us to follow him!" Luke realized.

"I wouldn't put much stock into Luke's animal translating talents," Clive muttered.

Emmy said "Hmm... I wonder if the animals here are more intelligent compared to ones back at home. We don't have much of a choice."

"How do you know it doesn't just have a _bird brain..._?" Clive sniggered.

_Splat!_ The parrot had swooped down, dropping a special "delivery" right on the older boy's head.

"That's _disgusting_!" Clive scrubbed at the white mess in his hair and glared at the parrot.

"_Disgusting! Disgusting...! Awwwrk!" _

The parrot flew off with Clive chasing after it_. "GET BACK HERE YOU DISGUSTING ROTTEN BIRD!"_

* * *

><p>The entire cast was gathered in the middle of the set.<p>

"What's so important that you have to gather all of us here together?" Don Paolo demanded.

"It _is_ important," Emmy countered "I needed to know if any of you have been hearing mysterious disappearing voices this morning?"

"I thought I heard the professah, but when I checked, there was no one there!" said Luke.

"Yes, I'm sure I heard Clive asking me to bake him something this morning," Flora admitted.

Clive glared at her. "You should have explained that _before_ you stuffed that cake it my mouth."

"And I thought I heard _Inspector Grosky's_ voice," said Emmy. "What about you, Descole?"

Descole looked at her boredly. "Perhaps your young incapable minds imagined hearing such things. I wasn't fooled for a second when—"

"Descole... stupid man."

The voice of Broneph echoed over the set, resulting in a startled scream from Descole as he made a run for it.

Emmy laughed. "You can come out now, MJ."

Grinning, MJ waltzed onto the set. "We sure fooled him."

"Wait, so it was _MJ _making all those voice?" Flora was confused.

Emmy showed them the green feather she picked up earlier. "Actually, she had a bit of help."

"Ok, the jig is up." MJ whistled and a green bird landed on her shoulder.

The parrot took a bow. "_The jig is up! Jig is up!"_

"Of course it was the _parrot!_" Luke smiled.

The parrot looked at him with a (**¬_¬)** face. "_Duh_! I mean seriously, Kid, who else would you have thought was behind all of this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>(<span>IMPORTANT<span> A/N: 02:06:2012**_

_**One of my friends recently got a DeviantART account and made a front cover for my fanfic The Layton, the Witch and the Top Hat!**_

_**Here's the link: dontstopbelievin123. /#/d522auz**_

_**Just take out the spaces! Many thanks to dontstopbelievin123, please leave your comments for him!))**_

"


	8. A day with the rabbits

_**((The lines are now **__**closed**__**. Any further votes will not be counted but may still be charged.**_

_**Since the vote for the couple playing Mr and Ms Beaver was still a tie, I had to throw my own vote into the mix. Thanks for all your votes and I apologise if your preferred pair weren't successful— now, read on to find out which couple made the part! ))**_

* * *

><p>MJ, Luke and Clive sat behind a desk watching as Claudia the cat and Subject 3 came on stage for their audition.<p>

"Hi, there!" MJ greeted them "Do either of you have any experience in the performing arts?"

Claudia gave a proud "_meow"_ and puffed out his chest. (Luke translated what he was saying.) "The _Curious Village_ was the launch of my great theatrical career. I have also starred in _London Life_ and even made a cameo appearance in the _Eternal Diva_."

Subject 3 didn't bother to reply. (The fat white cat was paying him to do the audition, not to chat with a group of narcissistic humans.)

"Okay, show us what you've got," MJ said.

Several minutes later...

MJ wiped a tear from her eye. "I think you're lovely... that was such a beautiful performance." She placed a hand over her heart, gazing at Subject 3. "And you're just like my little brother."

Clive— his face set in an impassive mask— made no effort to hide his contentious distaste. "My advice would be if you want to pursue a career in show business, don't."

"I disagree with Clive _completely,_" Luke said "I tink you two _deserve _to be on that stage... So, that's two out of tree_ yeses_?"

MJ nodded, still dabbing at her tear tracked cheek with a tissue.

Clive turned to Luke. "You _can't_ be serious..."

Luke gave the couple an ecstatic grin. "You got the part, welcome to the cast!"

_**((I love Cheryl Cole, Simon Cowl and Louis Walsh— I just couldn't resist doing this!))**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**A DAY WITH THE RABBITS**

Clive ran after the parrot, intending to teach the foul creature _**((HAHAHAHAHA! Get it? **__**Fowl?)**_ a lesson it wouldn't soon forget but by the time his siblings caught up with him the colourful bird had flown out of sight.

"Great, now we're lost in the woods with absolutely no idea where we're going," Emmy sighed "Thank you very much, _Clive_."

Clive turned to her with his left eye twitching slightly. "That... _thing_ _**pooed**_on my head, Emmy! It _pooed_. On. My. _Head_."

"Shhh," Flora whispered "W-What was that?"

The sound of a twig breaking underfoot echoed like a gunshot throughout the frozen clearing. Luke and Flora held onto Emmy in fright as there was rustling in the nearby bushes. Suddenly a grey rabbit wearing a spiked black collar and a striped red and white T-shirt jumped out of the foliage, giving the children a start.

The animal was edgy, his expression guarded. "What do _you _want? Take one more step and I'll rearrange your kneecaps!"

"He doesn't sound very friendly," Luke breathed.

Clive hissed back "We can all hear it, _genius."_

Luke came out from behind Emmy and approached the rabbit. "H-Hello, Mr Rabbit, we didn't mean to—"

""_Mr Rabbit"? _Oh, puh-lease! The name's _Subje_—"

_**((MJ came on set, showed Subject 3 the script and whispered something in his ear.**_

_**Subject 3 rolled his eyes. "Look, that fat ball of fur is paying me to be here, get it? No one said I had to act like **_**Johnny Depp** _**on Jack Sparrow.**_**"**

"_**Could you at least **_**try?**_**" MJ asked. **_

"_**...Savvy?"))**_

Luke came out from behind Emmy and approached the rabbit. "H-Hello, Mr Rabbit, we didn't mean to—"

"Wait a minute," the rabbit's pink eyes narrowed "You're _Luke Triton, _aren't you?" It was more of realisation than a question.

"Yes, I..." Luke gasped when the boisterous bunny handed him a blue spotted cloth. "That's my handkerchief! I gave it to Mr Paolo before—"

"Before _they_ took him," the rabbit finished severely. He stood on his hind legs and sniffed at the air. "It isn't safe out here in the open—spies everywhere... Follow me."

Emmy intervened before her little brother could wander off with the stranger. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"Suit yourself, but I wouldn't be surprised if the secret police come back to do another sweep of this area... "

"And he says he knows Mr Paolo!" Luke added.

"Fine," Emmy relented "But at the first sign of danger, we're going back."

The rabbit shrugged nonchalantly and the children hurried after him as he hopped away.

After walking for what seemed like hours, the trees began to get thinner and they found themselves travelling down a slippery jagged slope. Below them was a barren valley filled with nothing but broken boulders, a frozen river and mounds of snow. The rabbit pointed out the mouth of his burrow hidden just beneath the white layers.

"This is my turf," Mr Rabbit winced slightly "Look, my wife isn't expecting us, so don't say or do _anything_ to offend her. She's already got it in the neck for me."

"Oh, you have a wife?" Flora cooed "How cute— _Mr and Mrs Rabbit_!" It sounded like the title of a charming nursery rhyme she had once read.

The rabbit grunted with impatience as the siblings clambered into the burrow (Luke was the only one who didn't need to watch his head on the low hanging ceiling).

Clive was the last to enter for something had caught his attention in the distance; a little way down the river he could see two small hills, and he was certain he could trace the outline of the King's palace in between those two hills. Clive latently licked his lips at the memory of drinking Metholodite. The palace couldn't have been that far from here...

"Lovely scenery, but do you mind moving it along?" The rabbit asked indignantly.

Clive rolled his eyes and followed the others down the tunnel, which reeked of raw fish. Suddenly there was an angry yowl. "Well, look who decided to come _crawling back!"_

A big, menacing ball of white fur was waiting for them at the bottom of the burrow. At first you would have mistaken it for a shrunken version of the abominable snowman, but then you would realise it was actually a very ugly cat with a purple bow around its neck.

Mr Rabbit gritted his teeth. "May I have the _pleasure_ of introducing my wife—_Mrs Rabbit_."

"_That's _your wife?" Luke's eyes widened.

"I left you alone for _two days_," Mrs Rabbit growled deeply and pointed an accusing claw at Mr Rabbit "And I came home to find that you had run off with some _Catanova!_—"

"You _know _Catanova is nothing more than a _very_ close accomplice of mine. And I told we were going on a surveillance mission,_" _Mr Rabbit jabbed a paw in the humans' direction. "We were out looking for _them."_

"Great _Grosky_!" It was fairly dark in the tunnel and the cat suddenly beheld the four visitors in shocked excitement "I can't believe it... You've finally arrived!" She (Or was it _he_?) scowled at her husband. "You could have at least _informed_ me that they were coming to stay with us..."

"I did—a _hundred_ times," Mr Rabbit muttered.

"There's a lovely warm fire and dinner will be on the table shortly," Mrs Rabbit fussed with her fur as she led the humans into her underground home.

"Would you like a hand with that, Mrs Rabbit?" Emmy asked politely.

"Do not trouble yourself, Daughter of Eve. My husband will gladly take care of it."

The rabbits' den was quite different from Mr Paolo's cave, Luke thought. Whereas there had been several rooms in Mr Paolo's house, there was solely one circular chamber carved into the bottom of the burrow.

Mrs Rabbit had covered every inch of the earth walls with portraits of herself and decorated the ceiling with strings of fish bones. There was a single cat bed built into the wall _(So where was Mr Rabbit supposed to sleep?) _next to a small range kitchen with a roaring stove in the oven.

Mrs Rabbit—who was seated on a stool with a comfy cushion— traded trivial talk with Emmy, Luke and Flora at the table while Mr Rabbit prepared the dinner. Clive had complained he was too hot and sat closer to the burrow exit where there was a slight draft.

Several minutes later Mr Rabbit placed a freshly cooked salmon and plate of chips on the purple tablecloth, muttering about his lazy pompous wife under his breath. Once the children had finished hungrily devouring their meal and Mrs Rabbit had lapped up her bowl of cream, Mr Rabbit said, rather solemnly; "I'm sure you all want to know what's happened to the Faun, Paolo."

* * *

><p>"I think they make a perfect <em>Mr and Mrs Rabbit<em>," MJ smiled as Subject 3 and a very pleased Claudia walked off the stage after their successful audition.

Clive frowned. "I have seen some bad performances in my time. And I can honestly say that was one of the worst of them... We definitely should have chosen Spring and Cogg."

"To be honest, I tink Spring and Cogg's audition was a little bit boring."

"...Shut up, Luke."

A man dressed as Jack Sparrow appeared on stage. "Are these the auditions for a Professor Layton adaption of _Pirates of the Caribbean_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>((That chapter too forever to write! <strong>_

_**I hoped you liked the little X factor judges reference and Jack Sparrow quote I threw in there.**_

_**...Savvy? :D)) **_


	9. The events that occured after dinner

_**((Sorry about the long wait...**_

_**And wow, thanks, guys! Don't think I've ever had this many reviews on a story before.))**_

* * *

><p>MJ strode onto the set with an egg shaped bearded man wearing an orange jumper in tow.<p>

Professor Layton had been enjoying a cup of tea when he looked up in curiosity at the authoress and her companion. "Good afternoon, MJ, and who might our visitor be, if you do not mind me inquiring?"

"Really, Professor, I'm quite ashamed of you!" MJ said disappointedly "How could you not remember _Dupree _from the _Unwound Future_?"

"I beg your pardon?"

MJ gestured to the bearded man behind her. "_This _is Dupree. He was one of the residents in the fake Future London who warned you about the Family Thugs and let you read his paper to discover you and Luke had travelled ten years into the future. Why, if it weren't for _Dupree_ who knows where you two would have ended up? Jeez, you can't go around forgetting characters essential to the plot like that, Professor!"

"I see," the professor tipped his hat "Well, I must apologise for not recognising you at first, Dupree. So, what brings you to our humble studio?"

"I'm going to give him the grand studio tour!" MJ beamed.

Dupree turned to the professor confusedly. "Is _that_ what this is about? I was just following this crazy girl because she jumped me in the middle of the street and snatched my newspaper—"

MJ declared "Let the tour _commence!_"

...

"Welcome to the kitchen," MJ said. There was a fridge, an oven, a sink and a clean white counter top in catering room. Suddenly a siren went off. "And that_'_s the _Flora Alarm _I had installed yesterday— FLORA, _OUT NOW_!" Sniffing, Layton's adoptive daughter rose from her hiding spot under the counter and vacated the kitchen.

...

"Here's the _kennel_ where the animals that appear in the film are kept." MJ guided Dupree down a flight of stairs. Descole's wolves, the parrot, Subject 3 and Claudia the cat all glared at the director from behind metal cage doors.

"Haven't you heard of _animal rights_?" Subject 3 demanded to MJ.

"I'm not an animal lover, so what?"

...

"This is the _costume closet_."

...

"Now we're in the _makeup department_!"

...

"See? This is where we control the _lighting_ on stage-"

...

"And this is the room where we torture Ol' Billy Hawks..."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

**THE VERY CLIMATIC EVENTS THAT OCCURED AFTER DINNER**

Mr Rabbit had a dismal look in his eye. "Just before I met the four of you, I got word from a parrot that Paolo's place had been ransacked and he was dragged off by the Secret Police."

"But where did they take poor Mr Paolo?" Luke gasped "And what are they going to do with him?"

"Grosky, Paolo wasn't kidding when he said you never shut it with the questions... No doubt they've taken him to the Queen's palace— he'll be turned to metal for sure. I've been in her courtyard, it's full of statues." Mr Rabbit shuddered "I was captured and they did painful experiments on me. But I was one of the lucky ones who managed to escape."

Luke sniffed. "Isn't there anything we can do to save him? It's all my fault he's in this mess!"

"Believe me, Son of Adam," Mrs Rabbit addressed him "Entering the Queen's quarters is no easy matter— and one would be lucky to escape with their life. I am more than aware of the danger after having to rescue _this_ buffoon's sorry hide (she gestured to her husband) from the palace dungeons."

"Then can't we just form a plan to break into the dungeons?" Emmy suggested "This Faun put himself at risk to protect my brother—"

"Really?" Mr Rabbit broke in "Because I swear Paolo mentioned he was trying to get rid of the _'irritating little brat'_..."

Mrs Rabbit silenced her spouse with a glare. "There is nothing to be done expect rely on Anton at this point."

"Anton? Who is _that?_" Clive raised an eyebrow from across the room. The name hung in the air with an almost palpable sense of power and although neither of the children recognised this name each felt as if it _should_ be familiar to them.

"I mean no offence, but how could you be so ignorant?" The cat sent Clive a look of shock. "_Anton _is the magnificent (irresistible) King of Larnia who has recently returned to the land." She purred amorously.

"Anton's the _real _ruler around here;" Mr Rabbit declared "He'll make that bi—er, _Witch_ regret the day she ever took the throne. _("Its __**warlock**__!") _I'll bet he's waiting for you at the Stone Table with your army as we speak!"

"He's waiting for _us_?" Flora breathed in disbelief.

"Humans, honestly..." The bunny face pawed. "You four don't even know the Prophesy yet, do you? It goes something like this:

'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone

Sits at Cair Puzzlevelle in throne,

The Age of Darkness will be over and done.'"

_That doesn't rhyme even rhyme properly _Luke thought. A_nd_ _it sounds more like a riddle than a prohesy to me! _

"For generations it has been foretold that _two_ Sons of Adam and _two _Daughters of Eve," Mrs Rabbit bowed her head respectively to each pair of siblings "Would defeat the Dark Witch, _(__**"WARLOCK!"**__) _thereby bringing an end to the hundred years to Winter and restoring peace to Larnia. It would be a great honour for my husband and I to safely accompany the four of you to Anton's camp." The cat sighed and clasped her paws under her chin like a love- struck school girl. "To think, _I _would be fortunate enough to bask in the presence of the beautiful Anton..."

Mr Rabbit protested. "Travelling with them was never part of the plan!—"

Training her razor sharp claws on her husband, Mrs Rabbit snarled. "You do _not _contradict me like that again! _Understand_?!"

"Y-Yes, Dear..."

"Excellent," Mrs Rabbit turned and smiled graciously to the guests at the table "Shall we be going then, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve?"

The humans dared not disagree with her.

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Emmy checked.

Only two of her siblings chorused "_Yes!" _This was followed by a dreadful pause.

"Where's Clive?" Luke asked suddenly.

Each pair of eyes in the room darted to the curved opening that Clive had been leaning against several moments ago. With a squeal of stools scraping against the floor everyone sprang to their feet and raced through the tunnel and out of the burrow.

Snow was pelting down in great drifts now; swallowing up their cries to the astray adolescent.

"Clive? _Clive! _ _Where are you_?"

"_CLIIIIIIIVE!"_

"I demand that you answer me, _Son of Adam_!"

"Please come back, Clive...!"

_How could he be so thoughtless? I should have keeping an eye on the idiot! _Emmy clenched her hands into fists. "When I get hold of him...!"

Flora grieved "What are we going to do?"

"Shut up, the lot of you," Mr Rabbit sniffed at the biting cold air "He can't have gotten far yet... We've still got time to make a run for it."

"_Run?_ What _are_ you talking about?" Emmy questioned him angrily "We need to find Clive!"

"I knew something was wrong when I first saw your brother— he's been drinking the Witch's bloody Metholodite. I could see it in his eyes." The rabbit spat on the floor. "She's enchanted him and now he's gone to inform her that you're all here. She wants you four _dead_!"

(_"Do I have to spell it out to you...? It's WAR-LOCK!") _

Mrs Rabbit gasped. "Then he has betrayed us all! The Queen will stop at nothing to prevent the Prophesy from coming true."

"That's why we have to leave _ASAP_," Mr Rabbit faced the three remaining humans "Only Anton can help your brother now."

"Indeed, we must meet Anton right away for he is our only hope..." Mrs Rabbit suddenly bounded back into the burrow "I'll just acquire several moments to prepare my luggage!"

* * *

><p>MJ showed Dupree a set of rooms with yellow stars on the doors. "These are the dressing rooms for the cast members." She opened one of the doors and peeked inside. There was a high pitched female shriek of alarm. MJ slammed the door, turning red. "Whoops! I didn't know Descole was getting changed."<p>

...

"This is the recording studio!"

...

"These are the bathrooms—_Ewwww,"_ MJ covered her nose "The toilets are backed up! I'm going to kill Paolo if he shirks his bog cleaning duties again!"

...

After doing a complete circle of the vicinity MJ and Dupree returned to the stage.

"Well, our studio tour has sadly come to an end," MJ smiled "We hope you visit us again soon."

"Sure, whatever you say, Kid. Can I have my newspaper back now?"  
>MJ sighed, handing Dupree his today's edition of the <em>London Times<em> and watched as the bearded man walked out without so much as a backwards glace.

_He'll be back. They always come back_ the authoress chuckled darkly.


	10. In the witch's palace

The corpulent form of Constable Levin Jakes ambled into the studio. A sly smile folded over his lips as he spied a freshly baked tray of cupcakes on a table by the side of the stage. "_Don't mind if I do."_

The greedy constable downed nine of the ten cakes in a matter of moments. He reached for the final confection— a chocolate cupcake with swirling icing— when someone grabbed the other end of the cake at the same time as him.

Retracting his beefy fist, Jakes tried to yank the cake out of the grip of Constable Barton.

"Let go," Jakes grunted fiercely.

Barton blinked at Jakes in surprise; though the smaller of the two, he pulled the cupcake back towards him with equal persistence.

"I said— let _go_!"

The tug of war continued until Inspector Chelmey came onto the set, bellowing to his assistant. "...Barton! Where are you—Oh." Chelmey glanced from Barton to Jakes. He frowned when he noticed the empty cake tray. "Which of you greedy gluttons ate all of these cakes?! Amelie made those especially for the cast members this morning!"

Jakes pointed an accusing finger at Barton. "I caught this filcher stealing cakes earlier. I was taking this last cake as evidence from the crime scene!"

"That's not true, Sir," Barton told his senior officer "I had this cake first and I saw _him_ finish all the other cakes, Sir."

Chelmey's gaze shifted from Barton to Constable Jakes. His eyes narrowed at the larger man. "Hmmm... Care to explain why there's _frosting_ on your upper lip?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>

**IN THE WITCH'S PALACE **

_**((Descole growled. "If you recall, I ordered that you refer to my character as KING in the fourth chapter." **_

"_**Tough knobs," MJ retorted "You'll just have to get used to it."**_

"_**Impotent writer— Where is my **_**sword?!**_**"**_

"_**...Eep!"))**_

Now I bet y'all wondering where Clive got off to after slipping undetected out of the Rabbits' burrow. As soon as Mr Rabbit mentioned Anton and that he was expecting the four of them at the Stone Table, Clive had slowly edged his way through the threshold of the tunnel and escaped into the cold night.

That flippant hare had claimed this so called _Anton_ was the "real" King of Larnia— what a load of trite! (He and his wife had obviously been consorting with the local Fauns.) Clive made a mental note to have the pair of them punished for high treason when he became king. As the future ruler he would also acquire an unlimited supply of Metholodite. He began to plough through the snow alongside the frozen river, devising how Emmy, Flora and Luke would soon have no choice but to serve him as much of the divine drink as he demanded.

It was a gruelling task travelling across the desolate ravine with the heavy white drifts that clung to his hair, and his clothes and piled over his shoes. He had discarded that ugly excuse for a coat back at the Rabbits'. Now Clive wished he had considered bringing it— at least it would have insulated him from the chill.

Clive let out a curse as misplaced his footing, slipping on a frozen puddle. After discerning the back of his trousers was wet yet _again _he stood up and continued to follow the river until finally, in between two hills, he saw the King's palace.

The silver rays of the moon glared down on the gothic castle; casting shadows against the tower spires as they jutted out of the ground like pointed black daggers piercing the night sky. Overall there was a very sinister demeanour about the King's abode. Clive ignored the abrupt feeling of anxiety gnawing at his insides as he strode through the looming iron front gates. _His majesty must simply have extravagant tastes in architecture, that's all _he mused.

Behind the tall spiked fence was a courtyard filled with silent figures. Clive froze for a moment— believing he had interrupted some sort of private gathering — when he suddenly realized that the figures weren't people at all. They were _statues_. Clive vaguely remembered the rabbit's statement about the King turning Larnians to metal. _Serves the lot of them right _Clive thought _probably all enemies that tried to overthrow the monarchy. _

As Clive crossed the courtyard he noticed the statues came in all shapes and sizes— he saw metal Dwarfs, metal Fauns, Satyrs, Griffins, Centaurs and even a Giant... There were also statues of animals he recognised such as bears, foxes, squirrels and other woodland creatures. Over time snowflakes had accumulated on the frozen figures' bodies and they caught in the moonlight with either expressions of sorrow or fear etched into their argent faces. Clive shivered slightly. In some ways, this eerie place reminded him more of a _graveyard_ than a courtyard.

He was relieved to see faint light coming from an archway at the end of the yard. As he got closer, Clive noticed a stone stairway blocked by the metal statue of (what he presumed was) a large ogre. The monster had giant feet and broad shoulders with arms that hung loosely at its sides (resembling a bear dragging its paws). It held a great imperilling club.

Clive snorted at the ogre-statue. _What a repulsive looking beast! It's no wonder the King turned this one to metal. _Before he could swagger past the statue it suddenly came to life, barring the entrance and raising its club ready to strike Clive's head.

"Who go there?" the ogre demanded. Its voice sounded like the rumbling of rocks down a mountainside.

"Wait!" Clive shouted before the guard could hit him "I'm Clive— a human! I met the King in the woods and I was told to come here!"

The ogre lowered his weapon and peered down at Clive. It grinned slyly. "You mean the Queen has been expecting you, _eh?_ My apologies, Son of Adam. Come right this way."

Clive's entire arm was swallowed by the ogre's beefy hand as it hauled him through the threshold and down a long corridor with dimly lit chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They eventually reached a grand looking throne room.

In the centre of the room at the top of a high dais, the King sat on a black velvet throne being waited upon by his dwarf servant, Raymond.

The ruler of Larnia frowned at the Ogre (or rather, as he _heard_ the creature's heavy footsteps approaching). "What is it, Jakes?"

"I've brought you the Son of Adam, your majesty," Jakes smiled slyly and shoved Clive forward.

"Ah, Clive," the King descended the high podium to acknowledge the adolescent. He didn't even look at Jakes as he dismissed him. "Leave us."

The ogre's smile faltered as if he had been expecting more praise from his master. "But your majesty—"

"I ordered you to _leave us_, you lumbering buffoon!"

Grumbling to himself, Jakes reassumed his position guarding the entrance downstairs.

"How fares your brother, Clive?" the King inquired in a low voice "And what of your sisters' fate? "Well," Clive began "Luke's never seemed right in the head to me (if you know what I mean) and sometimes Emmy can be a right bi—"

The King suddenly shouted. "Silence!" He seized the collar of Clive's shirt, hoisting him up so Clive had no choice except to look into that uncanny white mask. "Where. Are. Your _siblings_?" The King's breath was cool against Clive's face.

"Th—They're at the Rabbits' burrow, in the valley just down the river!"

"This is the truth?" The King looked thoughtful for a moment. "...In that case, I suppose you are not completely useless."

Clive scrambled to his feet as the King released him. "Y—Your majesty," he pleaded "May I have some more Metholodite now?"

The King turned to his right hand dwarf. He gestured to Clive with his pointed staff. "Our guest requires refreshments and... _fitting_ accommodations. See to it." Then he barked; "Jakes, get in here!"

The Ogre returned to the room panting and griping. "How many times do you have to make me walk up those stairs?"

"Shut up, Jakes, and release the wolves."

_**((MJ grinned. "Try imagining Descole dressed as **__**Mr Burns**__** from the Simpsons here!"))**_

* * *

><p>"<em>What's that over there?" <em>Constable Jakes pointed in the distance. He licked the icing off his lips while Chelmey and Barton looked away.

"I don't see any— _Wait a minute!"_ Inspector Chelmey whirled on Jakes, fuming. "The person who ate all of the cupcakes... Is _YOU_!"

"Did I just hear someone say the professah's line?" Luke bounded onto the set.

"Get back here, you greedy blighter!" The inspector yelled as he chased Jakes out of the studio (which wasn't exactly a difficult task).

Barton squinted. "What is it? I still can't see anything..."

"Keep looking," Luke encouraged "I can hold _that_ for you if you want..." The constable passed the last cupcake to Luke and continued gazing into the distance.

Luke went behind the set and smiled as he took a bite into the cupcake. "Yum, _chocolate icing_!"


	11. Escape!

_**((Thanks for your reviews again. I'm glad you're happy with Jake's suitable character. YES, I was thinking about doing a Layton/Prince Caspian if I ever finish this and **__**Bill Hawks**__** will be making a major appearance in that. Hehe, believe me— I have a special role in mind for him.**_

_**This is another scene that is more from the film. It took a while to write but I'm happy with how it turned out.))**_

* * *

><p>"What the...?" Clive came into the room to find the set completely enshrouded in darkness. Suddenly a spotlight went on in centre of the stage, revealing a figure dressed from head to toe in black. It was the Queen of Drama herself— MJ, of course.<p>

"I've failed, Clive," the authoress said in a stiff voice. She kept her back turned to him.

Clive rolled his eyes. The girl's contingent moods swings no longer disconcerted him. "Do I even want to ask... _how _have you failed?"

MJ still didn't face him. She sighed. "I'm losing my touch, Clive. A reviewer noted that the last chapter I wrote was slightly more 'serious' than the others—it's terrible! What's happened to my usual side-splitting humour? My funny bone must be broken. _Broken_, I tell you!"

"Yes, what a disaster," Clive agreed sarcastically "And I thought those hobos living outside the studio were the unfortunate ones... Don't you think all _this _(he referred to her mournful attire) is a bit much? The reviewer probably wasn't even condemning your story... I mean, how could they? That last chapter mainly focussed on _me_ and my unmatched acting skills."

MJ didn't reply. She continued to stand there with her back to him.

"Oh, come on. It was _one _comment... And why won't you look at me?" He moved closer, so he could see her better in the harsh glare of the spotlight. "_Hello?_ For God's sake, MJ—"

MJ's head slowly twisted to stare at him. Her face was covered in white paint; there were dark circles around her eyes and a jagged red smile had been carved across her mouth.

"_Why so __**serious**__, Clive?"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Seriously, did anyone else freak out when they saw that scene with the Joker during the <strong>__**Dark Knight**__**?**_

_**I'd like to thank **__**lilyb12**__** for giving me this idea :D]]**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<strong>

**ESCAPE!**

_Meanwhile, back at the Batcave- I mean back at the burrow_...

"Let's see... I will require my deluxe cushion, a change of bows, five bottles of whipped cream, my whisker curlers, a mirror, my nail sharpeners..." Mrs Rabbit listed off the items as she added them to the bulging rucksack on her husband's shoulders. "...And most importantly, plenty of fish!"

"Is all _this _really essential?" Emmy asked discerningly. She watched while Mrs Rabbit determined which self portrait she was going to take with them.

The white cat looked at her in surprise. "But of course, Daughter of Eve. Comfort should be amongst our top priorities for the duration of this journey."

"You mean _your _comfort," Mr Rabbit muttered, wincing. He felt like a camel with boulders strapped to his back. "We haven't got time for this..." The words died in his mouth when there was suddenly a low eerie howl from outside.

"What was that?" Luke said slowly.

"Sounds like the Witch sent her wolves after us." Mr Rabbit dropped the baggage (much to his wife's shrill protests) and bounded over to the kitchen range. After several grunts and a bit of assistance from Emmy and Luke, he pushed the stove aside to reveal a hole about a meter and a half wide in the floor.

"Emergency exit," Mr Rabbit explained "Me and Catanova dug this a while back."

"So _that's _what you meant when you asked me if I wanted to see your _hole_..." Mrs Rabbit exclaimed. She blushed, having forgotten the children were present.

Mr Rabbit tapped his foot impatiently as he ushered the humans into the pit. Flora wasn't too keen on entering the inky black abyss, however. "I—I don't know... It's really dark down there."

"Well it's either _this _or we become _dinner _for the royal dogs," the rabbit shot a wild glance to the entrance as he heard barks, growls and rustling outside. The wolves had practically breached the burrow ceiling by now; tearing through the top layers of snow and frozen dirt with their rake-like paws. "Get moving!"

"I'll go first." The darkness rushed up to greet Emmy as she leapt into the hole, landing lithely in a cat crouch. She caught Luke when he jumped down, Flora next, and then a yowling Mrs Rabbit (it looked as if she had been shoved through the floor).

"How dare you _push_ me!" the cat screeched.

Mr Rabbit returned the stove to its original inconspicuous position before he joined them, holding a flaming wooden torch which he passed to Emmy.

"And just _where_ are my supplies?"

The rabbit responded by tossing the bag of 'supplies' in his wife's face. "You carry 'em. Now, stay with me and come quickly."

**(("That's what she said!"**_** Don Paolo sniggered. **_

_**MJ sighed "How old are you again..?"))**_

The five of them would have been lost as they rushed through the tunnels if it weren't for the glowing orange beacon in Emmy's hand that created strange quivering patterns on the damp earthen walls. However, the light also left shadows on some sides of the underground passage, giving them fear that an ambush could be waiting around every corner.

Luke's breath came out in a _whoosh_ as he tripped over a thick protruding tree root. Just as Flora pulled him to his feet the wolves' baying echoed through tunnels... along with another terrible sound— a furious, hair raising roar.

"Not good," Mr Rabbit grimaced "Jakes is with them. And they've discovered our escape route."

"W-Who's _Jakes_?" Flora squeaked.

"Hopefully you won't have to find out. Come on, the way out's just up ahead."

Cracks of moonlight streamed down as Mr Rabbit broke through a patch of dirt above them. "This way, quickly!"

The group frantically scrambled out of the slanted opening. Mr Rabbit and Emmy used a boulder to barricade it right behind them.

"There. That should hold 'em..." Mr Rabbit trailed off when he took in the scene before them.

This hidden forest area had once been a tiny village, a peaceful community made up of creatures living in the woodland. There were a number of dens, nests and tree houses usually filled with peals of mirthful laughter and birdsong. That was all gone now.

Little families of statues littered the forest floor: squirrels, birds, badgers, foxes. Each and every one of them turned to shiny, solid _metal._

Mr Rabbit let out a gasp when he recognised a statue of a sleek tom cat sitting amongst them. "N-No..." He approached the feline with unsteady grievous strides. Wrapping his paws around the statue's neck, he wailed. "Not Catanova...! Why, _Grosky? WHY?!"_

Mrs Rabbit averted her gaze at his display of bereavement. (Now would not be the time to discuss her husband's former relationship with Catanova, she owed him that at least.)

Luke whispered with dismay "What happened to this place?"

"Oh, so you wanna know what happened here, do ya then? This is the Witch's work. Can't ya guess?" The droning voice seemed to come out of thin air at first making everyone jump.

_("WAAAAAR-LOOOOOOOCK!") _

"Who are you?" Emmy demanded, raising her fist "Show yourself!"

"I'm right here!" A _bee_, of all creatures, appeared hovering in front of her nose. "My name is Beasley. Bet you humans have never seen a talking bee where you come from, eh?"

"Look, as much as we would love to sit around and chat, we're being chased by the Witch's wolves," Emmy cast a wary glance back at the tunnels "So can you help us or not?"

("IT'S _WAR_— Wait, I'm not even going to bother.")

Beasley smiled. "Sure, alright. Leave it to me."

After much coxing on Mr Rabbit's behalf (he "refused to leave Catanova's side" and dragged the statue along with him) the five fugitives climbed into a nearby tree, each praying they would avoid detection and Beasley's plan would work.

Ten seconds later the wolves burst out of the tunnels growling to one another. They ran in circles— muzzles to the ground, tails wagging in the air as they tried to track their prey.

Luke gasped as one of the silver canines pressed its nose against the tree trunk. Emmy slapped a hand over her brother's mouth. Too late. The wolf's ears shifted and it gazed up into the tree suspiciously. (It would have noticed them if it weren't for the conifer's bristling branches.)

Then the wolf started pawing at its temples as an irritating buzzing sound filled its ears. It shook its head and growled but the buzzing never ceased. Eventually the wolf lost all interest in the tree and began to whine to the rest of its pack.

Suddenly there was a thunderous bellow that caused the very ground to shake, creating vibrations through the trees. "_WE'VE WASTED ENOUGH TIME SEARCHING FOR THEM HERE... THEY MUST HAVE ESCAPED FROM THE FOREST BY NOW! KEEP GOING OR THERE'LL BE NO SCRAPS FOR YOU TONIGHT!_"

The wolves released a series of high pitched whines before charging deeper into the woods, barking excitedly when they thought they had picked up the humans' scent again. There was another loud roar and the thumping of giant footsteps. Finally, silence settled over the small woodland area.

Emmy gave a start when Beasley spoke right in her ear. "The coast is clear now. You can get down."

The three children and Mr and Mrs Rabbit slowly clambered out of the tree.

Luke beamed at Beasley. "Wow, you're the most amazing bee I've ever met!"

"Thank you for saving us," Flora also smiled at him. She shivered when they heard the wolves howling in the distance. _At least they're far away now._

Mrs Rabbit graciously bobbed her head to the bee. "We are truly in your debt. If there is anything we can give you in return..."

"Now that you mention it, there _is_ something I'd like," Beasley crossed one leg over the other and hovered in mid air "I heard the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve were heading to Anton's camp. I want to go with ya."

"Alright, since you helped us," Emmy nodded.

"Great! I bet you're all wondering _why_ I'm interested in meeting Anton and overthrowing the Witch... It's a long gripping tale so I'll tell ya on the way." Beasley flew ahead of them, rambling away.

Luke and Flora were all ears and began to follow, listening intently.

Emmy brought up the rear. She watched as Mr Rabbit sighed and placed Catanova's statue at the base of their tree, brushing off a layer of snow that had landed on the cat's body. "We'll be back," he promised. With that, he walked after Mrs Rabbit (who refused to meet his gaze) leaving the lifeless village behind them.

_**((MJ sighed. "I know, I ended this chapter on a sad note but guess what..? BEASLEY HAS JOINED THE TEAM! ^^**_

"_**That's right!" Beasley smiled. **_

"_**I bet you're all curious about the romantic past between Catanova and Mr Rabbit... Maybe there'll be more on that to come!"))**_

* * *

><p>MJ repeated herself, this time singing the words to Clive:<p>

"_**Why so serious?"**_

(Suddenly Emmy, Luke, Flora and Layton burst in each holding wine glasses. They were also singing.)

"_**So RAISE YOUR GLASS if you BUG Clive**_

_**In all the RIGHT ways**_

(At this point Descole and his pack of wolves galloped onto the set.)

_**All my UNDER DOGS**_

_**We will ALWAYS BE**_

_**ALWAYS BE**_

_**Tryin to make him MAD**_

(Cue dancing Don Paolo.)

_**Like IRRI-TATING**_

_**Irksome little FREAKS**_

_**Won't you COME ON and**_

_**COME ON and**_

_**Throw your GLASS  
>Just COME ON and<strong>_

_**COME ON and**_

_**Throw your GLASS  
>At Clive.<strong>_

When the song ended, the other cast members chucked the contents of their glasses in Clive's face. Clive spluttered and glared at MJ (who was still wearing a wide Joker's grin on her face).  
>"Why did I even <em>ask<em>?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>((Did you recognise the "Raise your glass" lyrics by Pink? I suggest you listen to the song while you read this!))<strong>_


	12. Hanging around

_**[[Check out my profile, I've got info on the **_**sequel**_** and the **_**prequel**_** to The Layton, The Witch and The Top Hat which I hope to do soon.**_

_**Apologies for the depressive ending to the last chapter, by the way.]]**_

* * *

><p>"Have fun in there," MJ waved as she shut the kennel door.<p>

Beasley turned to the other animals behind him. There were ten of them in here; all cooped up like a bunch of puzzles in Granny Riddleton's puzzle shack. He frowned. "The director said this was a common room for animal actors. Though I'm a puzzle bee, so I'd hardy call myself an average animal—"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, but she still threw you in this cage with the rest of us!" Subject 3 spat.

"_Cage! Caaage_!" The Parrot squawked.

Claudia sniffed in disdain. "I cannot believe MJ would place a cat of my calibre in this disgusting enclosure with you common place animals."

"Watch your mouth, Fur Ball!" one of Descole's five wolves growled.

"_Watch your mouth! Watch your mouth!" _The Parrot agreed.

"MJ only lets us out on the set when we're appearing in a scene," Catanova explained sadly to Beasley.

"And then it's straight back to the kennel," Subject 3 finished severely.

"_Back to the kennel! Back to the kennel!" _

The rabbit shouted at the annoying green bird. "WOULD YOU _SHUT-THE-'EFFING-HELL-UP_ AND STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY?!"

"_Sorry, sorry... Awwrrk_..."

"Why don't ya just refuse to work until the director releases you?" Beasley suggested. "Ya could even have a protest march!"

Claudia scowled at him. "And just _how_ do you propose we get out of here?"

"Leave that to me!" It was easy for Beasley to fit through the cage bars. Maybe MJ wasn't as bright as they thought. Beasley picked the lock with his stinger and the other animals tumbled out of the kennel.

The bee smiled. "Alright, let's get on with this protest march!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven<strong>

**HANGING AROUND**

Clive was cold.

Forget that, he was literally _chilled to the bone_. It must have been a while since he had lost all feeling in his fingers and his feet— his toes had probably dropped off when the frost bite kicked in several hours ago. He had to admit though; his benumbed limbs saved him from some of the throbbing in his sore wrists.

The rusted shackles bit into the top of his arms like impairing iron bracelets. Earlier on Clive had rattled his chains, hoping to rip them out of the dour dungeon wall, and demanded the King release him. His voice was now hoarse from all the futile shouting and he was resigned to just letting his form hang loosely, like a marionette whose strings had been cut.

Upon Clive's arrival to the palace the only "refreshments" his majesty had offered him were stone cold bread and frozen water. Lovely. He did not receive the delectable Metholodite that was promised to him, even after he got down on his knees and begged. Yes, _begged_.

"What's happening to me?" Clive wondered aloud. Ever since he met the King in the forest he was acting less like himself and becoming a spineless, diffident wimp. Blindly devoted to the King, he had been willing to go to great lengths just to impress him— he hungered for the monarch's praise and desired the taste of Metholodite.

"This was a huge mistake..." Clive was starting to realise.

"Talking to yourself, check. I guess the madness kicks in faster for some people." The dry comment came from the opposite side of the cell.

Clive looked up to see someone suspended in chains similarly to him. Through the gloom he could distinguish the figure had a horned head with a pointed nose and hooves on its lower half-goat body. Clive was amazed by the relief he felt at not being left alone in the darkness.

"What are you doing in here?" Clive croaked. (He was parched, had the King shoved sandpaper down his throat as well?)

The goat-like creature— Clive suspected it was a Faun— answered in gruff, sarcastic voice. "Hanging around."

"That isn't even funny."

"Yeah, I know."

Clive rolled his eyes. "I meant; _why_ are you in the dungeons? Maybe the question is too complicated for you."

"_Hey! _You have _no idea_ what I've been through lately," the Faun shot him a piqued look. He began to gripe. "One day I was out on for stroll in the woods when a _human brat_ ambushes me and invades my property. The next thing I know, someone ratted me out to that crazy queen and tells her I helped a Son of Adam, which is completely untrue! Then the Secret Police came and throw me in this dump... but guess what? That little brat gets off scot free!"

Clive assumed _Luke_ was the 'little brat' he referred to. "Wait a minute, so you're _Mr Paolo_?"

"Well, some people call me _Paul_... (Clive sniggered.) ...Don't you dare laugh! Besides, how did you know my name?" Mr Paolo squinted at Clive until recognition finally clicked in. This was followed by a horrified scream. "Oh, for the love of the almighty Grosky... _You're_ a human too! And you look just like _him_— the _brat_!" He shook his manacles in a desperate attempt to escape. "I C—CAN'T TAKE THE ENDLESS Q-QUESTIONS! ANYTHING BUT _THAT_...!"

Of all things, Clive hadn't been expecting the Faun to throw a fit. It was true that he and Luke shared a close resemblance but surely they weren't _that_ alike.

"Calm down," Clive sighed in aggravation "Luke's my younger brother. I know he can be annoying but... _seriously?_ You're scared of a little kid!"

Mr Paolo hissed. "You weren't there. He ruined my life."

"I thought everyone in Larnia was meant to worship humans." Clive remembered how Mrs Rabbit had held his family in high regard when they arrived at the burrow. (And wasn't the King _human_...?)

"Hardly," his cell mate snorted "Some suckers have been waiting a hundred years for a dud Prophesy to come about. Humans never did anything to help me... Neither has Anton."

Clive trembled when he heard that name again. "Anton... That's—"

There was suddenly a clang as the prison doors swung open. The King swept into the room, cape billowing behind him. Raymond followed suit.

Clive wished the wall would swallow him up as the sorcerer stormed towards him.

"My Secret Police tore that burrow apart," the ruler of Larnia seethed "But your precious siblings were nowhere to be found. _Where did they go_?"

"I—I don't know!" Clive insisted.

The King moved closer so that he pressed the boy's body up against the wall with his own. Using the tip of his black wand, he traced a line down Clive's check bone. "Are you sure about that?" he asked in a seductive tone.

"Y—_Yes!_"

Appearing thoughtful, the King muttered something about beds.

"'_How good am I in_...' _WHAT_?!" Clive's cheeks flared up.

The King's scowl returned. "It seems you are of no further use to me."

"_Kill 'im, kill 'im...!" _Mr Paolo chanted as if he were watching a football match from across the room.

"_Silence!_ You're next." (The Faun shut up after that.)

"Wait!" Clive cried before the King could aim his wand at him "The Rabbits mentioned something about _Anton_!"

"Anton in Larnia... that's preposterous," The King lowered his arm, frowning at him "_Where?_"

"I'm not sure; I left before I could hear the rest."

The King exchanged glances with Raymond before training his gaze on Mr Paolo. "Do _you_ know anything about this, Faun?"

Mr Paolo spluttered. "_No!_ I'm innocent, I tell you— _innocent_!"

A cruel smile seeped across the King's face. "That's not what Clive told me the other day... Raymond, escort the Faun out of the cell now."

"What?" Mr Paolo gaped as the dwarf unfastened his shackles. He looked at Clive, understanding and anger colouring his features. "So, it was _YOU! YOU RATTED ME OUT!" _

_**((Cue dramatic Layton finger point. "It was YOU!"))**_

"But I didn't mean to..." Clive began. Unbelievably, he had formed a mutual bond with the Faun during their conversation about his irritating little brother. He felt the sudden urge excuse himself for sealing Mr Paolo's fate.

"_YOU AND YOUR BROTHER WILL PAY FOR THIS!" _Mr Paolo's howls echoed through the prison as Raymond dragged him outside. (The dwarf was surprisingly strong, or perhaps it was because the Faun was half-starved with little strength.)

"And ready my sleigh," the King called after his servant "We're going hunting." Clive shivered when the King smiled at him. "You can sit close to me."

* * *

><p>"<em>What do we want?"<em> Beasley shouted (though he wasn't quite as loud as he thought).

"_Animal rights!"_ his fellow animal actors chanted.

Beasley had to admit... he had done a good job of riling the other animals up. But then again, it was easy to get others to follow him because he had such a magnetic personality.

They were standing in the middle of the set with sign posts and one of Descole's wolves had been stationed at each studio exit so the humans would have no choice but to listen their demands.

The director had barricaded herself in her office... and had kind of taken Luke hostage or was prepared to used him as a human shield.

"What are they saying?" MJ hissed to the young boy. All she could hear was a chorus of loud barks, meows and squawks from outside.

"They want to be treated more fairly," Luke translated "They don't like being kept in a cage."

"Oh..." MJ said blankly "_That's_ what they're moaning about? Sure, we can fix that."

MJ unlocked the door and faced the angry mob of animals. "I have taken your complaints into consideration. From now on, you no longer have to stay in the kennel in the basement."

The air was filled with the creature's triumphant cries to glee.

Several hours later, MJ lead the animals into a fairly large rectangular room. "This used to be a storage cupboard but I had it renovated— it now belongs to you."

"Like a common room?" Subject 3 checked.

"Yeah... a common room."

The animals rushed inside excitedly. _They had their own room! No one could tell them what they could or couldn't to do in here...!_

As soon the last tail was through the door, there was a click as it shut securely behind them.

"What the— Hey! Let us out!" Subject 3 yelled.

MJ smiled as Beasley gaped at the door and listened to the enraged banging and scratching of the prisoners.

Beasley protested "But ya said—"

"I _said_ they didn't have to stay in the kennel anymore," MJ plucked the bee out of the air by his wings "And I have a special _jar_ waiting for you on my office desk."

"Ya can't do this!"

"I'm the director/narrator/author. I can do whatever I want."


	13. Santa Granny Riddleton

MJ's suitcase landed on the floor with a thump. She had packed a fortnight's supply of chocolate cakes, sun screen, several books, a writing pad, a camera, a dart board with a picture of Clive's face in the bull's eye...

"What do you _mean_ you're _leaving?_" Clive demanded as he came out of the office behind her.

The authoress removed a dictionary from her pocket and placed a pair of spectacles on her nose. "**leave **_vb (pt _**left**) _vt _to depart from—"

"I didn't ask for a flipping definition," Luke's-older- look- alike smouldered "Where on Earth do you intend on going? You have a chapter to write!"

MJ rolled her eyes. "Chill, Clive. FYI, I've already finished the latest chapter. I can't believe you'd think I'd get up and go without doing that first."

"Answer the question!"

"I'm going to stay with some of my family in Disney Land Paris."

Clive raised an eyebrow "_You_ have French relatives?"

"Sure I do. I've got French Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck relations." She said it like the sky was blue, a plain and obvious fact.

"_What the_-!"

"Don't ask."

Clive sighed in exasperation. Then a glint appeared in the corner of his eye, calculating and corrupt. "If you leave... that means _someone_ has to be in charge, right?"

"Of course, I choose the person who I trust most above all of you," MJ said. (Clive smirked.) "Emmy's in charge!" (Clive frowned.) "At first I was going to put Professor Layton in charge of the studio but he's been busy at the university lately, so that obviously leaves Emmy." (Clive's frown deepened.)

MJ smiled and patted him on the head. "Awww, don't be sad! I know you'll miss me but I'll only be gone for two weeks!"

"Good riddance," Clive huffed.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" MJ dashed back into her office and returned with the red lidded glass jar that was Beasley's prison. (Couldn't have him railing up the other animals while she was away.)

Picking up her bag, MJ hollered her farewells to the cast members. "Au revoir, _les idiots_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**SANTA GRANNY RIDDLETON **

"It's the tale of a lonely drone's trial over adversity... To keep the spirit of puzzle solving alive in Larnia, that's my goal. The Witch made it illegal to solve or share puzzles with other people— I can't understand why though. Who doesn't love a good puzzle, eh?"

("Grrrr...Its warl..._War_...!" _Don't say it. Not saying a word_.)

"Does he _ever_ shut the Chelmey up?" Mr Rabbit muttered from up ahead. He and his wife (who still weren't on complete speaking terms) were leading their little entourage across the snowy expanse. Flat snow capped hills and the odd strip of woodland could be distinguished against the pale cloudless sky. Other than that, there was nothing to witness except an infinite sheet of white.

Emmy couldn't understand why Mr Rabbit was complaining— Beasley had claimed a permanent perch on her shoulder and had been nattering in her ear for the past hour. Even Luke and Flora looked fed up with the bee's hundredth retelling of his story.

They were full of energy when the journey began but their initial enthusiasm had long dimmed since then. Now each of them (sans Beasley) dragged their aching feet; Mrs Rabbit was fussing about breaking another nail, Flora stared glumly at the endless piles of snow, and Luke kept asking "_Are we there yet?" _

"No, we're _not_ there yet," Emmy answered her brother's latest query through clenched teeth.

"How much _longer_?" Flora also joined in the continuous whining.

Mr Rabbit tossed a glance over his shoulder. "Still a good couple of miles to go. We'll get there faster if you lot pick up the pace!"

"We cannot _all _be as tenaciously impatient as _you_," his spouse snapped.

Emmy sighed. If Clive were here right now, he would probably roll his eyes and comment on how childishly irritating they were all acting. _Clive... _she wondered what he was doing right at that moment. Was he still inside the Witch's palace? Was he being _tortured? _Who knew what her moron brother had gotten himself into.

She knew Clive (being only a few years her junior) was stubborn but smart He would almost certainly be able to hold on; at least until they reached Anton's camp and requested the true king's help.

Emmy wasn't too keen on acquiring the assistance of a creature— she was unsure if Anton was a man or another strange Larnian native— they had never met before. It seemed, however, they would have to trust in Anton if they wanted to save Clive.

Mr Rabbit's shouts suddenly broke through her thoughts. "Damn, she's found us... Run! RUN, _NOW!" _

Emmy didn't even pause to register the ringing of bells or the rushing sound of sledge over snow behind them.

Beasley hung onto her shoulder for dear life. "Faster, faster!" he urged in her ear. Sprinting after Flora, Emmy grabbed her sister's hand to quicken her pace. Emmy's eyes darted around as she searched for Luke. Surprisingly (and thankfully), he was in front running alongside the Rabbits. Coming up was a small thicket where there was a chance they could lose the Queen's sledge through the tightly packed trees...

"_By there!" _It was Luke who spotted the bank on the edge of the thicket; beneath was a rather small ditch camouflaged by snow and green bushes. The five of them leapt behind the bank and huddled closed together, making themselves as obscure as possible. After several tense moments they heard the sledge draw to a stop— how far from their hiding place, that was uncertain—and footsteps crunching through the snow as someone dismounted.

The brief silence that followed was sliced clean when Mr Rabbit breathed; "Right, I'm going to check if she's still up there."

"Are you _insane_?" Mrs Rabbit immediately captured his paw, hissing "What you suggest is suicide... and you could give our position away!"

"That's a chance I'll have to take." As much as he wasn't thrilled putting his neck out for the three humans, Mr Rabbit knew it had to be done. _Prophesy and all that jazz. _Without another word, he disappeared from the hole.

The rest of them waited; their breaths shallow and quick. Luke and Flora gripped Emmy's hands— one on each side. The combined banging of their hearts sounded as loud as a jackhammer as they nestled against their elder sister, quivering. Mrs Rabbit had drawn her claws, ready to spring to her husband's aid if there was so much as a signal, and Beasley was buzzing with tension. Everyone jumped when Mr Rabbit careered back under the bank. "You need to get away! I'll hold 'er back!"

Flora let out a little shriek. "I don't want to be a statue!"

"Not the Witch," Mr Rabbit said darkly "Something much worse; and much more annoying..."

_("Still NOT retaliating!")_

"_Ho! Ho! Ho!"_

"_Santa?!" _Luke crowed with joy and rushed outside. His eyebrows threatened to levitate right off his face when he saw, not Jolly Old Saint Nick, but a plump eccentric looking old woman. She was dressed in a ruby coloured blouse, a dark emerald green skirt, and a pointy red hat with a round white pompom at the end.

"You're not Santa..." Luke realised, a little disappointedly.

The stranger gave him a wide grin. "Why, hello there, sonny boy!"

"_Do my eyes deceive me_?" Beasley abruptly whizzed out of the ditch to behold the elderly lady. Emmy, Flora and the Rabbits tentatively followed after him. Like Luke, they were surprised to see the old woman but even more so when they noticed the bright red sleigh behind her. At the front of the sleigh, wearing green harnesses lined with little yellow bells, were six tall brown... _moose?_

_**(("Really, people?" Clive said dryly "We're using mooses— I mean **_**meese**_**... Whatever!"**_

"_**We couldn't find any reindeer on such short notice," Granny Riddleton enlightened him. **_

_**Clive scowled. "No, MJ's just a cheapskate!"))**_

A big bulging sack sat on the back of the sleigh. Luke's heart raced at the sight of it. _Santa or not, maybe they would still get_ _presents!_

Emmy in relief sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. We thought you were the Witch." Though this odd person _did_ look rather like a spell caster, especially with that hat of her's.

_("..." ¬_¬)_

"It's really_ her_," Beasley swooned "The great _Puzzle Master!_ The _Patron Saint of Puzzles_ in Larnia!"

"Indeed, it is_ I_," the woman beamed "Before you stands the beautiful and clairvoyant Granny Riddleton."

"_Beautiful?" _Mr Rabbit said under his breath "Looks more like an old hag to me."

Granny Riddleton detected his grumbling and studied the bunny with a canny smile. "I know you... _Mr Rabbit_. You're on my _Naughty List_!"

Suddenly something shifted from inside Granny Riddleton's sack and a _girl_ burst out of the bag, giving Luke and Flora a start. Half of the girl's body remained submerged in the sack but it was hard to miss the brown beehive- like hairstyle piled above her head. She donned a cute purple elf's hat.

"Hi," she greeted the children cheerily "I'm Granny's little helper! But you can call me _Puzzlette._ Because that's my name!" Puzzlette dived back into the sack for a moment, rummaging around for something. "Now, where's that list...? Ah, _here's it is!"_ She popped back up with a scrolled up piece of paper in her hand. "This is the _Naughty List_! Now, let's see..." The elf began to read aloud, unfurling the parchment. "_**Mr S. Rabbit**_... _On the Naughty List for regular outbursts of profanity; for having an unruly temper; for terrible table manners; for often provoking others..."_

"Don't forget that he is a lying unfaithful husband!" Mrs Rabbit added scornfully.

Puzzlette stared at the white cat for a moment before going further down the list. "I think you're on the list too—for '_unbelievable vanity and materialism'..._ Is your name _**Mr C. Rabbit? **_Or, oh, excuse me..! I mean, _**Mrs**__** C Rabbit?"**_

"Never mind that," Granny Riddleton hastily plucked the Naughty List from her granddaughter's fingers. "I'll be willing to make exceptions to the list _just _this once, since the two of you agreed to escort these children to Anton's camp." She smiled at the married couple. "When you return home you will find your burrow in full repair. There won't be so much as a _scratch_ to tell of the Witch's pooches' boorish visit yesterday evening."

"Thank you. We are very much obliged," Mrs Rabbit bowed her head. Her husband also grumbled his gratitude.

Next came Beasley. "To you, little bee, I bestow a special Power— wherever you go, however far, puzzles will be drawn to you." Granny Riddleton winked. "You could call it a '_magnetic personality'_ trait."

Beasley looked awestruck. "T-Thank you, Puzzle Master."

"I am very glad there are those in Larnia like you, little bee, who still enjoy testing their wit against brain teasers. It's good to see the Witch hasn't completely succeeded in destroying the magic of puzzles in this land." The old woman finally turned to the three humans. "Before I can give you your gifts, you have to be tested... with a _puzzle_!"

"It would be an _honour_!" Beasley hollered.

"Not for you, silly," Puzzlette told him "For the Son of Adam and the Daughters of Eve!"

Luke grinned. "Give us your best shot!"

"Alright, let's hear it," Emmy nodded in agreement, smiling.

"Just don't make it _too_ hard," said Flora.

"Here you go:

_"I'm not surprised,"_ she said to her husband.  
><em><span>"Well it is Winter,"<span>_ said the husband. _"But I can confidently say that in 24 hours time, there will still be no sign of sunshine."_

_How can he be so sure? _"

_**(("MJ left a note to the readers..." Emmy picked up a piece of paper. "She said: '**_**I found this Xmas puzzle/ riddle on the internet. Have a go at working it out before reading on!'**_**")) **_

The humans developed thoughtful expressions as they absorbed the puzzle. Flora nibbled on her bottom lip, Emmy tried repeating the riddle to herself several times and Luke scribbled in the little notebook from his brown satchel.

After a few moments, Luke cried "How about this; the husband can be sure there'll still be no sunshine because in twenty four hours' time it would be the _middle of the night_ _again!"_

"That is... _correct_," Granny Riddleton smiled again.

"Hooray, you got it!" Puzzlette cheered.

"Wow, Luke," Flora breathed "How did you work that out so quickly?"

"The professor gave me some puzzles before we left," Luke explained "So I've had a bit of practice!"

"Well, practice does make perfect," Granny Riddleton agreed "And for that you have earned your presents."

Puzzlette clapped her hands together in excitement (you'd think _she_ was the one receiving presents). The elf unfastened the draw strings on the overflowing sack and Granny Riddleton carefully pulled out a number of treasures. All essential to the plot, of course.

First the elderly woman passed two items to Luke. "For you, sonny boy, a dandy slingshot and a silver dagger— careful you don't lose a finger now!" Luke's eyes lit up when he took the weapons. The dagger was quite small but deadly things _could_ come in small packages. There was a shining blue stone in the centre of the blade's handle (Luke thought it was a sapphire) and the dagger came with its own sheath. The slingshot looked exciting as well— it had a beige Y shaped frame made of a type of wood and a leather pouch for shooting ammunition.

"Thanks!" Luke started playing with the slingshot, taking aim at imaginary targets.

"Be careful, Luke," Flora said warily. She bit her lip. "I'm not sure if I'd know how to use a weapon like that..." She imagined cutting herself on the dagger and shivered.

"You probably wouldn't know how. But there is no need for you to wield such weapons, so why would you bother to learn?" Instead, Granny Riddleton handed Flora a crystal bottle containing an orange liquid. She also presented her with an ivory flute engraved with swirling patterns and graceful pictures of flowers and animals. "The contents of this bottle have the power to cure any disease or injury. As for the flute, when you play it someone will immediately come to your aid, wherever you may be... Well, they should do. I've never actually tried it myself."

"And last but not least..." It was Emmy's turn. The eldest girl received a gleaming shield and a magnificent sword. Across the shield was the insignia of an indigo lion standing on its hind legs with its head held back in a mighty roar. It looked ready to leap into battle. The hilt of Emmy's sword was made of gold and the moment she held it to the sky she knew it had been made for _her_.

"Thank you," Emmy breathed.

Mr Rabbit protested. "What are you giving _her_ weapons for? A battlefield is no place for a _girl!_"

"Sexism—such _cheek!_" Mrs Rabbit slapped her husband across the back of the head. "Do remember it was _I _who saved you from the Queen's dungeons?"

"Yeah, but you're not really a _girl,_ are you?"

"What was that?"  
><em>"Nothing, Dear!"<em>

Granny Riddleton smiled; climbing back onto her sleigh. "Well, I must be off. Wherever there are lost puzzles, I will be there. Use those gifts wisely now!"

"Bye," Puzzlette put her hands to her head and gave them a strange little wave "Hope to see you soon soon soon!"

"Take me with you, Puzzle Master!" Beasley begged.

Granny Riddleton shook her head. "I'm afraid not this time, little bee. You are needed—there is still work for you to do here. Besides, Spring will be arriving shortly and there will be lots of flowers. You'll like that!"

"Good bye," the group called as the moose/ mooses/ meeses _**((Just kidding, I know actual plural is moose!)) **_cantered away, drawing the sleigh behind them.

Mr Rabbit released a sigh. He turned to the others, his expression hard. "Thank Grosky she's gone. Now we really have to _move_. We've got a bloody river to cross and the ice is melting. Fast."

* * *

><p>"Wasn't that fun?" MJ chatted to Beasley as she walked through the studio doors. The familiar mixed scents of raw acting talent, blood, sweat and tears immediately washed over her.<p>

"I—I can't believe ya made me eat snails," Beasley retched at the memory (They weren't exactly insects but he still felt like a cannibal after devouring molluscs!) "And then I had to walk through that art museum with ya and your '_Uncle Donald Duck'_..."

"Ah, good times, good times," MJ smiled.

The bee deadpanned. "I've never been more humiliated in all my life."

"What the...?" MJ trailed off suddenly.

The studio— _her _studio— was in ruins!

Litter and broken props were strewn over the floor and inappropriate graffiti words had been sprayed across the set scenery. A fire alarm was going off as choking black smoke emanated from the direction of the kitchen (Flora's handiwork, no doubt).

MJ heard Don Paolo release a mechanical laugh. There was an explosion as he activated one of his homemade inventions.

MJ gaped when she saw Luke (sweet naive little_ Luke_). The young boy was stark _naked_ except for his blue jumper tied around his neck as a makeshift cape. He was riding on the back of one of Descole's wolves, screaming and giggling like the _Teletubbies _on crack.

Then Prime Minister Bill Hawks ran on to the set. Suddenly, a gunshot went off and Bill hit the ground, presumably dead. (Then again Bill always survives another day to _ruin lives_, so who knows?) Clive calmly came on stage after Bill, holding a shotgun and sporting a satisfied Cheshire cat grin.

"CLIIIIIIIIVE!" MJ shouted. Somehow she just _knew_ he was behind all of this.

Clive turned to her and smiled as if everything was right as rain. "Oh, MJ, welcome back. How was your trip?"

"What did you do with Emmy?" the authoress thundered.

There was a muffled cry in response. Emmy tumbled out of the director's office— gagged and bound back to back with Professor Layton. (Well, at least Mr Insano Clive hadn't _murdered_ them.)

Said Mr Insano shrugged. "What? I politely asked Emmy's permission to take Bill Hawks out of the Torture Room for some... _exercise_," Clive chucked "But unfortunately she denied my request, as did the professor when I asked him later on. So, I had to _constrain_ the two of them for a while. Then since I was a little, heheh... _preoccupied," _he hefted his weapon from one hand to the other "I left the Don to work on his machines and I forgot to keep an eye on Flora. Then she broke into the kitchen and fed Luke far too much sugar... and God knows where _Descole_ is right now."

"It's—It's all _your_ fault my studio is trashed!" MJ was shaking from pure rage. She ripped the shotgun out of Clive's grasp and pointed it in his direction. "You'd better start running. _Now._"

Beasley whistled at Clive. "And ya'd better run _fast_ if I were ya, mate."


	14. The thaw

_**((The cover for **_**Prince Lando**_** is complete. Just remove the spaces and go to:**_

_** http:**_

_**/dontstopbelievin123.**_

_** /art/The-Chronicals-of-Larnia-Prince-Lando-316944613**_

_**If that doesn't work [knowing my luck it won't] type in "The Layton, the witch, and the wardrobe" on Google search. That should take you to THIS fanfic's cover but I'm sure you can find it from there!**_

_**Of course you'll see it eventually when I start the sequel.)) **_

* * *

><p>After MJ organised a thorough clean up of the set and punished Clive by locking him in a cupboard full of rabid fan girls, things were back to their normal shipshape at the studio.<p>

Emmy, (having recovered from being confined in the director's office for a week), was particularly in high spirits today.

In the upcoming scene they were filming, her character had to handle a sword and so Professor Layton kindly agreed to give her a fencing lesson this morning!

Emmy smiled and gave a contented sigh. She could see it now— the professor gently holding her wrist as he guided her sword arm up and murmured techniques in her ear, his hand around her waist...

_**((Yes, I am an Emmy/Layton shipper. Deal with it! I admit Layton/Claire were perfect for each other and I love the pairing but sadly Claire is gone. Hershel needs someone to make him happy again— that person is Emmy!)) **_

"Lollygagging, are we?" Descole's cool voice knocked Emmy out of her stupor as he swept onto the set.

The brunette stuck her nose in the air, hiding her flushed facial features. "Oh, so you're back then. I was hoping Clive had locked you in the Torture Room with a Broneph Clone for company."

"If you _must _know," Descole retorted "For the past fortnight, I resigned to my _private mansion_ in Italy."

"_Really?_ I wasn't aware _puppy-pirates _were allowed to enter Italy, or any country for that matter."

"Ha ha," the scientist didn't sound amused in the slightest. "If you are quite finished reproaching my wardrobe, can we get this over with? I have better things to abide my time then enduring the morning with _you_."

"What do you mean?" Emmy asked blankly.

Descole sighed in impatience, displaying the sheathed sword at his waist. "You require a practice in sword fighting. Of course, you couldn't even begin to dream of reaching _my_ level of experience but I will teach you the basics."

"You really shouldn't trouble yourself," Emmy informed him dryly "The professor will be here any minute. I would rather learn from the best, and a true gentleman."

Descole sneered "Gentlemanly Layton sends his _most_ _sincere_ _apologies _because his conference meeting at the university has overrun. Therefore, MJ insisted that _I _cover your lesson."

"You're taking orders from a _teenage girl_?"

"A teenage girl who has a heinous temper and you know it. Now, enough talk. We shall begin."

Emmy shrugged, walking to the opposite end of the set to face her "mentor".

Descole threw an epee (a thin round sword) at her and she caught it out of the air with ease.

Flora ran between the two, into the middle of the field, clutching a red flag in each hand.

"Yay," Flora cheered "This is the first line I've had in ages!" She looked from Descole to Emmy, her expression turning apprehensive. "Shouldn't you guys be wearing protective suits or something?"

Descole snorted. "I have no need. This will be a simple battle."

"You mean we'll be fighting right now?" Emmy was a little taken aback "I don't even know the rules or how to use a sword!"

"I believe in learning on the job," Descole smirked "Unless you're _scared_, of course.

Emmy faced him squarely. "Then I won't require protection either."

"Okay," Flora giggled, raising her arms and taking a step back. "Ready...? _Go!"_

The flags came down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>

**THE THAW**

Luke's jaw went slack when the group gazed into the grey rugged gorge at what had once been a waterfall stood a huge glacier (he felt like an ant beside it!). Below, ice was beginning to break away with the current of the warming river water like broken fragments of white china and there was a constant cracking sound as if someone was stamping on crushed egg shells.

"Oh, my..." Flora gasped. "A—Are you sure this is the only way across, Mr Rabbit?"

Mr Rabbit inclined his head "I'm afraid so."

"Isn't there a bridge we can use?" Luke looked around but there was nothing between them and the steep sides of the gorge except for the glacier and a _very _big drop.

"If there was a bridge do you think we would still be standing _here_ right now?" Mr Rabbit rolled his eyes. "Use your brain, boy."

"Surely you're not proposing that we _climb _down there," Mrs Rabbit protested.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"There are _rocks..._ My claws will become permanently worn down and my fur will get _dirty." _She had already broken several nails from treading across the land. At least the snow hadn't besmirched her beautiful white coat!

"Fine. You can _swim_ across the river when the ice's finished melting. Have fun getting wet— I'd love to see how your _fur_ looks then." Mr Rabbit turned to the humans. "Watch your step and don't look down."

"Right," Emmy gave a firm nod.

"B—But..." Mrs Rabbit stared after her attendants as they as began to scale the wall, feeling for footholds in the crag. "Wait for_ me!"_

The dissolving snow made the rocks slippery beneath them; Luke and Flora had a couple of close shaves but luckily Emmy was always there to catch their arms before they could fall. (This was no problem for Beasley, of course.)

Although everyone was very glad to have their feet planted at the bottom of the gorge, there was a problem. One step was all it took to make the ice hiss and crack.

"I'll go first," said Mr Rabbit. He edged forward, testing the stability of the surface by gently tapping his feet. The others followed with due caution.

They heard Mrs Rabbit let out a yowl when her paw broke through the ice.

"_Pussy,"_ Mr Rabbit muttered to her.

"I get it! She's a _pussy cat," _Luke smiled innocently "So she doesn't like _water_."

"_Yeah_," the rabbit began sarcastically "That's _exactly _what I—"

Icicles suddenly rained down from the top of the frozen waterfall. Barks cut across the air.

"Don't look now," Beasley warned them "But I think the Witch's mutts are back on our trail!"

"That's the _Queen _to you." They wheeled their heads in horror to see Third Eye Jakes looming from the cliff on the other side of the gorge, blocking their way across the river.

The ogre was as large as an alpha male gorilla— perhaps larger— with brown leathery skin and a club in his hand. He smiled maliciously at them, displaying rows of rotting teeth. Luke and Flora cowered behind Emmy at the sight of him. Beasley retreated straight to her shoulder.

"How the Chelmey did 'e get over there?" Mr Rabbit demanded.

There was no time to find out because the wolves were leaping down from the rocks. Four from behind and the two that ran across the glacier jumped in front of them, growling. They were trapped in the middle of the ice while the river was thawing even faster with the extra weight.

Mr Rabbit bounded in front, aiming a kick with his powerful hind feet. He caught one wolf in the face but was too slow for the second pack-member; it pinned him to the floor, biting his throat when he squirmed.

"Release him!"Mrs Rabbit shrieked and advanced towards her struggling husband. She yelped again when more ice crumbled underneath her, creating a splash of water. "_MEEEEEOW!_ DON'T HARM HIM, PLEASE!"

Emmy's hand frantically fumbled around her waist for Granny Riddleton's gift. She caught the loop in her belt and wrenched the sword from its sheaf.

Jakes belched out a laugh when she pointed the weapon at the wolf detaining her friend. "Drop that sharp toy, missy and no one will get hurt."

"M-Maybe we should listen to him, Emmy..."

Emmy ignored Flora's whimpers for the moment. Instead she shouted at the captain of the secret police. "Where is our brother? I demand that we see Clive!"

They needed to stall for what precious time they had left. Emmy was trying to keep an eye on the diminishing sheet of ice along with the wolves (on both sides) and the ogre above the cliff.

"Har har! You'll be joining him soon enough. Just keep quiet and come along with us 'til then. Don't make this harder on yourselves."

"Forget what he's bloody saying," Mr Rabbit choked as the wolf's jaws clamped down across his neck "Just kill that overgrown Shrek impersonator and all his fleabag friends, _now!"_

_**((Constable Levin Jakes glared at MJ as he scanned through the script. He repeated angrily **_**"'Overgrown ****Shrek**** impersonator?'" **

"_**I can see the resemblance," the authoress said. Then she sighed. "I should really apologise to Shrek..." **_

"_**Why you little—!" He lunged for her.**_

"_**Don't bother, tubby. I could outrun you with my feet tied together and you know it!")) **_

Emmy shot Jakes a defiant look. "If you want us, you're going to have to come down here and get us, Third Eye! What kind of person calls himself that anyway? You're a joke." She turned the sword in his direction. Flora, Luke and Mrs Rabbit stared at her in disbelief.

"Have ya gone mad?" Beasley inquired in her ear.

"No," Emmy breathed, hoping only he could hear "When I give the signal, distract that wolf. Cover for Mrs Rabbit until she's gotten Mr Rabbit back over here."

"If ya say so..."

"You couldn't catch us if you tried_" _Emmy resumed taunting the ogre "It's a miracle you can even see us over all those double chins of yours."

A couple of the wolves started making strange panting noises, as if they were laughing.  
>"Shut up," Jakes' roar was enough to quell the canines' amusement "Attack 'em, you dogs!"<p>

Despite feeling frightened, Luke made Flora giggle when he managed to say "Maybe he isn't smart enough to climb all the way down here."

"He would probably leave footprints in the rock," Beasley sniggered.

That was the last straw for Jakes. "You asked for it, you puny bunch of maggots!" He surveyed where he was standing for a moment before clambering clumsily into the gorge, causing the frozen waterfall to shake precariously and more icicles fall away. The wolves glanced up at their leader in confusion (this hadn't been the initial plan).

Emmy yelled _"Now!" _

Mrs Rabbit saw her chance. She rushed for her husband with Beasley flying behind her.

The wolf holding Mr Rabbit down happened to be the same one that Beasley had aggravated in the woodland village before. (Since _that_ ordeal he was now deaf in one ear.) _Aw, not again. For Grosky's sake...!_ The wolf thought, releasing a whine when the bee buzzed around his head, batting him in the eye.

Snarling, Mrs Rabbit also swiped the wolf across the face and rescued her spouse from large dog's grip. Unsurprisingly Mr Rabbit had slipped into unconsciousness and the bite wound on his neck was bleeding quite profusely. The cat dragged his body safely back to the centre of the frozen river— or maybe _not _so safely because, you know, _melting ice_ and everything— where the others formed a tight circle around him.

Beasley rejoined the group as well, having punished the wolf enough. The poor animal let out a pained howl. _Oooowwww! That was my GOOD EYE_!

Jakes jumped down from the final ledge. Wide fissures ripped across the ice sheet the instant his feet hit the bottom. He was too busy wallowing in his own triumph to notice, however.

Facing the group with a nasty smile, Jakes said "That was easy. Have you lot given up yet?"

Emmy shrugged and looked at her watch. "Not quite yet. We're still waiting."

"Waiting for _what_?" He didn't like the girl's tone of voice— it was too cheerful.

"_This."_

Suddenly white jets of water burst out of the glacier; small at first but rapidly growing in strength and number, and blasting Jakes and the wolves in the faces.

Jakes roared something incomprehensible and took a lumbering step back. He fell straight through the ice.

Flora, Luke, Beasley and Mrs Rabbit (keeping hold of her husband) hung on to Emmy as she raised her sword and plunged it into the ice. The patch of ice started to float down the river, carrying them away.

Their victory was short lived, however, as in the next second the glacier collapsed like a broken dam with the sound of shattering glass. A colossal wave of freezing water flew over their heads, consuming them all. (At least that left no hope for Jakes and the wolves.) They resurfaced after a minute, coughing and spluttering.

Nothing could stop the raging river's course now. The churning current and vicious river bends made it feel like the world's (_this world's_) most dangerous water slide. The group clung onto their makeshift raft while they paddled against the flow. By working as a team, they ultimately reached a bank further downstream.

Flora scrambled up the riverbank, followed by Beasley. Mrs Rabbit hauled Mr Rabbit out of the water after them. Neither of them had ever been so relieved to be on dry land.

Flora sat down, shivering and exhausted as Emmy pulled her sword out of the ice-sheet. But a young boy was nowhere in sight...

Flora's eyes widened and she cried "Where's _Luke_?"

Terrifying realisation dawned on Emmy. "Luke_? LUKE!"_ she screamed, looking up and down the river wildly. A moment ago she'd had an arm around his shoulder but the tide must have ripped him out of her grip. _How could she loose Luke?_ Another one of her siblings was missing and it was all _her_ fault...! Maybe the current hadn't taken him too far yet, they could search further down the river—

"Yes, you _do_ have very pretty wings, Mr Butterfly." They turned in amazement to find Luke crouched over a single pink flower across the bank, talking to an insect.

"_Thank God!" _Emmy's panic was immediately replaced by relief. She needed to remain calm if a frightening situation like that were to really occur, being the oldest.

Luke greeted them with a smile. "Oh, hi, everyone." Then he returned his attention to the yellow winged butterfly. "Yes, they're my family... It _is_ a bit little warmer out now, isn't it?"

"Spring's 'ere," Beasley declared jubilantly "Just like the Puzzle Master predicted!"

"We can _all_ see that," Mrs Rabbit snapped. She reviewed her comatose spouse with avid concern. His wound was still raw, his breathing laboured... The cat nearly strangled the Son of Adam when he spoke next.

"_What's that Mr Butterfly?"_ Luke jumped to his feet in excitement "He says Anton's Camp isn't far from here."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Mrs Rabbit growled "My husband requires medical aid sooner rather than later. No falling behind!"

**_(("Is my character going to _die_?" Subject 3 wondered._**

**_"Maybe..." MJ answered "What makes you ask that?"_**

**_"'Cause if he dies I don't have to act no more. I'm blowing this joint for good"_**

* * *

><p>How many of you have seen the first <em>Twilight<em> movie?

Well, picture this: Descole charging towards you as fast as when Edward Cullen saves Bella from being hit by a van in the school parking lot. _Yeah..._ that's what it was like for Emmy. Just, you know, without the whole being-saved-by-a-veggie-vampire part.

"_En garde!"_ No sooner had the flags come down Descole drew his sword and rushed her from across the set. Five seconds later, Emmy peeled her eyes open to find the tip of his epee touching her chest.

"You weren't even ready," said Descole as he lowered his weapon (Emmy sighed inwardly). He returned to his end of the stage. "Again."

Granny Riddleton and Puzzlette watched the match from the sidelines.

"Come on, girlie," Granny called to Emmy "Show the Puppy Pirate lad who's boss."

"You can do it, do it, do it!" Puzzlette encouraged.

"Silence," Descole barked "Or I will be forced to smite the spectators."

Flora waved the flags and the second round began.

This time Emmy was better prepared for her opponent's attack. She lifted her sword to block Descole. Emmy could only detain him for a few moments, however, because in a flash he was behind her, his blade pressed against her neck.

"I win again," he hissed in her ear "You really should try harder."

"There's no such thing as a bad student," Emmy breathed in reply "Only a bad teacher."

"Hmph." They took up their positions once more.  
>"Give me a <em>P<em>," Puzzlette chanted "Give me a _U, _give me double _Z_, give me an _L..."_

Flora frowned in confusion. "I don't think that's how you spell _Emmy_."

"Of course not, that's _my _name, silly!" Puzzlette smiled.

"Um, okay then..." Flora edged away from the Puzzlette.

"Let's make this interesting," Descole told Emmy "If _I_ win you must become my serving maid for a month."

"And if _I_ win its vice versa."

"Agreed." (Descole knew just how slim the chances were that he would be defeated.)

Flora brought the flags down a final time. "Go!"

As Emmy expected, Descole ran towards her again. Instead of raising her sword in a vain attempt to block him again, she moved to the side and stuck her leg out. Predictably, Descole went flying and landed on the floor. The scientist gazed up at her in shock and rage when the edge of her sword touched his chest.

"You... You _tripped_ me! That's against the rules!"

"Hmm..." Emmy grinned "I don't recall you teaching me the _rules. _You better go and check your dress size, Descole, because I'm ordering a _maid outfit_ for you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>((That's the last of these "movie only" chapters. Thank GROSKY... Oh, geat, now I keep saying that. <strong>_

_**In the next chapter we WILL reach Anton's camp. Mark my words. **_

_**Are you ready to meet Anton? I sure am! But he may not be exactly what you're expecting...**_

_**I have been receiving many views (thanks) but where are more RE-viewers?))**_


	15. Is this Anton I see before me?

_**[[If you haven't done so already, please R&R my Luke/Nina fanfic: Seashells!]] **_

* * *

><p>MJ faced her unseen audience. "The moment you've all be waiting for has finally arrived," she announced in a solemn voice "So far two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve have entered the puzzling land of Larnia, just as it was foretold. Now Emmy, Luke and Flora will reach their desired destination while Clive still remains in the clutches of the Dark Witch—"<p>

Descole burst onto the set, snarling "How many times must I tell you, you obtuse impotent writer? I am a _male _and so my character will be addressed as _King _or _Warlock _or _his majesty._ Do you understand?!"

"Are you sure about the _male _part?" MJ glanced at the scientist's clothing. He was wearing a maid's outfit with a white apron and a frilly black skirt.

"Descole," Emmy called "Where's that latte I ordered five minutes ago? And give me a foot massage while you're at it!"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Descole the maid yelled. (_Hey, that kind of rhymed_!) He scowled at MJ— daring her to laugh—and stormed off the set.

"Well, that was random," MJ returned her attention to the crowd "As I was saying, the time has come for them to meet Anton. Excited? I sure am! In fact, I've invited a special guest to the studio in honour of this occasion… Give a big warm welcome to _Katia Anderson_!"

Katia came into the room and smiled politely at the authoress. "Thank you for having me."

"Say hello to the audience, Katia! And wave to the camera!"

"Oh?" The purple haired woman looked around in confusion "I'm sorry, but I don't see—"

MJ went straight to the questions (she had to keep the viewers entertained after all). "So, what was your first reaction when you heard your grandfather would be starring in a feature length film?"

"I was slightly surprised at first due to my grandfather's..." Katia hesitated

"_Old_ _age?"_ MJ supplied nonchalantly.

"Exactly. Of course though, I was thrilled for him when I heard the news. He's been heartbroken since he discovered that my grandmother... Well, this experience has defiantly cheered him up. He had the most handsome profile when he was younger, you see. I assume you directors have an eye for that sort of thing."

"Indeed we do," MJ winked to the spectators. "_Maybe being in the limelight will bring some of those younger years back out of him..."_

"What was that?" said Katia.

"Nothing! _Nothing at all!_ That's it for today's interview," MJ grinned to the audience "Tune in next week when I'm joined by a crazy ex-convict whose name starts with _C_.

Cheerio for now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<strong>

**IS THIS ANTON I SEE BEFORE ME? **

Two hours had elapsed since Emmy, Flora and Luke removed the fleecy coats that they "borrowed" from the wardrobe; hanging them on the boughs of a nearby cherry tree. At this point in their journey the robes were sopping wet and reduced to tatters, anyhow (they were certain the professor wouldn't miss the garments). The rest of their damp clothes dried out quickly as they passed through emerald green glades where sunlight streamed between the canopies of fresh leaves.

Vibrant flowers with waxy petals adorned the branches above, filling the air with sweet perfumed aromas. The loamy soil felt springy underfoot.

They gradually began to notice the lack of ice that had once glazed the forest ferns and shrubs. Everything was coming back to life after the endless years of winter.

A bird twittered to them and Flora looked up in amazement to see a brown thrush perched in a hawthorn tree. _Does this mean the Witch's spell is starting to fail? _She wondered. Was all this happening because of Anton? Or could it be because they were here just as the Prophesy had said...?

As if he'd read her thoughts, Beasley suddenly declared "We're here!"

They had trekked up a verdant slope overlooking a sprawling city of red tents with yellow flags swaying proudly in the breeze. A sentry must have spotted them because a horn sounded somewhere below to announce the humans' arrival.

"_Anton's Camp..." _Luke breathed.

"Well, let's not stand here gawking," Mrs Rabbit ploughed down the hill, still half supporting Mr Rabbit. The cat had stubbornly insisted on carrying her husband without raising a single complaint earlier when they broke away from the course of the river and wandered through the woodland. Knowing they would soon be in Anton's presence, she fussed slightly with her matted white fur but continued to search for a medical tent of some sort for Mr Rabbit.

The others slowly followed her, walking past a small stream and tree covered with blossoms.

Flora was astonished when a cluster of lavender coloured petals accumulated in the breeze, taking the figure of a young woman. The Dryad— which Flora would learn the beautiful creature was called later on— let out a musical peal of laughter and waved to her.

The camp was teeming with thousands of Larnians; talking animals such as leopards, horses, rhinos, boars and dogs in addition to mythical creatures the children had only ever read about in story books. There were Fauns similar to Mr Paolo, Satyrs with goatish faces, flying beasts known as Griffins sporting the head of an eagle and the body of a lion, and magnificent Centaurs with the hindquarters of a horse.

Many of the troops wore heavy armour and hardened expressions. Some were busy training while others sat in the mouths of their pavilions cleaning rusty weapons or heating food on smoking cookfires.

The resonating clang of metal on metal ceased and sparing pairs turned to stare at the humans trotting through the maze of canvas tents. Flora felt her face heat up from all the attention they were attracting. More and more Larnians congregated behind them as they ventured into the centre of the encampment, talking in high excited voices.

The group halted when they came to a large command pavilion flying a pennant embroidered with a mighty blue lion. A robust Centaur with a breastplate full of bushy blue hair was stationed outside.

Mrs Rabbit gagged and covered her mouth at the sight of the half-horse man. "Surely _that _cannot be the beautiful Anton... I mean just l-look at that _revolting growth_ on his chest! Why, it looks as if it may grow a mouth or eyes or... Haven't _razors_ already been invented in Larnia?!"

"That's not Anton," Beasley corrected the feline "Ya looking at the first Centaur to ever walk across the planes of Larnia— the great _Grosky._ He's known for his legendary chest hair."

The Centaur puffed out his pilose upper body. "In actual fact, Grosky was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great uncle. I am General Clamp of the army, Anton's second in command."

Emmy withdrew her sword and held it high. "We wish to see Anton."

Clamp nodded. The other Larnian troops bowed and waited. Silence enveloped the camp as the entrance flaps of the command pavilion opened.

"LADIES AND GENTLE-LARNIANS, ARE YOU READY TO _ROOOOOCK?" _A brown Satyr wearing sunglasses burst out of the tent holding a wooden spear for a makeshift microphone.

"Is _that_ Anton?" Luke was shocked.

Beasley shook his head. "Nope. That's just Sammy Thunder. He likes to get the crowd going before Anton makes an appearance."

"You mean like a royal fanfare?"

"Sort of..."

Sammy screamed at the top of his lungs and pumped his fist in the air. "ARE YOU READY TO MEET THE _KING?_"

"_YEAH!"_ The army behind them cheered.

"THEN PUT YOUR HANDS/ PAWS TOGTHER FOR THE ONE AND ONLY... _ANTOOOON!_"

Flora was immediately reminded of the surreptitious Severus Snape from Harry Potter when a gaunt form stepped out of the pavilion. The person was pale with spectacles at the top of a hooked nose. This was accompanied by pointy ears and greased-back dark hair. He wore a trim green suit and an orange bow tie.

Flora's voice shook when she asked. "I-Is _that_ Anton...?"

"No," Beasley answered. He seemed agitated for some reason. "I think... that's Anton's butler."

"He's a _goblin_," Mrs Rabbit said with utter horror "Why would Anton hire a loathsome creature of this sort from one of the darkest races throughout Larnia? And as his personal servant too— it's _unthinkable!"_

The goblin paid them no mind but shuffled to the other side of the tent. He bowed from the waist up as the entrance flaps opened a third time.

Standing in the mouth of the pavilion was a pampered little dog dressed in a stripy cap and a green poncho.

Emmy sighed, her patience evidently growing thin. "Are _you_ Anton?" she called.

"Yip! Yip!" The petite canine wagged its tail in excitement.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

The entrance covers parted yet _again, _now revealing a man in a red jumper with a Super Mario style moustache. He chuckled. "Keh heh heh... Wait, how did I end up here?"

_**[["Cut!" MJ shouted over the set "This joke is just getting old." **_

_**She turned to the man with the moustache. "Yo, Stachenscarfen! I don't know **_**where **_**you came from but I want you OUT of my studio. Now. Kapeesh?" **_

_**The man chortled. "Keh heh heh! Oh, no, no, no, my name isn't Stachen—"**_

"_**Yeah, and my name isn't Mary Jane. (It really isn't.) Just get lost!" **_

_**With a final chuckle Stachenscarfen sank into the shadows.]] **_

After an entire hour of witnessing _non-Antons_ exit the tent (_how big was that thing on the inside anyway?) _Mrs Rabbit released a restless yowl. "This whole affair is _ridiculous_! My husband is in desperate need of a healer and Anton still refuses to show himself. Well, we will not wait any longer."

Luke, Emmy, Flora and Beasley watched as she lobbed Mr Rabbit away to find a doctor. At that moment another person came out of the pavilion. Whoever this was spoke in a rich tone that made the humans tremble. "Welcome."

The children turned to behold the lean figure now standing before them and they instantly knew, without a doubt, that _this_ was real Anton:

Curling golden hair, fathomless turquoise coloured eyes, and skin the shade of ivory.

It was impossible to determine his age, for his face was smooth and unlined. He donned a long blue coat with cuffs and a handsome white shirt beneath. It was not his elaborate apparel that defined him, however. Of all the creatures assembled before him, he was the most distinguished, like a sapphire resting on a bed of brown autumn leaves.

He was a man yet _not_ a man... There was an inhuman grace to his every movement, a striking prestige the children had never seen.

The three fell to their knees when Anton addressed them.

"Welcome, Luke, Son of Adam. Welcome Emmy and Flora, Daughters of Eve. And to the brave Larnians that accompanied them, you have my thanks..." Anton paused and said solemnly "But where is the fourth?"

"Our brother's been captured by the Dark Witch," Emmy explained. She gritted her teeth and hung her head a little. "It was my fault really. I should have kept a better eye on him ..."

Flora squeezed Emmy's hand in a comforting gesture. _Maybe if we'd all listened to Clive, would he be here right now? Would any of us be here? _Flora thought. She had noticed her older brother was acting strangely earlier but she hadn't discussed the matter with Emmy or Luke. _Maybe if I'd just spoken up, we could've gotten to Clive before it was too late._

"He betrayed them, your majesty," Beasley hollered.

"That's not true; the Queen put a spell on him!" Luke looked at Anton beseechingly "Please, Sir, you have to help our brother!"

"We will do what we can," Anton promised "For now, I'm sure you've all had a long journey and require rest. Nigel will escort you to your quarters." He nodded to the Goblin beside him. "And please, Son of Adam, do not feel obliged to address me with such grand titles. _Anton_ will do just fine, thank you." The king flashed Luke a smile.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to the MJ Show<em> with your host... MJ<em>!"

The authoress bounded onto the stage with a microphone, imagining the roar of the audience around her.

"Hello everyone," she waved "This week my special guest is a young man who just got back from the big house. He's got a crazy criminal record; he built a mobile fortress and attempted to level London to the ground... Say hello to Mr_ Clive Dove_!"

Clive's entrance was followed by a series of loud booing from the crowd. He sat on a red chair that had magically appeared in the middle of the stage.

"Welcome! So, Clive, how's life been treating you?" MJ leaned over the chair arm, getting right up in his face.

Clive shifted away. "Are you meant to be a bad Jeremy Kyle impressionist or something?"

"Hey, I'm the one who's asking the questions around here!" Then she hissed in his ear. "Look, play along or its back to the _Cupboard_."

Clive gulped as memories of rabid fangirls came flooding back to him. He took a breath and answered MJ's query. "Life's been... interesting, thanks."

"Great! And are you, you know, cleared of your little _insanity_ problems now?"

"Um, I think so."

"Why don't we test this little theory out?" MJ stood up. "Ladies and gentlemen, my next special guest is the corrupt prime minister of Britain— _Bill Hawks_!"

Bill swaggered onto the set, smiling.

Before Bill could even take a seat, Clive had ripped a pistol from who-knows-where on his body and shot the prime minister yet again.

MJ sighed. "Right, back to the cupboard with you, Clive."

"But I did exactly as you asked!" Clive protested.

"I want to see if this works. Every time you do something crazy or life threatening, you'll get sent to the cupboard. Eventually you'll learn to behave."

"NOOOO!" Clive wailed as he was dragged off the stage by a bouncer.

(You know _Harold_ from the Unwound Future? Yeah, MJ hired him to protect the studio!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[So, I hope I nailed Anton's character. I was writing what his personality would've been like BEFORE Sophia left him. You know, when he acted all "modest and polite"? That's what Layton Wiki says anyway... <strong>_

_**But how is it that Anton can appear as a young man? You'll have to wait 'til next time to find out.**_

_**REVIEW!]] **_


	16. Emmy's first challenge

_**[[May I remind everyone that SPOILERS for all the games will be included frequently. I guess I should have warned you earlier...Too late! Mwhahaha I might have already ruined the games for you!]] **_

* * *

><p>Layton, Luke, Don Paolo, Descole and Katia stared at the youthful, blonde haired Anthony Herzen as if he was some sort of ghost sent to haunt them from beyond the grave.<p>

"What _is_ the matter with you all?" Anton inquired, the sides of his unwrinkled face sinking into a frown.

Katia breathed in awe. "Grandfather... How...? What's happened to you?"

"I'm uncertain what you are referring to, Katia dear."

"Y-You're _young!" _Luke stammered "The last time the professah and I saw you- in Folsense, you were an _old man_!"

"Now, Luke," the professor scolded the boy for his impoliteness "I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation for this."

"Of course there is." Everyone turned to see MJ walking on to the set with a knowing smile. "On my way back from France I took a little detour to the little town of Folsense. That's when I found Anton and asked if he would like to be a main character in my story." The authoress sighed. "There was a problem though; for this particular character I originally envisioned someone slightly more appealing and more able-bodied... and with Anton no longer in his prime I was sad to admit he wouldn't fit the role. But I didn't give up hope!" She turned to Layton. "Professor, do you remember what was released from the Folsense Mines over fifty years ago?"

The professor rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It was the hallucinogenic gas from the mines that caused the illusion of Folsense. The Herzen family castle collapsed however, sealing the mines for good and lifting the curse."

"Ah, but the hallucinogenic gas would have still lingered in the air for some time. What if someone went to Folsense and managed to capture some hallucinogenic gas... Say, even the tiniest amount?"

The professor's eyes widened. "Are you proposing?—"

"Yep," MJ grinned "I found some hallucinogenic gas that I dumped over Anton and sprayed a little bit around the studio." She pulled a plastic spray bottle from her pocket and held it up for them to see.

"Then I'm not really..." Anton looked at the palms of his hands in disappointment.

"No. You didn't grow younger; you just _look_ younger, silly. It's all an _illusion_!" MJ waved her hands around in a whimsical manner.

"So, you're saying that this hallucinogenic gas stuff will let us_ see _anything we want?" Don Paolo demanded. He snatched the bottle from MJ's hand. "That means I'll finally see a way to defeat my arch nemesis, Layton!"

"It would be a waste to use this substance for _your_ petty desires," in a flash Descole had swiped the flask from the Don. The scientist smirked. "_I_ will require this to behold the greatest secret of the ancient world, the Aslant Legacy."

"Hey, I stole that first! Don Paolo grabbed the container and tried to pry it from Descole's fingers.

"No, you can't! Both of you only want to use it for bad things!" Luke joined in the three way tug of war...

And then the spray bottle exploded.

As hallucinogenic gas dispersed over Luke, Paolo and Descole, MJ said "Uh, I kinda forgot to mention that you might turn into things _I_ want to see... You know, things created by _my_ mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>

**EMMY'S FIRST CHALLENGE**

Afternoon stretched into early evening at Anton's camp. During the following hours the children were shown to their accommodations; an extensive dome shaped red pavilion had been prepared for the Daughters of Eve, likewise for the Sons of Adam. Flora felt contented to share with Emmy just as she had done in the professor's house. Initially Luke was delighted by the notion of having a huge tent all to himself but claiming the top bunk was no fun if there wasn't someone to grapple over it with you. The bottom bed remained empty and Luke suddenly experienced a pang of loneliness. It wouldn't be the first time since he had been separated from his brother.

The humans were showered with an entire wardrobe's worth of newly tailored Larnian attire upon their arrival. Flora chose a flattering satin red dress and sat beneath a tree while the fawning Dryad women (or the _wood nymphs_ as they were also known) braided flowers into her hair. The nymph who had greeted her earlier, Janice, sang a beautiful melody that brought tears to her eyes.

Luke and Emmy stood a little way from Flora training with some of Anton's troops. Emmy had selected an outfit similar to that of her younger brother— a brown leather tunic over a shirt and leggings. She caught one of Faun soldiers giving her odd glances as she fastened her sword belt around her waist.

Emmy watched as Luke stuck his tongue out in concentration, readying his slingshot with a round stone and aiming for the wooden target before them. He frowned when he missed his mark by miles. A blonde Satyr behind Luke instructed him to angle a tiny bit more above the target and to flick his wrist forward after releasing the shot. On his second try Luke came closer to the bull's eye and he exchanged a grin with the Satyr.

Seeing that her brother was making progress, Emmy turned to a pair of Larnians sparring with swords— a tall Centaur called Deke and another Faun called Jarvis — hoping they could give her some advice, or at least a worthy battle. The duo gazed at her in disbelief when she withdrew her own sword and approached them.

"Can we help you, your highness?" Deke asked.

Emmy smiled determinedly. "I'd like to improve my sword fighting technique, please."

A boom of laughter erupted from the Centaur. "Y—_You_ want to _fight_?" His companion studied her quizzically.

"Yes, actually, I do," Emmy's smile faded. "Is there something funny about that?"

Before Deke could reply, they heard someone proclaim; "_GIVE IT UP FOR ANTON, EVERYONE!"_

Any conversation amongst the soldiers ceased as Anton strode on to the field, flanked by his Goblin butler Nigel and the screeching Sammy Thunder.

"_YEEEEAH, BOW DOWN TO THE K-I-N-G!"_

Anton dismissed the clamorous Satyr (for which Emmy was thankful as her ears were ringing) "Thank you, Sammy. That's quite enough." He exuded a sense of power and authority; evoking the gathered troops to immediately immerse themselves in their training once again.

Sammy simply grinned at him. "You got it Anton, man. Just give Sammy Thunder a call anytime you need me."

Anton sighed as Sammy ambled off, bobbing his horned head and miming playing air guitar. "What are we going to do with him...?" Then the King shifted his attention to the Emmy. "Emmy, might I borrow a moment of your time?"

Emmy nodded. Although Anton wasn't giving her a direct order it was difficult to refuse his request. She followed him back towards the camp. After fifteen minutes most of the soldiers and tree nymphs also departed (beef jerky was on the camp menu for supper tonight), thus ending their training session. This left only Flora, Luke, Janice the Dryad, Deke and Jarvis in the field.

Luke eagerly asked Deke if he could teach him how to use his dagger... and the Centaur laughed in his face. His Faun-friend gave the boy a pondering look, noting that Luke was rather small to be wielding a deadly weapon.

Disheartened, Luke went to sit besides his sister under the tree.

"It's lovely here, isn't it, Luke?" Flora said, listening as Janice hummed them a soothing tune.

"Yeah," Luke agreed "D'you think the professah knows there's an amazing land hidden inside his wardrobe?"

"He's very clever; I wouldn't be surprised if he already knew."

"We should ask him when we get back home!"

"...Are we ever going to make it back?" Flora murmured, suddenly fearful. They couldn't leave without Clive— that is, if the Witch allowed any of them to leave at all.

Luke's answer was chipper "Of course we will."

"That's what _you _think, maggots."

The kids gasped, recognising the voice that was hard enough the crumble rocks. Two snarling grey wolves emerged from the bushes behind the tree, followed by their brutish master.

_Jakes. _Somehow he had survived the thawing river; now he was back to extract his revenge.

Deke and Jarvis took one look at the ogre before they dropped their weapons and legged it, screaming like a pair of frightened school girls.

"Let's make this quick," Third Eye reasoned "The sooner I get rid of you two and that wretched sister of yours, the sooner the Queen coughs up my reward." He snapped his jumbo- sausage sized fingers to the wolves. "_Get 'em!"_

Teeth barred, the wolves sprang at Luke and Flora... they were blocked, however, by a wall of lavender coloured petals.

"Stop it!" Janice's cry echoed through a blustering wind that whipped at Luke and Floras' hair "I won't let you hurt them!" Petals danced around the canines in a dizzying, confounding fashion.

One wolf howled (_M-My head's spinning..._).

_(Consider yourself lucky,) _Its hunting partner growled in response (_Since we starting chasing these humans I've gone death in one ear and blind in my right eye. I'd better compensation for this!)_

"Useless mutts..." Jakes rumbled "I'll 'ave to take care of you little maggots myself."

The Dryad was preoccupied distracting the wolves, therefore unable to shield Luke and Flora when Jakes lunged for both of them.

"Run!" Luke shouted and leapt back. But his sister stood petrified as if she was a rabbit caught in the headlights. "Flora, you need to _move_!"

By the time she did, Flora could only let out a terrified scream. Jakes barrelled in her direction with surprising speed _**[[perhaps he had been working out after hearing the authoress make so many insults about his size]]**, _trapping her in his bone crushing hold. Flora whimpered in agony as she was squeezed like a lemon against the ogre's heavy chest.

"Let her go!" Luke raced towards Jakes— slingshot at the ready— and with a flick of his wrist, fired a pebble into the ogre's pig-like eye. Roaring, Jakes clutched at his face and released Flora.

She scrambled to her brother's side, gasping at the jab of pain from her ribs.

Luke's hand shook as he kept his loaded slingshot trained on Jakes. "Flora, your flute!" he remembered.

_My flute...! _For a horrible panic stricken moment, Flora thought she had left it in her tent. Then her gaze landed under the tree... _there _was her magic flute lying in the grass. Of course, she heaved sigh of relief; she hadn't wanted to part with Granny Riddleton's gift because it was so precious.

Flora ran to the tree. Scooping up her ocarina, she took a deep breath and blew into the instrument with all her might.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[["What are you doing, MJ?" Flora looked over the authoress' shoulder curiously.<strong>_

"_**I'm just making some slight description alterations to **_**Chapter Twelve.**_**.." MJ scribbled over a piece of paper she had already written on. **_

_**Layton's adopted daughter gasped. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**You know the gift your character receives from Granny Riddleton? Originally it was described as **__'_an ivory flute engraved with swirling patterns and graceful pictures of flowers and animals'. _**Well, I've had an epiphany since then. I've gone back and edited the description in that chapter. Instead, Flora's flute is going to be **__'_a brown ocarina engraved with swirling patterns'."

"_**Are you allowed to change the story like that?"**_

"_**Of course I am, it's only a small detail. My adoring fans won't mind! **_**(I hope.) **_**Now, go get Luke's Misthallery girlfriend on the phone. Tell Arianna we need to borrow the **_**Spectre's Flute**_** for an important prop. Heck, invite her to the studio— she can visit Luke!"]]**_

* * *

><p>"That," said Anton "Is Cair Puzzlevelle of the four thrones, in one of which you will sit as High Queen, Emmy."<p>

Emmy stared out at the pearlescent white marble castle where the land of Larnia met the glistening sea miles and miles away. They stood on the southern edge of a high hill; the sun was setting, emblazing the landscape below and highlighting Anton's hair with a golden sheen that almost took her breath away.

"It's just..." Emmy trailed off.

Anton's turquoise eyes fell on her, his gaze regal and questioning. "Do you doubt the Prophesy?"

"What if I don't have what it takes to become queen? I couldn't even lead my family here safely, how can you be sure that I'm fit to lead an entire _nation_?"

"Luke and Flora appear to be unharmed and in one piece."

"I wasn't just talking about them."

"I know..." Anton's brow furrowed "I will find a way to aid your brother, that you have my word."

Emmy muttered "Everyone in Larnia would prefer it if Clive were _High King_, anyway."

"Would you care to explain?"

"Earlier on," she sighed "Some of the troops _couldn't believe_ that I, a young _woman_, wanted to train with them."

Anton was smiling. "It's true that there are fewer female Larnians serving in our forces. However, the ones who I know of are strong, loyal soldiers. They are equally as dependable as their male allies… General Clamp will oversee your training from now on. And sooner or later your subjects will look to you for guidance."

Emmy nodded. She had to be patient and keep an open-mind while she was training. Not only did she require a deeper understanding of how to defend herself and those around her, but her combat skills needed sharpening.

As she and Anton abandoned the hill, Beasley buzzed over to them and landed on her shoulder (something he'd become accustomed to doing lately).

"And where have you been?" Emmy inquired.

"Just sharing my new Puzzle Powers with the rest of the camp," Beasley answered. "Could ya believe it? Some of these Larnians have never even tested their wit against a brain teaser before!"

"_Puzzle Powers?"_ Anton arched an eyebrow, intrigued.

The insect said proudly "It's a gift from the great Puzzle Master. Wherever I go, puzzles follow me because of my magnetic personality… Watch _this_!" Beasley demonstrated, hovering in the air. After several moments tiny spheres of white light gathered around his body like a group of fireflies. These, Emmy realised, must have been lost puzzles scattered around the area.

Beasley grinned. "Would you like to try a puzzle, your highness?"

"Not right now, thank you," Anton shook his head "But most certainly when we encounter a period of respite."

_And when will that be? _Emmy wondered _After a war has been fought? How long will it take to defeat the Witch?_

"Master…" Anton's Goblin butler rasped. He was suddenly lurking behind them, catching Emmy off guard. "I visited the medical tents just as you requested."

"How are the Rabbits faring?" Anton checked.

"Mr Rabbit's wounds have been addressed and he regained consciousness over half an hour ago. By the time I arrived, he was the picture of health. I was nearly ambushed by his wife when I entered the tent. Then Mr Rabbit released a curse and tried to throw a scalpel at me. "

"Sounds like he's back to his jolly old-self," Beasley muttered.

The king nodded. "I appreciate you doing that Nigel, given the… difficult circumstances."

Emmy said rather warily "Mrs Rabbit referred to the Goblins as one of the darkest races in all of Larnia. Is this true?"

To her surprise, Nigel turned to her with a grim smile. "Indeed, other Larnians have right to fear my kind. Goblins have always been known to cause strife; mischief is a sole trait even amongst our youngest offspring. The majority of my species would side with the Queen as they favour the darkness her Winter reign brings."

"I see," Emmy paused "Then— if you don't mind me asking— why do you serve Anton?"

"Few are aware of this fact, but Nigel is an ambassador for those Goblins who despise the Dark Witch after she threatened to destroy their clans," Anton disclosed "I was impressed by the courage and resolution he displayed when he sought me out some years ago; I have kept him at my side since then as my trusted advisor. Nigel exchanges messages between our forces and his clan, and he informs me of the Witch's nefarious schemes."

_("Its warlock! Really, Anton, I at least expected more from you.")_

"So, you're like a secret spy for the Anton's Camp?" said Beasley "Definitely didn't see that coming—

The air was suddenly filled with a rich resonating note, like the singing of a strange hollow bird.

Anton frowned, looking at Emmy. "That's your sister's flute."

"Flora!" Emmy sprinted down slope, (Anton was right behind her) back to the training field where an awful sight awaited her eyes.

Her siblings were clinging to the branches of a sycamore tree for dear life. Less than a metre below, Third Eye Jakes reached for them with a malicious grin.

Luke dropped his dagger-embedding the weapon into the ogre's shoulder. Jakes pulled the small blade out of his skin as if it were nothing more than an irritating thorn. Now Luke's dagger was lost, and he had run out of ammunition for his slingshot. Flora's grip on the bough was dangerously slipping…

They both screamed for help.

"Har har," Jakes laughed "No one can save you now, maggots."

"_I think I can!"_ Emmy rushed him from behind and sliced through the back of the ogre's budging legs with her sword.

Jakes yelled and toppled against the tree like a landed fish. His arms hopelessly swung for Emmy as he fell, roaring. "YOU AND YOUR FAMILY'LL PAY FOR THIS...!"

A sizzling bolt of hatred went through Emmy. "Don't you _ever_ threaten my family again." Then she drove her sword through Third Eye's chest.

Jakes' face went slack and he slumped into the grass.

The Witch's wolves howled when they suddenly picked up the scent of their dead disciplinarian. They burst out of Janice's petal prison and fled from the field with their tails between their legs.

Anton called "They are returning to their mistress. Follow them, quickly!"

A band of charging soldiers descended the slope, tracking the dogs through the bushes. The Larnians that remained on the hill— including Deke the Centaur and Jarvis the Faun— watched Emmy with agape expressions.

Luke and Flora clambered down from the tree (Flora still clutched at her ribs) and hugged their older sister.

"You did it, Emmy!" Luke chirped. "You defeated Third Eye Jakes!"

Emmy knew this and she wasn't proud of herself. She was shaking with shock. Of course she'd been in fist fights; maybe broken a person's nose or a couple of fingers before...

_But she'd never killed anyone._

Jakes would have murdered her brother and sister if she hadn't gotten here in time. He had been evil, barbaric and greedy... Emmy knew all of this and she still wasn't proud of herself.

Anton came and clasped a cool hand on her shoulder. "Claim your sword, Daughter of Eve." Emmy did as he instructed in silence. She jerked the blade out of the Jakes' back and wiped crimson droplets into the grass. (Ogre blood was the same colour as any human's— she hadn't known that.)

"Emmy," her head flew up when Anton uttered her name "I know you are not satisfied with your actions, but understand this: you have done the citizens of Larnia a great service today. What's more, you have earned everyone's respect. I doubt that anyone will be quick to challenge you anytime soon, Emmy Ogreslayer."

* * *

><p>The professor coughed, swatting at the air. "Is everyone alright?"<p>

"I think so, Professah."

Layton's eye widened when he caught sight of his apprentice. "Now Luke, I don't want you to panic but..."

"What is it, Profess...? _AHHH!_" Luke let out a yelp. He had transformed into an apprentice sized double chocolate chip cookie. "W-What happened to me?!"

"I tried to warn you..." MJ tsked.

"_No you didn't_!" the Luke-cookie cried.

"You're right, actually... I didn't warn you, did I? Well, this is the impression I get of you, Luke. You're always so _sweet._ Sometimes I want to eat you up like a _chocolate chip cookie_."

The professor asked "Hmm... Can you explain why Luke did not become an apparition created by his _own_ mind?"

The authoress shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's because we're inside _my_ studio? When you went to the Herzen Castle, you saw the illusions created by _Anton_'s mind, right? It's probably got something to do with whoever owns the premises."

"That's why I changed as soon as I arrived here," Anton realized "You wished for me to appear younger."

Cookie-Luke sighed with relief. "At least it's only an illusion, but it still really takes the biscuit_._ I'm quite worried that you want to _eat _me, MJ."

"What have you got to complain about, brat? Look at _me_!"

Everyone stared at Don Paolo... or at what once had been Don Paolo. In the criminal master mind's place there was now a white _toilet_ with a purple seat cover. The toilet lid flapped open and they heard an echo of Don Paolo's screaming. "You turned me into a stinking _TOILET_! You'll pay for this!"

"Why..." The professor struggled to stifle his laughter "Why did you visualise Paul as a... toilet, MJ?"

"Paolo's always been a _potty mouth_," she explained.

"Care to clarify why I've become this _abomination, _you impotent writer?" Descole growled.

The scientist had turned into a brown puppy while maintaining his hat, mask and feather boa. Descole barred his teeth (but it only looked adorable rather than menacing). "Wait, let me guess... _puppy pirate_?"

"Yep," MJ grinned.

"When will the gas wear off?" Luke asked in concern.

The authoress shrugged. "I've got no idea. We'll have to wait and see." She left the set with the professor rolling his cookie-apprentice behind her.

Doggie-Descole sniffed around the toilet and lifted his back leg.

Don Paolo screeched "_DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[*Phew* I swear that's the longest chapter I've ever written But it had to be detailed because there were some important things back there...<strong>_

_**I've got a surprise :D**_

_**If you'd like to be a special guest in the next "**_**Director's Note" **_**please say so in your review. I **__**don't**__** want any OC applications. I'll simply refer to you as (insert-reviewer's-name-here). I can't reveal much... but its got something to do with Clive!]] **_


	17. Rescue

_**[[I'm not sure why I made this a "special" director's note... Maybe it's cause I'm psyched about getting over 80 reviews? Thank you so much! Now let's see if we can crank this baby up to 100 reviews!]]**_

* * *

><p>"W-Who are all these people?" Clive asked. He had only just been released from the Cupboard on the promise that he behaved. Clive was definitely willing to be good... His unpleasant encounter with the fangirls had definitely left him scarred for life.<p>

"You mean _these_ people?" MJ raised her arms, beholding the eager assembly behind her waiting outside the Cupboard "They're none other than some of my faithful fanatic reviewers!"

"Oh..." At least they weren't rabid fangirls... but still, he'd always thought MJ's 'fans' were nothing more than inventions of the crazy girl's mind. "W-What are they going here?"

"MJ invited us to the studio," a reviewer called Riku's Music Lover explained happily.

Another, Miku, looked ready to explode with excitement "She told us it's a special treat!"

"And she hinted that it involved _you,_ Clive," sjafreak added with a grin.

Clive blanched. This was obviously another one of the authoress' tests to see if his temper or sanity had improved recently. Hopefully her reviewers weren't as insane as she was.

MJ smiled at them all. "Indeed, it does. But before the _treat_ begins... we're going to have a Cupcake Break!"

Redsparrow3 burst into the studio carrying a tray of confections. "Sorry I'm late; I was baking cupcakes all morning!"

"No need to apologise," MJ picked up a chocolate cupcake and shoved it in her mouth "_Delicious!_ And there's enough for everyone!"

Emerald Enchantress tugged on the writer's arm and whispered something in her ear.

"_Hmm?"_ MJ said through a mouthful of cake "..._He's_ your favourite character, you say? Okay, I'm sure I can arrange something later. We can torture him and Clive at the same time."

Clive gulped at the 'torture' part. What did MJ and her band of loony fans have in store for him exactly?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen <strong>

**RESCUE **

Clive peeled his eyes open, feeling very much as if he was undergoing a nightmare that he needed to wake up from immediately. _Where... am I? _He acknowledged bark grinding into his back— he was tied to a tree trunk, no doubt, and a filthy white cloth had been fixed in his mouth. _I must look like bloody damsel in distress! _Clive thought.

It took several moments for the odious memories to come flooding back.

He recollected a lot of uncomfortable travelling by sleigh; sitting in the back seat while the King tried to snake his arm around his shoulders, clenching his teeth when the monarch whispered arousing sentiments in his ear, the King stroking his leg occasionally...

They encountered a brief interval during their journey when Raymond informed them that the snow had melted too much to continue by sledge. In a cold fury, the King had turned two of his sleigh-wolves to metal, apparently blaming them for the country's drastic climate change. He muttered something about "_Accursed Spring weather_" and "_Blasted Anton!_". Clive smirked to himself. This would make the King's task of pursuing his siblings more difficult. Not to mention _irksome._

Alright, he admitted it. Clive could no longer deny that he missed his family or that he needed them right now. He missed happy go lucky Luke; he missed docile Flora and her dodgy cooking, heck— he even missed Emmy's aggressiveness. The next time she battered him he would even _thank her_ for it... maybe.

As the King magically constructed a steel bridge for them to cross a cascading waterfall, Clive wondered if he would ever see his brother and sisters again. Perhaps they were already safe at Anton's Camp, no longer caring what awful (_worthy?)_ fate befell him. He certainly wouldn't forgive himself for his own narcissistic actions.

On the other side of the river they had found Third Eye Jakes sprawled across the muddy bank like a beached whale. The King glared at his henchman before slapping him forcefully in the face.

Jakes jerked back into consciousness with a guttural cough. "Damned little maggots..."

The King's lip curled. "I take it that you failed to apprehend the three of them. Do their lifeless bodies float down the river channel?"

"They escaped when the waterfall burst... Wolves drowned... It's all the older girl's fault— that little _bitch_!" (Clive was amused to hear that Emmy had bested the ogre.)

"Overcome by mere _children_," the monarch sneered "I should end your insignificant life right now, Jakes. It would be an act of mercy."

The ogre's eyes narrowed, his gaze landing on Clive. "Why d'you keep this human pet around as your _plaything_? Is _that_ an act of mercy?"

"I no longer have need for the boy. Do what you want with him. Who knows, you might just redeem yourself in my eyes."

"With _pleasure_." Clive backed up when Jakes cracked his knuckles and advanced towards him.

"_Stop_!" Clive exclaimed "I— I know where Anton is!"

"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear," the King smiled, halting Jakes with a wave of his hand "Please continue, Clive."

_I'm betraying them again, only to save myself. _"…The Stone Table. Anton has any army there."

"Just as I thought…" he barked "Jakes; go on ahead. Gather my associates and spread the word that a war is brewing. All who side with Anton shall perish_._"

A few hundred years of walking later Clive, the King and his dwarf servant came to an orchard where his royal highness's dark forces were aggregated. Many of the flourishing Spring time trees had been chopped down to provide timber for weapon building or kindling; which left charred stumps and a black smog hanging over the woodland. Clive suspected sneaky Raymond knocked him out sometime after that, resulting in the pounding headache he had now.

Struggling against his bonds Clive tried to perceive the king's minions; however, the heavy haze reduced them to grotesque figures that shifted around him. (Or perhaps his vision was faulty due to the migraine was starting to kick in.) He could hear inhuman grunts, snarls, screeches and wiz of blades being sharpened.

He just about recognised Raymond when he approached him. The butler studied Clive for a moment before he sighed and removed the boy's gag.

His lips feeling chafed from the cloth, Clive rasped "W-What're you doing?"

Raymond answered by spooning a wooden bowl of cold broth into his mouth. The broth had a tang of rotten onions; containing dry meat chunks and some type of crunchy root vegetable. It was absolutely revolting. Clive couldn't remember ever tasting anything more delicious.

Clive's jaw worked as fast as Raymond would shovel food inside him, each mouthful hitting his empty stomach with a gurgle. This put him in the dwarf's power, he was at Raymond's mercy, but Clive was too hungry to care. _He hadn't eaten in what... hours? Days? _(Who knew how long the King had kept him in custody.)

It did raise the question why the King was keeping him alive. Perhaps the monarch suspected he was repressing more information about Anton's recent affairs.

When Clive finished his meal Raymond simply took the bowl away, reattached his gag and muttered "Do not tell my master of this." Then the dwarf returned to the centre of the settlement. Clive was confused. _Hadn't Raymond been ordered to interrogate him? _As long as he had a full stomach he wasn't going to evaluate the butler's unexpected gesture.

Sometime later Clive awoke to an urgent howl that tore across the orchard. A grey wolf suddenly bolted into the base. This was followed by a drumming of hooves and paws, shouts, weapons being drawn from every direction.

_What's happening? _Clive thought groggily.

A horse... No, a _Centaur _galloped past him brandishing a sword in each of its hands.

"I, General Clamp of Anton's Army, have breached the enemy establishments!" The Centaur blared. He and a party of Fauns, Satyrs and animals plunged deeper into the woodland, picking off any startled wardens standing on the edge of the Witch's encampment.

The next thing Clive knew a female Faun and a leopard were crouched in front of him.

"No need to panic, your highness," the Faun assured him as she ripped off his gag "We were sent by Anton to rescue you... Sabre, if you wouldn't mind?"

_They're actually here to help me _Clive couldn't believe it. _Even after all I've done to betray them... _

Sabre the leopard nodded and with a flick of his claws he sliced clean through the rope surrounding Clive's waist.

Clive stood up shakily and the goat-woman watched him in concern. "Are you injured at all?"

"N-No. Not really. I've got a slight headache and the King's attempts to seduce me might leave me psychologically scarred for life. Other than that I'm fine."

The Faun and the big cat traded perplexed glances as General Clamp charged out of the enemy camp.

"You can't hide forever, evil scum," the general called, returning his swords to the two sheaves on his saddle armour "Those of you who survived should consider yourselves lucky today." He turned to Clive and the other two. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's make it back in prompt time and report to Anton immediately!"

Before Clive could protest, Clamp scooped him up and began to canter away from the woodland. Clive flailed and screamed for air because his face was buried in the centaur's blue chest hair for the entire trip.

* * *

><p>"Right," MJ told Clive "The six of us are going to do everything in our power to make you angry. If you don't freak out or try to get <em>revenge<em> on us, I'll deem that you've gotten past your insanity stage and you'll be free. Get it?"

Clive— who was taped to one of the fake trees on the set— glared at the authoress and her posy. "Yes, _I'm _the insane one here."

"Yes, you kind of are," sjafreak smiled "But that's one of the reasons why everyone loves you."

"That hardly explains why _I _have to endure this as well," Descole (no longer a puppy) growled. The group has successfully caught him wrestled him into a straight jacket. Emerald Enchantress hugged him gleefully.

"Thank you, MJ!" Emerald Enchantress squealed.

"Miku, you're up first," said MJ.

Mikusat in front of Clive and started poking him in random places over his body. "I really liked it when you pulled out a pistol and shot Bill Hawks," Miku chattered "But just _where _did that pistol come from? Hmmm?" Clive didn't react even when he was poked in the face.

MJ nodded. "Okay, next!"

Riku's Music Lover approached Clive with a microphone in hand. Clive gritted his teeth when Riku's Music Lover started singing the _Raise Your Glass Parody_:

"_**So RAISE YOUR GLASS if you BUG Clive**_

_**In all the RIGHT ways...**_

_**We will ALWAYS BE**_

_**Tryin to make him MAD...**_

_**Just COME ON and COME ON and...**_

_**Throw your GLASS  
>At Clive!"<strong>_

"So far so good," MJ affirmed.

sjafreak was third in line, carrying a bag of accessories. The reviewer decorated Clive with a variety of wacky colourful hats, sunglasses and scarves. The boy didn't even retaliate when sjafreak painted over his face, making him look like a panda with black eye patches.

"Wow, Clive, I had no idea you'd cope this long," the authoress giggled "Last but not least is Emerald Enchantress and Redsparrow3."

"Try a caramel cupcake, Clive," Redsparrow3 offered.

"I'm fine, than—" He was cut off when Redsparrow3 thrust a cake down his throat.

Emerald Enchantress asked "Would you like another one?"

"_No!_ Just—" Clive was forced to eat a second cupcake, and another, and another.

Descole sniggered while Clive coughed up cake crumbs. "How do they taste?"

"Don't worry, I made one for you too, Descole!" Emerald Enchantress gushed.

"I've gotta say I'm impressed, Clive," MJ admitted "You've managed to ignore each of my minions— I mean; _reviewers... _But how will you fare against _me?_"

The authoress pulled something out of her pocket. It was a mask of _Bill Hawk's_ face which she donned. (Designed by Don Paolo, of course.)

"_My name is Bill Hawks and I rule the world. I can get away with murder. I am so much better than Clive Dove. Mwahahaha!" _

MJ didn't bother disguising her voice— it hardly mattered. All Clive saw was the prime minister's smug smile and rage flashed before his eyes. Snarling like a feral animal, he tried to claw through his masking tape-bonds to rip Bill limb from limb.

MJ removed the mask and shook her head, tsking. "Aw, Clive... _When_ will you learn? I'm going to have to punish you again now."

Clive's eyes widened. "N-No, not the cupboard_. Anything_ but the fangirls...!"

"It's okay," the writer said in a slightly gentler tone "I'm just going to leave you here with my friends for a while. They'll take _good_ care of you."

The group nodded eagerly.

"See you later," MJ waved and skipped off the set. As she left, the five reviewers turned their heads to Clive in unison.

"S-Stay back, all of you!" Clive struggled against his bonds as the reviewers edged towards him.

"This should be entertaining to watch," Descole smirked.

"Don't get too comfy," Riku's Music Lover informed the scientist "_You_'re next."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I tried to equally include every one and share out the lines. NO special guests next time, I'm afraid! It's back to the usual.<strong>_

_**I think I'm going to change the rating to **_**T,**_** just in case. ]] **_


	18. Marriage difficulties

_**[[I know. This update is terribly overdue and I'm sorry. It was meant to be longer but I didn't want to keep you waiting. **_

_**I think there was a little confusion with the timing and the setting last chapter cause I might not have explained things very well (I apologise for that too)... **_

_**Basically the entire chapter is set in the woodland where the "Queen's" army was based. Clive wakes up and tries to recollect his thoughts. He REMEMBERS travelling in the Witch's sleigh and encountering Jake's by the waterfall and rouses to find he is bound to a tree. **_

_**Hope this clears things up and thanks to **__**Abitat Eco for pointing it out.**_

_**...There will be much cursing on Subject 3's behalf in this chapter. You have been warned.]**__**]**_

* * *

><p>"Ready, Clive?"<p>

"Y-yes, Ma'am."

MJ sighed. "You know you don't have to address me like that. The whole point in these torture exercises isn't about converting you into some sinless submissive saint— far from it, actually. I'm not going to give a monkey's uncle if you call me an ugly tramp or something. No, no. I'm more concerned by you lashing out and trying to _kill _people, even the most infuriating scumbags, or taking them hostage. You _can't _just go around doing things like that, Clive! So, it ends right _now_."

Clive's eyes widened. He'd had no idea how passionate the girl was about "curing" him of his madness, even if her methods involved tormenting him until he crossed the sane border line.

"This is your final chance," MJ warned him "If you fail, then so help me, not even Professor Layton will be able to save you from the terrible fate I've got in store. Do I make myself clear?"

The boy nodded. He released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.

"Good. Let's begin."

The red stage curtain went up, revealing the demon in human skin:

Bill Hawks_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen<strong>

**IN WHICH MR AND MRS RABBIT SETTLE THEIR MARRIAGE DIFFICULTIES**

"_Yowch!_ For Grosky's sake woman, that HURT!" Mr Rabbit's pained yells bounced off the interior walls of the white hospital tarp.

Natalia, the purple haired Dryad- nurse, rolled her droopy eyes and attempted to tend to the bite wound above the animal's throat."It would be easier if you'd stop squirming," she informed him in a bored tone.

Tossing the prickly cotton blanket aside, Mr Rabbit scowled at her from his cot (which, for the record, was about as comfortable as a bed of nails). He grudgingly gritted his teeth as she pressed stinging antiseptic herbs against his neck before applying a fresh bandage. It itched like Chelmey.

When he scratched at the gauze, the nurse simply shrugged. "Go ahead," she said "Just don't expect me to patch you up if that dressing comes undone again."

Mr Rabbit stopped fidgeting with an irritated huff. Like _she_ would understand why the medicinal utensils unnerved him. They were a reminder of the scathing experiments he had been subject to back in the Witch's dungeons. Other Larnians could comfort him or express their concern but hardly anyone could _sympathise_ withthe excruciating ordeals he'd endured. Especially not a Tree Nymph.

However, Natalia was quite possibly the antithesis of her entire species. Most Nymphs were colourful vivacious creatures who loved to sing, dance and smile— they were the graceful embodiments of nature and vitality in Larnia. Natalia on the other hand seemed devoid of all life; she had a sickly grey pallor and her hair looked like limp purple seaweed when she assumed her physical form. She rarely smiled. She barely spoke. Both took far too much effort. The lazy tree lady needn't even lift a finger to complete her alleviating duties. All she had to do was recite some fancy healing spell in the ancient Dryad language. According to his wife, that was how Natalia had stitched up his bite wound (_If he ever got his paws on that bloody wolf—!) _yesterday while he was out for the count.

_Speak of the furry Devil..._ "Hello Dear, how are you feeling?" Mrs Rabbit stalked into the medical facility, her fur bristling for some reason. Then that damned Goblin came in behind her.

The invalid buck leapt from his bed like a shot and roared "GET OUTTA HERE, YOU SLIMY BASTARD!" He instantly scanned the bedside table for a scalpel. Luckily for the butler, Natalia had remembered to move all potentially hazardous pointy tools out of the rabbit's reach.

Nigel stiffened, prudently waited by the entrance flap and bowed after several moments. "I apologise for intruding. Anton wishes for me to monitor your condition."

"Well, any fool can plainly see that my husband's condition has improved a great deal." Mrs Rabbit managed to put an entire dictionary of contempt into the statement. She stood by her fuming spouse's cot and scowled at Nigel. "You are dismissed now."

"I shall inform my master that you are continuing to make a swift recovery." The Goblin bowed once more and left the tent.

Mr Rabbit ranted "I don't like it one Grosky-damn bit! If you ask me, Anton's got a couple of screws loose thinking he can trust a Goblin. If I was the king, I'd be sleeping with one eye open in case the fiend tries to kill him in his sleep."

"_Hush_! Do you want the vile creature to hear you?" The feline's wary glance followed the butler's retreating form. "I don't trust _it_ either. I do, however, trust Anton's judgement. You should as well."

"Of course, how could I forget?" Mr Rabbit mimicked her exact words in a feminine voice "_Anton is the magnificent, gorgeous king of Larnia..."_

"We are in Anton's debt! Why, if it weren't for him and the healing resources at his camp..." Mrs Rabbit suddenly broke out into a sob "Y-You might not even be _alive_ right now!" She pounced on the cot and captured him in a fluffy, crushing embrace against her chest. "Oh, if only I hadn't wasted so much time back at the w-w-waterfall! Then we would have crossed the gorge before that b-beastly ogre arrived and you wouldn't have gotten _h-hurt_"

Mr Rabbit spat out a mouthful of cat hair and started at his wife in disbelief. _Grosky..._ he thought._ Her emotions are going haywire and her hormones must be all over the place. Maybe she really IS a female. _

"I'm s-sorry!—"

"Claudia... Shut up and look at me." Mrs Rabbit sniffed and did as he instructed. "None of this is your fault _or_ my fault. The only one we can blame for _anything _that happens in this war is the Witch. Understand?"

_("I'll take that as a compliment... But you should know, I'm definitely a warlock.")_

The cat still refused to meet his eyes. "What about... _Catanova_?" she muttered.

"Pffffft," Mr Rabbit scoffed "Catanova and I went on a date. _Once_. That was before I even _met_ you. But the second you came bursting into the Witch's Dungeons on that rescue mission, I _knew_ you were the only kitty for me." His words rang with sincerity; any thoughts that Mrs Rabbit had about him being unfaithful evaporated from her mind...

They were interrupted by a soft sigh from the other side of tent. Mr and Mrs Rabbit glared at Natalia who was sat on a medicine chest filing her nails and listening intently.

"Don't stop now," said the Dryad "This is the most entertainment I've had all day." When the pair continued to glare at her she raised her hands in resignation and stood up. "Fine, I'm leaving."

Finally alone, the couple leaned their heads in when suddenly...

"The first-born Son of Adam has been rescued!" An obnoxiously loud messenger announced across the camp, completely killing the moment.

"_Grosky-dammit!" _Mr Rabbit growled.

* * *

><p>On this occasion Bill Hawks wore a black bullet proof vest and a sturdy helmet for his own protection. The prime minister peeked out from behind the curtain and shot a glare at MJ. "I'm not wholly assured that my safety will be guaranteed."<p>

MJ rolled her eyes. "Then give me back my money and get the hell out of my studio, wimp."

_Of course. _Clive clenched his fists. That brute would do anything— even jeopardise his miserable existence— in order to expand the lining of his pockets.

Hawks huffed and took a tentative step onto the stage. "Being sentenced to prison is too mild a punishment for a despicable conspirator like _you_," he sneered to Clive across the set.

The ex-convict ground his teeth but, keeping his vision locked on the floor, remained passive. _Sticks and stones _Clive told himself. He had been trained to expect fangirl- infliction if he lost his temper at any time.

Noticing Clive's lack of response, Bill successively edged closer like a provocative youth prodding a chained dog with a stick. "Rather, they should have sent you to an asylum. For the criminally insane. That's what you are. That's all you'll _ever_ be."

"_Shut up_!" The growl slipped out of Clive's mouth before he could even think and it caused Bill to skitter back in alarm. Clive turned to MJ, assuming she would admonish him for the outburst.

The authoress shrugged. "Like I said, I don't really care if you threaten others as long as you don't injure them _physically._"

Bill cast a confused frown from Clive to MJ. Then, fully comprehending the procedure, the head of the government smirked in triumph. "I see now... " Practically radiating pomposity, he sauntered towards Clive. "Well, well. You're unable to hurt me, eh? This young lady's got you wrapped around her finger. Who would have believed, the mastermind Clive Dove, reduced to _this_ level. If only your parents could see you now. How disgraced they would feel for bringing you into this world."

Clive's head flew up. "I can only imagine _your _parents disgrace when your father's condom failed."

"W-What did you say?"

MJ burst out laughing. "That's more like it, Clive! I agree completely with the last part."

"It is true, after all," he smiled.

"How _dare_ you," Bill flushed and switched his anger to MJ "If I don't receive the satisfaction of watching this scoundrel get punished I want _double _my previous payment."

"No way," MJ shook her head, frowning at the corrupt man "You've already done your job. Clive passed his test with flying colours."

"I _have_?" Clive uttered in amazement.

"Yes, you have. You've got no idea how proud I am right now."

Bill, still _failing_ to admit he had been bested, declared "You'll both rue the day you crossed me. I'll see this sorry excuse for a studio gets closed down— just you wait, writer."

"Threaten my studio again and _DIE!"_ Clive held a snarling MJ back by the shoulders as Bill Hawks vacated the building.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Extra AN: 22.10.12**_

_**I've posted a couple of "What if?" scenario PL story ideas on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you'd take the time to vote on my poll which idea you like the most :3]] **_


	19. Reunited

_**[[As you may have noticed, lately I've been writing a load of random Layton oneshots. If you have any requests for specific a character oneshot/ pairing in mind, please let me know in a review or PM me!]]**_

* * *

><p><em>"Luke,<em>

_Your girlfriend was waiting outside so I let her in. She seemed quite eager to see you again._

_From Clive :P"_

Luke studied the yellow postage note Clive had left him in confusion. What's Arianna doing at the studio? He wondered. She didn't mention anything about visiting... unless it's a surprise visit. And according to Clive she sounded excited about being here!

The young boy ran out into the studio foyer by the revolving glass doors, calling "Arianna? Are you here?"

"Yoo-hoo, Fluuuuuke!" came the delighted squeal in reply.

"Oh..." Professor Layton would never approve of using profanity, but Luke felt the situation had arisen where for once he could disregard his mentor's lessons on manners. "Crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen <strong>

**REUNITED... AT LAST!**

"The first-born Son of Adam has been rescued!" The message was like music to Luke's ears. He scrambled out of his pavilion at the same time Flora and Emmy exited their own. The siblings perused the camp until they spotted Clive on a rocky slope besides Anton. The pair appeared deeply engrossed in a serious conversation.

"Clive!" Luke was possessed by joy at the sight of his older brother, returned at long last. He felt like hurdling up the hill to greet Clive— he would have, too, had it not been for the puzzle bee that darted in front of his eyeballs.

"And where d'ya think _you're_ going?" Beasely poked Luke in the nose with every word.

"To see Clive!"

"No, ya not, not 'til the king's finished talking to him."

Luke pouted and glanced worriedly at Clive as if the Dark Witch would emerge from thin air to whisk him away again.

Emmy was having similar imaginings. She watched Clive with a dubious frown but there was clearly relief in her expression too. Then the three of them saw General Clamp on his morning jog of the camp's perimeter (it was quite hard to miss him with that mountain of chest hair). Emmy caught his eye and gave him a grateful nod for reuniting her family.

"All in a day's work," the Centaur called heartily "Don't forget you will be training with me today, Emmy. Bring your brother Clive along too. He needs to build up some muscle!"

The children's attention immediately snapped back to Anton as he approached them, Clive in tow. The teenager dragged his feet slightly and avoided their gazes.

Anton simply told them "What's done is done. There is no need discuss with Clive—"

"Did ya give him 'the talk'?" Beasley interrupted "Ya know, the _big speech_ about the bees and the birds and all that?"

"No, why would I inform Clive of such..._venereal matters?"_ Anton sounded surprised, disgusted withal "That topic has no relevance to our current situation whatsoever."

It was too late. Clive had already been hooked by the bee's inquiry. "What's '_the talk'_?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do not dwell on the subject. It's highly inappropriate anyway, given there are children present."

"I'm not a child," Emmy indicated "And neither is Clive. He's only unaware of what happens because we left London before he could receive 'the talk'."

"What _talk?_" Clive demanded "Someone explain it to me!"

Anton sighed. "It is clear that we will be here all morning unless I do otherwise. Clive, I believe you and I should return to the top of the hill where we shall not be overheard by your younger siblings."

Forty minutes later— yes, that was how long it took to clarify the process of what happens when a _couple privately embrace is a special fashion _to Clive— he and Anton came down from the hill again.

"_As I was saying_ (Anton cast a stern glance at Beasley)...What's done is done. There is no need discuss with Clive of what is past. Now, if you all excuse me, I must commend General Clamp and his rescue party for their fine work."

After Anton had gone, Clive gave his family a ghost of a cocky smile. "Miss me?"

In response he was tackled by Flora and Luke who both latched onto him in a hug. It was only now they were this close did they notice Clive's cut lip and the dark bags under his eyes that appeared hollow. As Anton had proposed, they wouldn't ask him what his time with the Dark Witch had been like; not right now, when the experience was so fresh and raw, like an open wound.

That didn't mean Flora couldn't be concerned about him, however. "Are you alright, Clive?"

"Better now," Clive nodded, faltering as Emmy joined them. "And I... I'm so very sorry. I fully intend to atone—"

"We know," his older sister said bluntly "Get inside and get some sleep."

Sans comment, Clive moved past her but before he could enter the pavilion Emmy added in a more cheerful tone "Just to warn you, you're sharing a tent with Luke. Good luck."

He rebutted her banter by turning to her with a grin (a proper one this time). "Thanks for the tip... I'm loving the new outfit by the way. Not only do you appear to be Luke's twin now, but it makes you look like a man."

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight," said MJ "You let that... I don't even know whether to call her a<em> girl<em>— into my studio?"

"Yes," Clive paused "Is that alright with you?"

MJ waved her hand nonchalantly and sipped her glass of lemonade. "Sure, why not? I just feel sorry for Luke. It should be amusing to watch when he finds out Belle's here."

Clive sighed in relief. Since passing MJ's final "test" by not retaliating to Bill Hawks, he seemed to have landed in her good books for the moment. Right now the two of them were relaxing on sun loungers underneath the warm rays of one of the set's spotlights, drinking cool lemonade.

Meanwhile the rest of the cast members were having an extreme exercise workout. Professor Layton, Anton and Descole (_Obviously the _fittest _of the lot!_) were all dressed in matching multicoloured sweatbands and legwarmers. The three men were copying a woman on an aerobics video; they were doing jumping jacks at the moment.

Emmy was trying to teach Flora how to kick-box, without much success.

Don Paolo had chucked a smoke bomb and disappeared the instant MJ mentioned "physical exertion".

Third Eye Jakes hadn't been so lucky— he had been strapped to a treadmill and forced to run. TO RUN. Such a cruel and relentless authoress, MJ is.

"How come '_e_... doesn't get this... kind of torture?" The former chief constable of Misthallery panted, glaring at Clive smugly sitting next to her.

"Clive has pleased me," MJ answered "And he's been through a lot more torture lately."

"I'm...Not even a cast member anymore— my character (unjustly) _died!_ *Wheeze* Why are you even putting me through this?"

MJ's voice took on a dark quality. "I'm the writer/ director. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want... And it's fun watching you suffer-"

"_CLIIIIIIIVE!" _Luke suddenly screamed. He stomped onto the set, dragging Belle across the stage on her belly as she had her arms wrapped around at his ankle.

"Yes, Luuuuuuke?" Clive replied, taking a casual swig of his glass. (_So, raise your glass if—)_

"I can't believe you let _HER _in."

"That's not very gentlemanly, is it now, Luke? Or should I say, Fluke."

Belle was practically climbing up the boy's leg at this point. "My Flukie-Poo is such a little gentleman!" she cooed.

"You stay out of this!" Luke told Belle. Then he gazed at the authoress, begging "Please MJ, do something. Make her leave!"

"Hey Belle," MJ shouted "I'll make a deal with you. See that running machine with the evil fat guy on it? If you can keep running for _ten minutes straight _then Luke's yours for the day."

"Oooh, a chance to spend an entire day with Fluke," Belle squealed "Okay, I'll do it!" She skipped over to the treadmill, tipped Jakes off the machine and started to jog enthusiastically.

"T-Thank you for saving me, you beautiful angel..." Jakes muttered weakly from the floor.

"B-but MJ," Luke protested "What if she _does _keep going for ten minutes?"

MJ rolled her eyes. "Relax, Luke. As if that would ever happen."

..Well. Belle certainly must have been determined. Everyone was shocked when she succeeded in MJ's running challenge. The besotted girl even had enough energy left to chase after Luke when he hightailed it out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>[[Honestly, I love Belle. She is so much fun to write about. My writing's become pure crack fic, I swear. <strong>

**Quicker updates= Shorter chapters. Do you guys mind that? **

**Review, please!(:]]**


	20. A quick director's note

**A quick director/author's note...**

"Help! _Heeeelp me, someone_!" MJ reached the sanctuary of her studio, running through the not-so-secret entrance at the back of the set. She slammed the double doors and dead bolted them behind her tight just as Clive came to investigate the commotion.

"What the hell's happening, MJ?" The ex-convict demanded "Has Bill Hawks invaded the studio with the British army? Stop screaming for a second and tell me, you crazy girl!"

"N-no, not the prime minster—" The doors boomed as if someone was attempting to knock them down with a battering ram. "...It's my _readers. _They're all furious with me because this isn't a proper chapter! Some of them received a story alert in their inbox that magically teleported them here and they demanded to know why my updates have been so sparse and short lately. Apparently my reason for this was insufficient so they started revolting and chased me half way across London with pitch forks and burning torches!"

Enraged yells could be heard from outside.

"Update more often you slacker!" One reviewer shouted.

Another wailed in despair "I need to know what happens to Dessy— I mean, the Dark Witch!"

"Hey, MJ! Please update, do it for the peace of the planet!"

"PICK UP YOUR F*KING PEN AND GET WRITING BEFORE I SHOVE IT UP YOU F*KING *SS HOLE!"

The authoress winced at the last comment. "I'm trying, I swear!" she called hopelessly.

Clive face-palmed. "Great. Now your rabid readers are going to besiege the studio— possibly killing us all in the process— all because you were too lazy to update your story."

"I have a valid reason, honest!"

"Of course you do."

"Well," MJ ran her tongue over her lip while she thought of a decent excuse "I've got loads of Christmas shopping to do, I'm currently trying to complete Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask...Oh yeah, and one of my rather distant relatives just kicked the bucket." _**(May they rest in peace.)**_

Clive frowned. "You don't mean your 'Uncle Donald Duck' died, do you—?"

"Of course not! But _now_ do you understand why my updates have been so slow?"

"NO!" came the answer from outside.

"I'm sorry, really..." MJ sighed "You all deserve better than this, especially after the amount of support everyone's given me. I mean, _100 reviews,_ guys. I can't even express how happy that makes me! The next chapter that goes up I will edit, extend the length and make it so funny that you'll literally have to get stitches when you read it. I promise. I. Will. Try. Just give me some time."

"And I'll always be here to help you," Clive placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Awwww..." Every fangirl in the area squealed at the sweetness of Clive's offer.

MJ sniffed and gazed into his dark eyes. "Really, Clive?"

"Nope." Clive retracted his hand from the girl's shoulder; he then wiped it in his blue blazer like she carried some sort of infectious disease.

MJ glared at him until an idea hit her (cue imaginary light bulb). She flung open the double doors and cried to the angry mob on her doorstep, "As an apology for my recent non-commitment and tardiness, please accept this free gift. _TAKE __**CLIVE**__ AS COMPENSATION, MY FRIENDS_!"


	21. A bow from the raven boy

MJ skipped around the studio throwing sparkly tinsel, strings of colourful lights, scented candles and home-made paper chains over every inch of visible surface. She belted out Christmas carols whilst she worked:

"_Jingle bells, Clive smells_

_Luke ran away_

_The Layton Mobile lost its wheel _

_And Don Paolo got away..._ HEY!"

"For the last time, it's _been_ Christmas already," Clive groaned as he gritted his teeth and covered his ears. That girl's singing sounded like a strangled cat being scraped across a cheese grater.

"And bah humbug to you too!" MJ replied cheerily, dancing up to Clive to tie a bright red ribbon around his head. "Lighten up, Scrooge. It's Christmas! OMGI'MSOOOOOOEXCITED!"

The boy deadpanned. "I hate Christmas."

MJ's bubble of overwhelming happiness suddenly exploded. "WHAT?" She choked out "_W-WHY?_"

"You're abusing the caps lock button again."

"WHOOPS— _Whoops! _... But how could you hate _Christmas?_ It's the most wonderful magical fantastical time of the year."

"You're completely excluding Hanukkah, Eid, Yule, Kwanzaa and any other important festival that falls around the same time..." Clive sighed "Beside the point, I haven't exactly had many _joyful_ Christmas memories. The first few Christmases without my parents were terrible; I always wanted the holidays to end quickly. I may have enjoyed celebrating with my adopted mother, Spring and Cogg but then Constance passed away... And last year I spent my Christmas inside a prison cell. So, it's not hard to comprehend why I despise the season so much—"

Clive froze mid-sentence. MJ had wrapped her arms around his waist. _Hugging him. _

"I'm really sorry; I forgot about... what happened in your early life." She snivelled into the back of his blue blazer. (_That's it, definitely burning this jacket later_ Clive thought.) "The others and I are going to give you the best Christmas you've never had—"

"I told you, Christmas was over weeks ago."

"—I swear on my life as a writer!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen<strong>

**A BOW FROM THE RAVEN-BOY**

That afternoon General Clamp was determined to whip Clive into shape— metaphorically speaking, of course. Though, Clive did debate whether receiving fifty lashes would be less painful than doing endless laps of the camp's confines. His lungs burned as he circled a row of tents; Clamp breezily cantered alongside him, barking out useful tips: _"Swing those arms!",_ _"Keep your gaze ahead!"_, _"And don't forget to breathe!"_

Emmy followed him too... from the back of a white Unicorn with a golden mane who had been issued to her by Anton.

Clive finally completed his circuit and collapsed onto the sandy gravel of the square Clamp had marked out for them. Other troops sparred in nearby squares; their laboured breathing and the stench of sweat engulfed the air. "How... did I do?" Clive asked through thick pants when his two overseers entered the training area.

Emmy patted her trusty steed Philip (_"Philippe Beauregard Belle Kesem Zelda Van Trottingham II__" _was his name, he had informed her), dismounted and offered Clive a hand up. "Not bad for your first lap," she said encouragingly.

_That was only the_ FIRST _lap? _Clive groaned. It already felt like he'd run a hundred marathons.

"This is for your own good." Clamp, who hadn't even broken a sweat from the run, insisted "We need to get you in fighting fit shape. Ten more rounds and you'll have muscles as big as mine. " The general flexed his bulging biceps for emphasis.

"What's the point in getting fit if I don't even know how to _fight _yet?" Clive sighed as his gaze shifted to the sword at Emmy's waist. "I require a weapon to defeat the King—, I mean, the Dark Witch... or at least give me some combat lessons!"

("It's _warlock_!" a not so far away voice echoed.)

"No way," Emmy shook her head, frowning. "You're definitely not ready yet."

Clive wanted nothing more than to make that masked molester squirm with trepidation. He wanted the Witch to feel weakness just as Clive had. He wanted _revenge_. He needed _something_ to fight with (at best, a sharp and imposing implement); he must prove himself to everyone if they were going to forgive him. Why couldn't his sister understand that?

However, Clamp believed it was a marvellous idea. "I like your eager attitude, Clive. And I know just the Larnian who can help you. Be right back!"

As the Centaur charged away in the direction of the blacksmith's tent, Emmy gazed at her brother solemnly. "This doesn't mean you can try anything reckless."

"_Reckless?_ _Excuse me,_ but when exactly did _you_ become the queen of responsibility_?_"Clive snorted. ""I think I'm quite entitled to a have a weapon. Luke- who is thirteen years old, might I add- gets a dagger. Even Flora is receiving tips on how to defend herself now..." He trailed off when he noticed General Clamp returning. Behind him was the strangest being Clive had ever seen, even by Larnia standards.

Half bird, half boy. So was the individual standing before them. He sprouted wings with shining black feathers in the place of arms and walked on two thin taloned feet. Looking at the face beneath the navy blue cap, human-like features were accented by keen eyes and a protruding nose resembling a beak.

"Clive, Emmy," Clamp drew their incredulous stares away from his comrade. "This is our esteemed weapons master, Crow."

Crow gave the young adults a methodical nod. "Greetings."

"This lad has wits sharper than my own blade," Clamp vaunted "He'll find the perfect armament for you, Clive. That I have no doubts about."

The raven boy began to scrutinise Clive closely; inspecting his size, his stance, his centre of gravity...

"It's hard to concentrate properly if you keep gawking at me like that," Crow told him dryly as he tested the strength of Clive's arms.

"Uh, sorry..." Clive apologised awkwardly "It's just... Why do you...?"

"Why do I appear the way I am?"

Philippe sniffed from behind Emmy, who was listening curiously. "That question was a tad imprudent," the Unicorn pointed out.

Clive winced. "I didn't mean any offence!"

"Of course you didn't." Crow smiled wryly. "Don't worry; you're not the first person to speculate. Honestly, I'm not sure myself... For a while, there were rumours that I was some sort of Half-Breed; supposedly, my dad was a Dryad who got seduced by a Hag. Other stories say I had a beastly curse put on me when I was born." He shrugged. "Some believe I'm a bearer of misfortune, or that I do dealings with the Witch. Because of this, I keep to myself a lot."

("It's WARLOCK!" The voice loomed closer now...)

It was disheartening to discover that prejudices existed even here, in this world. Clive grinned at the so-called hybrid. "Well, Crow, I'd say it would be my lucky day if you could help me."

"You know what... I like you, sir. Hold on a moment, I've got just the thing for you."

"Is it a _gun?_" Clive asked almost too eagerly. "Please tell me it's a revolver, or a pistol, or some kind of sniper rifle like off Modern Warfare Three!"

Crow looked at him oddly. "No... Actually, I'm have no idea what you're talking about. What's a '_sneye-pa'?_."

"I don't think firearms have been invented in Larnia yet, Clive," Emmy hissed. "You way too addicted COD, anyway. "

Clamp sighed while he watched Crow stride to his quarters to retrieve an item. "It's mostly older Larnian-folk who are afraid of him," the general admitted quietly. "Must be because they haven't encountered a kind like him before... On the other hand, the youngsters in the camp would follow him to the ends of the world." He stopped speaking when Crow came back with a bundle of cloth.

Crow presented the promised item to Clive. "You don't seem to possess the upper body strength of your sister (Emmy smirked at this statement)... so it would be harder for you to handle a sword, mace or another heavy weapon," he explained. "I picked out something special that I've been saving for a while now..."

Clive unravelled the cloth to find it contained a long white wooden bow. This was accompanied by a silver sheaf of arrows with black feathers cut into flawless uniform lines. "Thanks. Its... perfect," Clive breathed. Perfect for _him_—the arrow was a cunning killer; silent and swift.

"Don't mention it," Crow dismissed "I made it myself. But you can take it for free."

Emmy relaxed slightly as Clive flung the quiver over his shoulder. The weapon _was _well made and pretty impressive. Clive would be shooting from longer distances in a battle; he'd likely be stationed at the back of the ranks, nowhere near the Witch.

"You should try it out!" Clamp urged.

Crow insisted on setting up a shooting range for Clive as he wanted to see his "product in action." Clive faced the target several metres in front of him. It was a fiddly job fitting the arrow into the bow; however, before Clive could release the shot, a sharp shout cut across the training area:

"_Clive! Emmy!"_

It was Beasley. He was flying at the speed of a comet towards them from the inner camp. Flora and Luke hastily followed with fearful expressions.

"What's the matter, Puzzle Bee?" the general inquired.

Beasley whizzed to Emmy's shoulder, announcing urgently. "It's the Witch! She's demanded a meeting with Anton. She's on her way here with half her bloomin' army!"

Suddenly a magically magnified voice could be heard throughout the entire vicinity, as if someone were speaking into a huge microphone. "FOR YOUR INFORMATION: _1.)_ I ARRIVED FIVE MINUTES AGO, _2.)_ I WISH TO SPEAK WITH ANTON **IMMEDIATELY**_, 3.)_ I AM A WARLOCK, AND _4.)... _CLIVE, MY DEAR BOY, I AM COMING FOR **YOU**_. _

Clive turned paper white and began to tremble. "_No..." _All his intentions of revenge went straight out the window. _He's here_ Clive thought. _He's here for __**me.**__..!_

Emmy couldn't miss the look of horror in her brother's eye. She steeled her nerve. "Well, if the Witch wants to meet us, we'd better give her a welcome she won't forget." Luke and Flora nodded and each of them took one of Clive's hands, assuring him.

Emmy leapt up onto her steed's back. "Hi ho, Philip!" she called.

The Unicorn snorted. "May I remind her highness that my name is _Philippe _Beauregard Belle Kes—"

"Yeah, whatever, Phil; just _move it!"_

* * *

><p>"Okay... Open your eyes."<p>

Clive did as MJ instructed, taking in the scene before him:

The studio set looked like something straight off the front of a 'Seasons Greetings' Card. A silvery-green Fraser fir tree fully decorated with iridescent ball balls, tinsel and festive figurines stood in the corner of the stage. In the centre, a long table covered with a satin red cloth, cutlery and candles had been set up. Behind the table was a roaring long fire _(God knows how they got that in there)_, rows of stockings hung from its mantle. Most impressive was the winter backdrop, however. An animated picture of falling snowflakes could be seen, the screen made it appear that you were gazing through the window onto a cold December night.

"So," MJ said quietly "What do you think?"

_(I see she still hasn't worked out Christmas is over yet.)_ "Okay, this is..."

"Amazing? Fantastic? Beautiful?"

"_Unexpected," _Clive enunciated "But it seems you put a lot of time and effort into preparing all of this for me. Thank you."

"Ha! You _do_ like it!" MJ cried triumphantly. "He _approves_, everyone! You can come out now."

"Thank God," Don Paolo grumbled "I was starting to think we'd done all this work for nothing."

The other cast members came out from hiding under the table wearing Santa hats. They all ran over to Clive, thrusting wrapped packages of all sorts into his arms.

"What are all these?" Clive asked suspiciously.

"Presents of course!" Luke grinned "Everyone decided to get you something."  
>"Everyone except <em>Descole<em>," Emmy clarified.

Descole informed loftily "Being allowed to _bask _in my very presence is the ultimate gift."

The professor smiled. "Of course, gaining presents is not the true meaning of Christmas—"

"Yeah whatever, Professor! Go on, open your presents," Puzzlette ushered Clive (_Who the hell invited_ _**her**__?_) "Open them open them open them NOW!"

Clive carefully unwrapped a pink coloured box from Flora. Crap_._ It was a box of her homemade chocolate chip cookies. But because it was (a belated) Christmas, Clive smiled at Flora and feigned devouring one of the rock hard biscuits.

Next came Luke's gift... a navy green cap, funny how it resembled the one Clive wore when he was younger. Clive thanked Luke sincerely.

The professor (one of the only people to bring Clive a small gift every year when he was in jail) bought Clive a book. Typical, but the ex-convict was grateful nonetheless.

Clive laughed at Emmy's masterpiece. She'd made him a dart board with Bill Hawk's ugly mug in the bull's eye.

Grosky, Chelmey and Barton all chipped in to get him a notepad and a fancy fountain pen.

Don Paolo's offering was a single smelly old sock with a hole in it. "Hey, I'll take that back if you don't want it," Don Paolo said when he saw Clive's look of disdain.

Last but not least, Granny Riddleton handed Clive a puzzle book and Puzzlette gave him a fly swatter (though he couldn't understand why).

"Time for turkey dinner, courtesy of Rose," MJ declared when the presents had all been opened. Everyone cheered— _"Flora hasn't cooked the food, hooray!"_ –and rushed to the long table, ripping open the crackers. MJ took Clive's hand, leading him to the top of the table. She placed a Santa hat on his head and whispered "Merry Christmas, Clive!"

"Merry belated Christmas to you too, MJ."

"Oh, shut up and eat your turkey!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[I finally updated! What is this madness?:O I hope it lived up to your expectations. I've developed a soft spot for Crow recently so I included him in this chapter. <strong>_

_**Next time: Anton faces Descole and we find out there is a traitor within Anton's army. Who will it be?**_

_**Review because I finally updated! Yay!]] **_


	22. Deeply puzzling magic

"'_But dae ye really believe that mere force will deny me mah right...? Anton knows that if Ah dinnae receive blood as the law dictates...'"_

Anton Herzen halted outside the dressing room door, knocked twice and proceeded inside. He observed the masked fellow Jean Descole lounging in a regal armchair whilst his faithful butler stood beside him, clasping sheets of paper. The duke of Folsense quietly cleared his throat to acquire their attention. Descole tipped his chin up, just acknowledging Anton's presence.

"Good afternoon," Anton greeted the pair courteously "MJ has requested that we join her in filming the latest scene for the production."

"I see," Descole drawled "Tell her I will be there once Raymond has finished learning my lines."

"Aye, Aam nearly dain, Master."

"Shut up and read, Raymond."

Anton arched a slender eyebrow, but did not comment. He would never have demanded Nigel undertake such a petty, meagre task which Anton was more than capable of doing himself.

Someone else tapped on the door and Descole responded, rather brusquely "Who is it _now_?"

"H-h-hello, Mr Descole." Professor Layton's young protégée peeped around the threshold. Anton smiled at Miss Flora Reinhold as she entered with a... Hm. He couldn't distinguish whether the dish in her hands was a crème brûlée or charcoal pudding.

Flora beamed when she noticed him. "Oh, hi, Anton! It's a good thing you're here. I just came by to see if Mr Descole wanted to try my new recipe—"

The scientist interrupted her. "My answer is, and always will be, _no_. How many times must the message be relayed before it sinks through that thick skull of yours? You. Can't. Cook. I wager you couldn't even satisfy the catering needs of a pack of ravenous dogs. Adopt a new speciality, because you definitely have no future as a chef."

Flora sobbed, dropped the dish on the white Persian rug and fled the room. Descole waved at the spilled contents and ordered "Raymond, clean that up... In fact, lick it up off the carpet."

Anton frowned. "Don't you think that was quite cruel to the girl? You should really have more respect for others-especially your staff." (Raymond was currently down on his knees hoovering up Flora's food with his mouth.)

"Perhaps others are not worthy of my respect," Descole smirked.

"You can drop this pretence of grandeur. I know there isn't an ounce of noble blood within your veins."

Descole sat up properly, glaring at Anton. "Is that a challenge, _old man_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty<strong>

**DEEPLY PUZZLING MAGIC FROM THE DAWN OF TIME**

"That's hardly what I call 'half an army'," Emmy hissed. Still, she watched warily besides Anton's pavilion as a select few of the Witch's minions marched into the centre of the camp. Anton's forces parted before them like smoke from a strong wind. Fauns, Satyrs, Centaurs, animals (and the like) were all in uproar. They stood on the sidelines; growls from the animals, weapons drawn, shouting threats and cusses at the Witch. However, none moved to obstruct the evil's path or cut her down. Not only were they too fearful but their great leader, Anton, had _allowed_ the oppressor of Larnia to enter their base to speak on equal terms.

"Well _sorry_," Beasley shot back to Emmy in a whisper "Things just happen to look a little _bigger_ from my perspective..." His voice quivered. "H-honestly, right now they look _a lot _bigger."

Four Cyclopes each carried a corner of the Witch's portable black throne upon their sturdy shoulders. In some ways the single eyed creatures resembled the Ogre Third Eye Jakes, Emmy noted, holding back a shudder. They were the same massive size that the former captain had been (albeit, their necks seemed longer) with similar leathery brown skin. Their lethargic expressions suggested they relied more on brute strength than brain cells (another trait perhaps they shared with Jakes). Surrounding the throne bearers was a body of six muscular Minotaurs, each one had pointed white horns on their heads. There were of varying shades of thick shaggy fur: black, brown or sandy. Finally, (of course) Raymond the Dwarf traipsed alongside the progression, seemingly out of place next to the potent beasts, but always at his master's right hand.

Emmy had been so occupied observing the Witch's entourage that she was yet to discern the Dark Witch _herself. _(Later the young woman would wonder if she'd been stalling to catch her first terrifying glance of the Witch.) This time Emmy couldn't suppress a shiver at the sight of the figure above the throne. Firstly, she felt shock. The "Witch" wasn't female as she'd obviously expected, but it appeared to be a _man _beneath that white mask_. _The mistaken gender didn't make her... _him _any less daunting, however. The tyrant sat with one leg crossed over the other, tapping a finger on his sleeve and glaring coolly at any of Anton's soldiers who dared call him a "Witch", until he locked gazes with the true king.

Anton had just exited his tent with Clamp, Nigel and Sammy Thunder in tow.

As always, Sammy had prepared a cheer in Anton's favour. The rockin' Satyr pointed his wooden spear/ microphone at the villain. "Anton's gonna take you _down,_ Witch! D-O-W-N _DOOOOOWN!" _There were several cries of agreement from the Larnian soldiers.

The four Cyclopes lowered the throne and their master surged to his feet. Oh, he was angry. They had taken this joke far enough.

"Why you insolent dullard," he directed the insult at Sammy, but his anger extended to all those who had ever mixed up his gender. "Are you _blind?_ _Obtuse?_ Or are you just _mocking me?_" he screamed in raw fury "Anyone can plainly see that I am not _female._ That I am not a _Witch_. I AM A SORCERER. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT _MALE! IF I MUST, I'LL PROOVE IT TO YOU ALL. I HAVE A PEN—_"

"If you are quite _finished_," Anton intervened loudly "Perhaps we can get back to the problem at hand."

Gritting his teeth, the self-proclaimed sorcerer regained his composure and turned to Anton once more. "Indeed... You know why I am here, Anton." He surveyed the crowd of Larnians, searching for a particular face. "In your midst, there lies a traitor."

There was a collective gasp and a little murmur broke out, like the sound of a wave receding. Everyone instantly knew who he was talking about. All eyes snapped to the first born Son of Adam.

Emmy was trying to conceal her whole family (mainly Clive) behind her without much avail. Clive could feel the sorcerer's icy gaze drilling into him. The blood had drained from the teenager's face; tremors racked through his body. Sabre— the leopard that had helped rescue Clive— growled and came to protectively stand in front of him.

Silence pressed down on the company like a weight until Anton defended Clive softly. "His offence was not one against you."

"Surely," the sorcerer hissed "You have not forgotten the laws in which Larnia was built?"

"Do _not_ cite the deep magic to me, Jean!" The humans jumped- this was the first time they had heard such enmity in Anton's tone. "I was there when it was inscribed."

"So my was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great Uncle Grosky..." General Clamp trailed off, realizing nobody really cared right now.

The sorcerer smirked shrewdly; his nemesis had just fallen into a trap. "Then you should recall well that every traitor belongs to me. His blood is my property."

"If you want him, you'll have to get through me!" Emmy suddenly snarled, ripping her sword from its sheaf. The Minotaur sentries snorted and stamped their hooves when she trained her weapon on their commander.

"And _me!" _Luke adjoined in defiance.

Flora took Clive's hand and added hesitantly "M-_me too_!"

"Such spirit for ones so young," the sorcerer regarded the children with a hint of amusement. He titled his head at Emmy's sword. If one could see his face beneath the mask, an eyebrow probably would have been raised. "But do you really believe that mere force will deny me my right...? Anton knows that if I do not receive blood _**((Insert vampire joke here.))**_ as the law dictates..." He raised his voice to the entire assembly and spoke severely. "All of Larnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

Another dramatic gasp arose from the masses. _He's trying to turn everyone against us._ Emmy watched the Larnians carefully in case any of them decided to grab Clive and hand him over to the enemy.

"That boy shall _die _on the Stone Table, as is tradition." The sorcerer looked at Anton again. "You dare not refuse me and defy the deep magic."

"Enough," said Anton. The children focused on him with pleading eyes. He lowered his voice to the sorcerer. "I will discuss matters with you alone." Anton gestured for the sorcerer to enter his pavilion.

"Fine." The sorcerer nodded and left his sentries to precede Anton inside the tent.

A current of electric hatred could be tasted between the two that only violence could earth. In the end, one of them would fall, of this they were both aware.

"_Yip! Yip! Yip!" _came the sudden excited barking.

The children heard an exasperated sigh from Anton. "Leave us, please..." A little dog dressed in a stripy cap trotted out of the tent. Anton added "...That means you too."

" _Keh heh heh..." _

For over an hour, the Witch's guards and Anton's army waited in near silence; one could likely hear a pin drop. Clive sat tearing out blades of grass. The waiting was the worst for him. _There's no way Anton can save me _he thought_ Even if he wanted to...it would mean the end of this world._

After a while Mr and Mrs Rabbit waded through the crowd to join the children. Mr Rabbit had finally been allowed to leave the medical tent, provided he wore a comically big bandage around his neck and didn't exert himself. "It's ain't that bad," he awkwardly tried to console Clive after subtle signs from his wife "You know, maybe the Witch won't kill you right away. Maybe she'll torture you first."

Clive shot the animal a look that said: _"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" _

"Ah, I give up," Mr Rabbit declared, holding out a paw for Clive to shake. "Sorry mate, but you're dead. It was nice knowing you. Hope the Witch doesn't attempt to rape you or anything—"

"That's _sorcerer _to you." The humans instantly sprang to their feet when they heard the oppressor of Larnia leave the pavilion, muttering to Mr Rabbit. The soldiers also stood up, talking in animated murmurs.

The sorcerer smirked at the children and Clive's heart nearly stopped. His breath hitched. _Why does he seem so smug?_ Clive thought.

Anton came out as well. The humans looked at him for any sign of the final decision but his face was wiped clean of all emotions. Clive's fate hung in the moment of his next words.

After what felt like an eternity, Anton revealed "He has renounced his claim on the Son of Adam's blood."

That was it, Clive could finally breathe again. Anton's forces exploded into jubilant applause; Emmy, Flora and Luke hugged Clive joyfully. Sammy Thunder shouted "IN YO FACE, WITCH!_ IN YO FACE!" _and started doing a victory dance.

Scowling, the sorcerer turned to Anton and demanded "How do I know you will keep your side of the bargain?"

"I GAVE YOU MY _WORD_," Anton roared; the tyrant nearly fell over in surprise "NOW LEAVE AT _ONCE!_"

Anton's troops laughed as the sorcerer scuttled back to his throne, flushed from humiliation (something he hadn't experienced often) and rage. Even though he had been the victor in their argument, he couldn't walk away from Anton's camp like this— none of these peasants would fear him if they believed he was a laughing stock. That was when the sorcerer remembered. He had one trick lefy up his sleeve to strike Anton...

"Before I depart I must inform you of something important, Anton." A smile seeped across the sorcerer's lips. "It completely slipped my mind earlier, but you have a second traitor amongst your ranks. He has served me well recently, notifying me of all your plans..."

"What are you talking about?" Anton frowned.

Crow the Raven-boy suddenly stepped forward.

"_Crow?"_ General Clamp spluttered "_You're_ the traitor he speaks of?"

"Wha...? Oh, no," Crow looked at the Centaur and explained "I couldn't see, so I was just moving to the front of the crowd to get a better view. Honest."

"No, Anton," the sorcerer continued "The real traitor is someone who has stood by you for many years. Someone you have trusted constantly— perhaps against your better judgement. You didn't take heed when others warned you of his kind."

"_No...!"_ Anton's face went tense and marble pale. He turned to his Goblin butler. "Nigel... Tell me this isn't the truth."

Nigel didn't reply; instead he bowed his head and shuffled away from Anton to stand next to the sorcerer.

"I WAS RIGHT; HE WAS A BLOODY TRAITOR ALL ALONG!" Mr Rabbit seethed.

Rather than restrain her husband, Mrs Rabbit was screeching over him. "HOW COULD WE HAVE ALL ALL BEEN SO FOOLISH?! NO ONE CAN EVER TRUST A _GOBLIN!_

The Cyclopes picked up the throne (the Minotaurs surrounding them) and carried their grinning master away. Steadying warmth returned to the camp as they did so. Nigel was followed by a series of booing from the Larnians as he shuffled after them.

Luke didn't know whether to feel exuberant because Clive was vindicated or disappointed at Nigel's betrayal. He gazed at Anton to find that he had completely closed himself off.

The king's mind seemed deeply troubled.

* * *

><p>Anton clenched his teeth. "What did you just say?"<p>

"Are you hard of hearing, _old man_?" Descole offended "You accuse me of having pretences when it is _you _who conceals your true withered appearance."

"S-Silence!"

"Perhaps that is the only reason that foolish woman fell in love with you all those years ago... but as soon as she discovered who you really were, she deserted you—"

"_How dare you speak of Sophia that way!" _With a yell of rage, Anton drew his sword.

Descole was genuinely taken aback; he hadn't expected the duke to lose his temper so easily. The scientist pulled out his own rapier but Anton knocked it out of his hands in a flash.

Now unarmed, Descole ran around the dressing room as Anton tried to cut him to pieces. "Raymond, _help me!"_

"Apologises, Master. Aam a bit busy at the moment."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Finally, it's done! I've been trying to write this chapter for ages. As you can see, it's quite long. Originally, the previous four chapters were meant to be part of this one. Maybe I'll roll them into one big chapter some time...<strong>_

_**Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed this! What did you think of Nigel's betrayal? Poor Anton is crushed over losing his friend and trusted advisor, but remember, not everything is as it seems in Larnia ;) And that's the only hint I'm giving you. **_

_**REVIEW? YES PLEASE!]] **_


	23. The triumph of the sorcerer

_**[[WARNING. This Director's Note may contain **__**spoilers!**__** for several plots such as Harry Potter, Pokemon, Titanic and others. If you like, you can just skip the D/N. Don't say I didn't warn you. And I think it's obviously obvious that I own none of the movies mentioned below. But if you guys believe I should put a long list saying whom each of these films belong to at the end of the chapter, just let me know.]]**_

* * *

><p>"Why'd you drag us in here?" Don Paolo demanded. MJ had ordered him, Professor Layton and Luke to follow her into a room with isles of folding red seats in front of a big screen.<p>

"I was feeling sentimental after writing this most recent chapter. So, I've decided to relive my childhood memories by viewing some of my all time favourite movies. You three are here to watch them with me." Before Don Paolo could open his again mouth the authoress added "And no, you _don't _get a choice in the matter."

Luke eagerly hopped into the chair next to the professor. "It's like we're at the cinema! Do we get popcorn? And drinks? Oh, are we going to watch it in _3D _with special 3D glasses? Why isn't Flora here? She'd really enjoy this too."

MJ answered all of his queries at once. "Yes, yes, definitely _not_— 3D glasses give me a serious migraine, and no, Flora isn't available right now. She had a nervous breakdown some time after Descole offended her cooking skills."

(Switch to Flora for a moment. The young girl had locked herself in a pitch black closet and she was currently rocking back and forth with her knees drawn up to her chest. "_Flora is a good chef_," she rambled to herself reassuringly; her voice sounding rather like Sméagol's from Lord of the Rings. _"Flora is good. Can we have some of your delicious cucumber sandwiches please, Flora?... Here you go!... Thank you, Flora. You are such a lovely, wonderful chef..."_)

Before the professor could ask about his adopted daughter's welfare, MJ dimmed the lights and took her seat besides the grumbling Don Paolo. Then that clock countdown thing appeared in the middle of the screen; _4... 3... 2... 1... _

...

The first thing MJ had them watch was _Finding Nemo._ The writer didn't make it five minutes into the opening scene before she started snivelling. Marlin the clown fish's entire family (despite Nemo) had just been devoured by a hungry barracuda.

Don Paolo raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so bad about that?"

"T-that poor fish just lost his love and all his little egg babies; bar one that grows up with a bad fin and gets snatched away from him later. Doesn't that make you even the _tiniest _bit sad?"

"Nope. All his kids are eaten? I'd call that a blessing. Then the annoying one that survives gets kidnapped...? _Bonus!"_

...

Next up was _The Lion King_. MJ bawled her eyes out at Simba's dad Mufasa's death. Luke— who was also quite teary himself— patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, MJ. It's not your fault you can't understand what the lions are saying. I'll translate for you if you like."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

**THE TRIUMPH OF THE SORCERER **

After meeting with the Sorcerer, Anton decreed that they move camp to a place called the Fords of Beluga. It had been an arduous task packing away the tents, weapons and supplies and carrying them for several hours. Despite how exhausted Flora was from the day's events, sleep couldn't seem to claim her that night. Shifting uncomfortably in bed, she turned to face the red canvas wall of her and Emmy's pavilion. She didn't know why but she felt an unshakeable sense of foreboding. It gave her a sick rolling sensation inside her stomach.

Something was going to happen...

With a gasp, Flora sat straight up against the pillows. A long shadow had just fallen on the side of the tent, like a silhouette brushing over a lamp shade. _Oh, no!_ Flora pulled the satin covers right up to her nose so that only her eyes were peeking out. Had the Sorcerer sent his soldiers to kidnap her and her sister? She sucked in a quick breath, remaining imperceptibly still until the shadow drifted harmlessly past their pavilion. Flora sighed with relief. _Thank goodness _she thought. No bad people were here trying to hurt them. But then...Who would be walking around at this late time? And _why? _

Flora got up and crept over to her sister's bed. "Emmy," she softly shook the older girl's shoulder "Wake up, there's someone outside..."

Emmy, however, was far too busy having a random dream to answer Flora. She frowned deep in her sleep and flipped away from Flora, garbling something that sounded vaguely like: "_Oi Clive, give me back my cookie!...What d'you mean we're all out of potatoes...?"_

Flora sighed, realizing not even a foghorn would wake Emmy right now. She glanced at the entrance flap tentatively. If she did disturb Emmy and it so happened there was nothing remotely threatening outside, she would feel foolish and wimpy. Rather than hide behind her elder sister, she could be brave and go to investigate the shadow's source alone. It probably wasn't even anything to worry about. Maybe one of the Larnian sentries was just doing a patrol.

Flora picked up a hooded red cloak from the corner of her bed; she paused for a moment to consider whether she should also take her flute and her magic healing cordial. The instrument had saved her life before... (She dreaded to imagine what Third Eyes Jakes would have done to her and Luke if Emmy hadn't heard the flute's call and come to save them.) With Granny Riddleton's gifts tucked safely inside her cloak, Flora drew back the tent flap. The only thing preventing her from leaving was her own fear. Taking a deep breath, Flora stepped out of the pavilion. Her ears were instantly assaulted by the excited chirps of crickets, hoots from a hunting owl, the gurgle of the brook washing over the stones, a horse neighing echoing somewhere within the camp...

Squinting through the moonlight, Flora tried to spot the person who had cast the shadow.

"Flora..." She jumped when a small hand touched her arm.

"Luke, you scared me! What are you doing here?"

"I went to the food tent to get a midnight snack," her younger brother said sheepishly (that explained why he was currently smuggling a bread roll). "Then on my way back I thought I saw Anton come in this direction."

"_Anton?" _Flora frowned "Someone passed our tent a few minutes ago... but I'm not sure if it was Anton. Where would he be going?"

"I don't know, but_— look,_ _there he is now!" _Luke pointed and Flora followed his gaze to the very edge of the camping grounds. Just where the trees began, an unmistakeable lean figure could be seen moving with the grace of a stalking feline. His parlour gave him the perfect look of ivory in the illumination of the moon; like a splendid lost statue from ancient Greece.

The two children trailed after him quietly. He led them into the woods, up a steep slope where moonbeams streamed through the high branches, and out of the river valley. No matter how carefully Luke and Flora treaded, their feet crunched over the dry leaves on the forest floor, easily alerting the King of their presence.

Anton halted. Without turning, he said in a colourless tone:

"This won't do... You should really both be in bed."

Upon being discovered, the stealthy pair exchanged glances and emerged from behind a tree.

"I'm sorry Anton," Flora apologized "We just couldn't sleep."

"Can't we come with you?_"_ Luke implored as they approached him.

Anton turned to the Son of Adam and the Daughter of Eve, his turquoise eyes shining. "...Yes, you may. In fact, I would appreciate the company for a while. Thank you."

Together, the three of them continued forwards. Flora and Luke cried out in alarm the first time Anton stumbled; panting, sweat glistening across his face as if his strength had depleted. "I just need to catch my breath," he rasped. However, soon he could barely walk and the children had to stand on either side of him, offering their arms for support. On and on they went until they were nearly at the top of the hill and Anton informed them:

"The time has arrived. From here I must go on alone."

Luke protested "But Anton—!"

"You have to trust me, for this must be done." He stopped leaning on their shoulders and stood up straight, his gaze fixed on whatever lay ahead. "Thank you, Flora. Thank you, Luke. Farewell." Anton's last words hung in the air as he left them to reach the peak. The siblings did not follow but they crouched in the bushes, watching him go with apprehensive expressions.

What they saw next made their blood run cold.

A monstrous crowd awaited Anton. Creatures from the darkest corners of Larnia, the most terrifying nightmares of children, had been summoned here by their leader. Ogres, Minotaurs, Goblins, Hags, Wraiths, Harpies, Gargoyles, Ghouls, evil Dryads, and several savage beasts Flora couldn't even put a name to. She felt her skin crawling at the sight of them, and all the tiny hairs on her arms standing on end.

_**((If you're wondering yes**_**,**_** Slender Man, Chucky the killer doll, Pennywise the clown and their old pal Freddy Krueger were also present in the crowd of villains... Wait, are you snickering? Stop laughing! THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY SAD SCENE! ToT)) **_

There were bull-headed men, pig-faced fiends, poisonous plants, Dwarfs, wolves, hyenas, vultures and a range of other despicable animals. Many of the creatures carried flaming torches that burned like demonic red eyes through the gloom. Screeching, grunting and spitting, they waved their flares in Anton's face while he ascended the flight of steps. (However, none of the cowardly lot dared get too close to him yet.)

Throughout it all Anton's features remained impassive. He came to the top of the stairs, meeting the gaze of his nemesis.

The Sorcerer stood above the Stone Table with a long sword clasped between his fingers. "Behold," the Sorcerer derided _"The great hero."_ Cackles arose from his minions and they too began to jeer at Anton. One Minotaur surged forward to strike Anton using its axe, knocking him off his feet.

From the bushes, Luke gasped "Why isn't he fighting back?" He wanted to run out to help Anton but Flora grabbed his shoulders, biting her lip and shaking her head tearfully.

Anton didn't try to get up again. He remained sprawled on his stomach at the top of the steps, perusing the assembly of leering faces until he spotted Nigel. The Goblin's glasses gleamed in the torchlight as he looked straight back at Anton. Nigel did not come to the aid of his old friend.

"Bind him and bring him to me!" the Sorcerer commanded. The cruel mob consumed Anton; they bound him in thick rope and hauled him up onto the huge slab of stone as if he were fresh meat ready for slaughter. The Sorcerer raised his hand and a hush fell over the crowd. For a moment everything was so quiet, like the calm before a storm. Flora and Luke could only watch with transfixed, horrified stares.

There were four hooded Hags standing at each corner of the Stone Table. They suddenly pounded their staffs against the stone surface, creating a rhythm that increased in tempo and dynamic. They were accompanied by howls from the Sorcerer's wolves and clamours from his other cronies.

Stooping beside Anton, the Sorcerer hissed in his ear "You disappoint me, Anton. You have not proved yourself to be a worthy opponent." He smirked. "Did you honestly believe that by doing all this you could save the human traitor? You are sacrificing yourself, and saving...no one. Such a waste." When Anton still didn't reply, he sniggered. "Mark my words, the boy shall be _mine _in the end." The Sorcerer then stood up and faced his audience. "Tonight, the deep magic shall be appeased. And tomorrow, Larnia is ours forever!"

Lifting his blade above Anton's chest, the Sorcerer said "In that knowledge despair...And DIE!"

The sword came down.

Time seemed to freeze into a block of ice for a long breath. Then it shattered; Anton's regal eyes rolled into his the back of head and Luke began to cry. Flora held him in her arms, their sobs indistinguishable over the triumphant roar of the crowd.

"Anton... _IS DEAD!"_

* * *

><p>Third on MJ's list of films was <em>Pokemon: The First Movie. <em>They were nearing the end now and had reached the part where Ash comes between Mew and Mewtwo's duel in a desperate attempt to stop the fighting. Luke gasped "_Oh no!"_ as the raven haired trainer was blasted, his body turning to stone. MJ on the other hand was hooting with laughter at Luke's troubled reaction.

The professor frowned at her in disapproval. "There is nothing humours about this, MJ. The plot may be fictitious, but that brave young man just gave his life to save his friends—"

"Relax Professor," MJ snorted "Anyone who's seen the other like sixteen Pokemon movies can tell you that Ash Ketchum _never dies_. That kid's an immortal demigod or something."

...

Following this was _Harry Potter_. And no, we're not just talking about one Harry Potter film either— MJ wanted to see all _eight_ movies (including part one and two of _The Deathly Hallows_). That's approximately _eighteen hours _running time. In each incident where a character was killed the authoress would release a keening mournful cry:

"NO LILY AND JAMES, DON'T LEAVE LITTLE HARRY!" *Whimper.*

"HAGRID, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO OVERFEED THOSE POOR FLOBBERWORMS?"

"CEEEEEDRIIIIC! HE WAS SO _HANDSOME!" _*Sob.*

"Wait, you can't be Sirius... SIRIUS IS DEAD?!" *Wail.*

"D-D-_DUMBLEDORE!_ NOOOOO! WHO WILL HELP HARRY NOW? *Sob sob sob.* SNAPE, YOU EVIL BAST—Oh, wait..."

"HEADWIG!... I'LL MOURN FOR YOU, MAD EYE!... _D-D-DOBBY!_... HOW CAN YOU HAVE FRED AND GEORGE WITHOUT _FRED? FREEEED! _*Sob sob sob sob.*_... _NO NO NO, THEY WERE JUST _MARRIED _AND HAD A _KID!_...You kind of deserved that Snape, you traitor— Oh, wait, NO! I TAKE IT BACK! *Weeps.*... GO ON NEVIL! TAKE _THAT_ YOU EVIL SNAKE! *Cheers.*..."HAAAARYYYY POTTER! Uh, never mind..."

(Etc.)

...

Afterwards: _Titanic._ MJ was more _angry _than sad when it came to the finale. She paused the scene right when Rose is using the wooden door for a raft. Jack clings on beside her, half submerged in the icy water, slowly freezing to his death. The other audience members looked at her in irritation and confusion.

"I don't care what _anyone _says," she hissed "They both could've fit on that f*king door."

...

Finally they watched _Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva _(one of the best game to movie adaptations ever).

Luke's eyes widened as he saw himself, the professor, Emmy and some of their other friends appear on screen. "W-wait, is that _us, _Professah...?"

"Hey, _I'm _there too!" Don Paolo huffed. (For like two minutes at the beginning of the film.)

"But our time on the island of Ambrosia wasn't documented," the professor uttered "This is madness..."

Suddenly the cinema screen exploded. Layton, Luke and Don Paolo quickly turned to MJ for an explanation.

MJ winced. "I think I just majorly broke the fourth wall or something..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Okay, long Director's Note this time. However, I had to add more humour to deal with the sadness of this chapter :'( <strong>_

_**Were those my real reactions to each of these films? Partly. **_

_**But for Harry Potter, definitely.]] **_


	24. Bleak dawn

Clive stared at the olive skinned, silver haired young man who had just wandered on to the set.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?" Clive probed suspiciously. Another one of MJ's deranged reviewers? Or perhaps she'd sent a fan_boy _after him this time. Clive hadn't really done anything classed as "insane" recently, but he wouldn't put it past MJ to test him.

The guy, slightly unnerved by Clive's hostility, held out his hand amiably for the ex-convict to shake. "Hi, my name is Archie Pendrake."

Clive continued to give him the glare. "And what business do you have at the studio?"

"I'm not sure, sorry," Archie shook his head "MJ called me here for some reason—"

"_Archibald!" _There was an excited cry as the authoress raced into the room, throwing her arms around Archie.

Archie sighed. "It's good to see you too, MJ. But I'd rather you didn't call me that."

"Ahem," Clive interrupted, pointing from her to Archie "Why is he here? And how is he connected to you?"

MJ beamed. "I'm his mother."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two <strong>

**BLEAK DAWN **

"Come! Now we shall prepare to crush the remaining rebels in battle, however short a battle it may be."

The victorious tyrant's voice was a crack of sound, like a sheet of ice snapping through the stillness that had fallen over the land. The Sorcerer's expression had become a chiselled mask of chilly resolve. Anton's disposal was testimony that _he _would rule Larnia ultimately with an iron fist for another age, for eternity. How foolish of those who put their faith in such a petty Prophesy. No humans could surpass him— and _ha!_ _Mere children as well! _With their mighty hero slain, the dissident Larnians would bow before none other than _him _(if he allowed them to live, that is).

Prying the sword from Anton's corpse, the Sorcerer descended the Stone Table and the staircase. His underlings followed him down the hillside. When their gleeful clamours faded away an empty silence draped over the wood. Only when the last torchlight had winked into the distance and the danger had passed did the two children quit their hiding place.

Luke and Flora crept out of the bushes, up the stairs, and crouched on the Stone Table next to poor Anton. They registered how his skin, previously a pearly pale, had now gone deadly ashen. His hair had also lost its golden sheen, becoming grey and lifeless. Neither of them could bear to look at the lethal wound left by the Sorcerer's sword.

Emitting a small hiccup of hope, Flora pulled out her magic healing potion.

Maybe it wasn't too late. Anton would open his eyes any second now. He'd give them a charming smile and say something wise. He _had _too...!

But it was no use.

More tears blurred Flora's vision as she gave up on Granny Riddleton's gift (_What good was the thing now?)_, instead clutching at his cold palm. With a loud whimper, Luke grabbed Anton's other hand. The pair remained like that for what could have been hours, mourning their lost friend, until the quietude was pierced by a series of little squeaks.

Flora gasped when she noticed there were grey mice crawling all over Anton's form. She swatted at the rodents with her arm. "Shoo! Shoo! All of you!"

"No..." Luke sniffed, immediately comprehending the critters' intentions "Look, they're helping."

The mice didn't see Anton's remains as a feast; they were in fact nibbling through the rope binding his limbs together. Flora murmured an apology to the mice as the cords snapped and came undone. She and her brother brushed the frayed ropes away from Anton's body. Without those horrible bindings, some of the grandeur seemed to return to his features... but it couldn't change the grim reality.

"W-we need to tell the others..." Flora suddenly realized. Would the sinister revelation shatter even Emmy's steadfast confidence? And how would Clive react, when Anton had been the one to cleanse the darkness surrounding his heart?

Luke clasped Anton's palm tighter, protesting "We can't just leave him here!"

"There's no time. They have to know, Luke."

A cool breeze ruffled Luke's hair as he gazed wistfully at Anton again. Then an idea hit him; his eyes widened and he breathed "The _trees_!"

-0-

The tree branches rattled like dry bones; their leaves whispering through the wind. A strong gale stirred at a cherry blossom tree, picking up a swirl of lilac petals and carrying them through the Larnian encampment. The petals flew inside the Son of Adams' tent, blowing the entrance flap aside.

"_N-no, it's my cookie. Get your own... Oh God, Emmy, there's no potatoes left. Panic..!" _

One of the petals gently landed against the dreaming adolescent's cheek. Clive shifted, grunting "Ngh... Wh... What is it, Luke? 'm tryin' to sleep here…" His eyes drifted open, expecting to find his younger brother by his bed.

Clive nearly sh*t his sheets when he saw the wood nymph standing there.

"Peace, my prince," said a soothing female voice "I am Janice, one of the Dryads. I bring grave news from your brother and sister…"

"He's really gone," Emmy muttered ten minutes later.

Dawn had barely broken; colours were just beginning to bleed out across the sky. Emmy, Clive and General Clamp haf gathered outside the former king's pavilion, trying to digest the terrible inconceivable message they'd just received.

_Anton was dead._

Emmy gripped the edge of the table where a battle plan lined with soldier figurines had been set up. She'd placed so much trust in Anton (perhaps _too much_ trust); imagined he was the answer to all of their problems, that he would save her family. Now without his guidance she was lost. This wasn't just some simple fist fight— this was a _war. _

Clive exchanged glances with General Clamp before saying "You'll have to lead us, Em'."

Emmy looked at Clive in surprise. (Since when did _he _have faith in _her?_) However, her automatic response was to snap at him. "I _can't!" _The young woman's self control was currently balanced on a frail edge— dancing along a cliff. How could she protect her family _and _manoeuvre an army? _Clive, or Flora, or Luke might die today._ The very thought felt like ice in her veins.

"Well you'd better get your ass in gear then," Clive snarled "Because there's an army waiting for you. And the Sorcerer sure as hell won't hold back on us."

"Clive..."

"Anton believed you could," Clive reminded her. He added quietly "...And so do _I."_

If that wasn't enough encouragement, whatever doubts Emmy had dissipated when the General Clamp turned, declaring "The enemy forces draw nearer, Emmy Ogreslayer. What are your orders?"

* * *

><p>The world stopped spinning for a moment while Clive tried to pick his jaw up off the floor. "W-w-<em>what?" <em>He looked from the writer to the silver haired young man, his eyes bulging. "T-that's impossible... please tell me it's impossible. You're way too young to be a... a _mum—"_

"Oh, chill out," MJ rolled her eyes "I _am_ Archie's mother... His _maker_, his _creator,_ or whatever you want to call it. He's my _OC._" When Clive continued to gape at her, she clarified "My _own character. _A person I imagined for my own amusement. I use him in forums, and I may feature him in future stories as well."

"So, he's like your... _imaginary friend_ or something? That still doesn't explain why he's here."

MJ pinched her "OC"'s cheek. "Archibald's here to sit his _Mary Sue test!_"

"Surely you mean the _Gary Stu test_?" Archie muttered.

"Nope. According to the B.M.S.P., it's officially called the Mary Sue Litmus Examination."

"B.M.S.P.?" Clive raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, it's the _Board of Mary Sue Prevention_," MJ explained "If a character is deemed to be too ideal, lacking any real human flaws, they could be classed as a Sue. The Board possesses the right to take this character in for questioning and possibly _cleansing_ in some cases."

"I see," an evil smirk spread across Clive's face.

"What kind of test do you think they will give me?" Archie wondered "If they want me to prove I have plausible aspirations and talents, that's fine; I can just take my sketch pad in with me. But suppose they inquire about my family? I'm still not on great terms with Father and I haven't heard from my mother in years... Will the Board accept that?"

"You'll do fine," MJ assured him "As long as you don't blab about how much you hate _"accursed archaeology!" _the whole time." She turned to see Clive slip a phone into his pocket.

"I've just contacted the B.M.S.P.," Clive announced cheerfully.

"Um..._kay_," MJ said, puzzled "Do you have an OC or something? I didn't think it was possible for canon characters to make OCs..."

"I just wanted to inform them that we have a potential Mary Sue running around the studio."

"'_Potential Mary Sue'_... But who-?" MJ suddenly went very pale, gasping "C-Clive, you _didn't! _Please tell me you're _lying!" _

Clive smiled deviously. "Does the _M _in MJ actually stand for _Mary...?" _As he said this, an alarm sounded throughout the vicinity. Siren lights flashed outside. The studio doors and windows were smashed open; in poured a Mary Sue Prevention SWAT team wearing authoritative white suits.

One female Sue Catcher spoke into a megaphone. "_The Mocking J, _you are charged with reports of being a Mary Sue. Please come quietly or we will have no choice but to resort to force."

Despite not being the indented target, Archie held his hands up in surrender. His creator, however, wasn't going down without a fight.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" MJ screamed dramatically, making a desperate dash for her office where she intended to lock herself inside.

"Knock her out!" the female Sue Catcher barked to her co-workers.

MJ didn't even get ten steps across the stage before she was shot in the butt with a tranquilizer dart. She hit the floor like a sack of potatoes, groaning. Through her fast fading vision, the authoress registered Clive leering over her. "I hate you..." MJ slurred in a drunken voice "Soon as I get back... you're so in... Cupboard..."

Clive smiled. "But this is for your _own good_ MJ. I'm doing a genuine non-evil deed here by helping you overcome your Mary Sue-ness."

"Why you dirty son of a b..." The girl trailed off in a loud snore. As the subdued MJ was restrained and carted off by the Board, the other cast members came to investigate the commotion.

Emmy frowned. "What on Earth's happened?"

"And where's MJ being taken?" Luke asked worriedly.

"And who's this kid?" Don Paolo narrowed his eyes at Archie, who had been bewildered by the whole ordeal.

"MJ has been arrested on suspicions of being a Mary Sue," Clive told them "Next time we see her, it'll be... in court."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[I apologise for the wait... and for the bad chapter title -.-<strong>__**  
>The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe book doesn't describe the end battle. Like the movie, I really want to focus on the battle so it's taking a little longer to write with the order of events and different perspectives.<strong>_

_**As for the Director's Note, that Mary Sue incident wasn't an attack on anyone's character... except MJ, it seems. It's purely for humour. **_

_**Join us next time in...**_

_**THE BATTLE BEGINS.**_

_**Review please!]] **_


	25. The battle begins

MJ blearily blinked her eyes open. _W-what the...?! _She looked around frantically to find herself tied to a wooden chair in a courtroom complete with a judge's bench, desks and everything.

"Nice of you to finally join us."

MJ noticed the boy standing smugly next to her and she growled at him. "Clive, why are we in a courtroom? And why the hell am tied to a chair?"

"We're here to find you guilty of being a Mary Sue," Clive explained with a smirk. He pointed at the judge wearing black robes that had suddenly appeared. "That's Judge Egduj."

MJ sniggered "Wait a second..."

"Yes, yes, my name's a _palindrome_," the judge snapped "I've heard it a hundred times before! Now let's get this over with quickly. Lunch is in thirty minutes."

"Don't even bother trying to escape," Clive hissed to MJ. He gestured to the exit doors guarded by two members of the B.M.S.P. Security was tight, considering MJ's readers were protesting about her trail outside the court.

Judge Egduj banged his wooden hammer thingy... (Wait, I think it's called a _mallet_)... he banged his _mallet_. (Yep, that's right.) "Mocking J, you are faced with reports of being a Mary Sue. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty!" MJ declared.

"Oh, she's _guilty _alright, your honour," Clive affirmed.

"So _not _guilty!"

"Guilty."

"_Nu-uh!"_

"Definitely guilty."

"Nope, _not_ guilty!"

"She certainly is _not _guilty," Clive said sneakily.

"I certainly _am _guilty_..._ Hang on—" MJ groaned when she realized she'd fallen for it.

The judge banged his mallet again. "Moving on."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Three<strong>

**THE BATTLE BEGINS**

_**((Cue epic war music.))**_

Anton's army was stationed on the hilly grassy field; garbed in armour of silver, red and blue, the colours of their fallen leader. Though the King could not accompany them into battle, they would wear his emblem with pride and courage.

Emmy could feel the tension and anticipation in the troops around her. For the first time in years they were fighting back— facing a foe that had ruined their lives and brought darkness upon their home. All of a sudden they too were her brothers and sisters united against this enemy. And she was the one leading them into battle.

Emmy's own attire consisted of a red tabard with the embroidered indigo lion across her chest, a hooded sleeved chain mail coat underneath that, and chainmail leggings also. She had heavy silver plate armour protecting her shoulders, arms and knees. Greaves girded her shins and there were sabatons around her feet. On her head was a sturdy helmet with a visor. Emmy held her sword in one red gloved hand covered with tiny steel plates, and her shield in the other hand. The young woman may have looked like a brave knight, but inside she felt like a terrified little girl.

Emmy sat on Philippe's back, standing alongside General Clamp on a slight mound at the head of the legion. The few thousand Larnian soldiers were arranged in uniformed lines: leopards, rhinos, Centaurs, followed by the smaller Fauns and Satyrs. The more powerful beasts preceded the weaker woodland animals such as foxes, badgers and beavers. Behind the army was a high cliff where Clive, dressed in similar armour to Emmy, would command the archers and the flying creatures with the help of Mr and Mrs Rabbit. (Somehow, Mrs Rabbit's claws had extended to the size of Wolverine's knife –like nails.)

Earlier, Clive had proposed the brilliant idea of dipping the archers' arrowheads into Metholodite, (which turned out to be flammable). There were several Dryads in their ranks who could magically whip up fireballs; however, the Nymphs' powers would be focused mainly on healing and defence during the battle. Fortunately, someone had smuggled a barrel of Metholodite into Anton's camp. The Metholodite soaked arrows would burn fiercely when lit and fired, doing more damage to their adversaries.

Crow the Raven-boy wheeled overhead, returning from his reconnaissance trip. He winked at Clive before landing next to Emmy and Clamp.

"They're comin' right towards us," Crow informed Emmy "And they've got way more troops and weapons than we have."

"Numbers don't matter," Clamp stated boldly "It is the combined strength of our beating hearts and minds that counts."

At that moment a horn blared on the opposite side of the plane, sounding like a death toll to some of the Larnian troops.

One by one, the Sorcerer's minions came into view until a seemingly impenetrable tide of evil could be seen. Emmy could pick out a few familiar monsters amongst the sea of foes: Minotaurs swinging battle axes, Dwarves with bows and arrows, Ogres and Cyclopes dragging clubs, even Giants that stomped over beings in their path. They all projected arrogance and brutality. Many of the creatures that had observed Anton's killing were present.

And leading them was the Sorcerer himself.

The masked man had put on very little armour, as if he was so assured that he would not require protection. He rode in a regal chariot drawn by two ferocious black bears. Raymond the Dwarf was right by his side, even on the edge of battle. As always, the Sorcerer wielded his dark wand, however, he also possessed the sword with which he'd murdered Anton.

At the sight of them— of _him_— Emmy's heart pounded a frantic staccato within her chest. Grief and terror threatened to spill out of the tightly locked container inside her. But Emmy swallowed back her panic, refusing to succumb to the fear. She kind of wished Beasley was perched above her shoulder right now— he could natter encouraging comments in her ear. However, the puzzle bee wasn't anywhere near the battlefield at the moment. Emmy had sent him off on his own special mission.

Taking a tremulous breath, Emmy turned to look up at her brother. Clive nodded to her reassuringly.

_You can do this, Em', _Clive thought with determination. _**We**__ can do this. That masked freak won't know what hit him. _

Emmy's gaze returned to the Sorcerer. She refused to be afraid of him. She was only ready to fight; her body was a loaded spring. "Come at me, Witch," Emmy muttered.

A puzzled frown appeared across the Sorcerer's face._ Had he sensed her insult somehow? _The Sorcerer put a hand to his ear. "What?"

Emmy repeated in a louder voice. "_Come at me, Witch!"_

"What was that? _I can't hear you!"_

Emmy sighed exasperatedly and turned to one of the Dryads, who cast a spell to magnify her voice across the battlefield. "I said: COME. AT. ME. WITCH."

"_WHAT?!"_

"_I SAID_ ...! You know, it's really not that important. Let's just get this over with."

"...Did you just dare call me a _Witch?_!"

"YEEEAH, SHE DID," Sammy Thunder screamed from somewhere up on the cliff. "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO MR ANTON, YOU ARE _SOOOO_ GOING DOWN. WITCH! WITCH! _**W-I-T-C-H!**_**"**

The Larnian troops released a roar of agreement as a horn trumpeted, in their favour this time.

Growling, the Sorcerer addressed his followers "I care not for prisoners. Kill every last one of them."

With his final order given, the Sorcerer's army charged. They charged together as a single great indestructible wall. There was no strategy, no preparation, and no arrangements. Only that one command: to kill everything before them with relentless force.

Anton's army, on the other hand, was all about strategy.

"_Now!"_ Clive shouted. Suddenly, a group of Griffins ascended from behind the cliff, carrying rocks in their sharp talons. Crow also regained flight, guiding the winged creatures above the battlefield.

The attack came as a surprise to the Sorcerer's forces when some were bombarded with boulders. However, the Dwarves found the boulders easier avoid due to their height, and they aimed arrows at the Griffins.

Several shrieking Harpies also took to the sky. One of the bat-like creatures latched onto Crow, pinning his wings behind his back. Crow rolled in midair, trying to disengage his attacker. But to no avail. The Raven-boy and the Harpy plummeted to the earth. Both were crushed the oncoming Sorcerer's army.

When their enemies were halfway across the battlefield, Emmy turned to General Clamp and asked "Are you with me?"

"I, General Clamp of Anton's Army, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great nephew of—"

"Just answer the bloody question."

"Of course I am!"

Emmy pointed her sword high to the sky. "For Larnia... and for ANTON!" The yell arced out of her like lighting, stinging the other Larnian troops into even louder, more confident cheers.

Philippe reared up with a whinny. The Unicorn's muscles surged beneath Emmy as he sprang into a gallop. Anton's army followed the future queen, their feet and hooves echoing like rolling thunder. They moved in a flying wedge formation, closing the gap between them and their opponents.

The Centaurs lowered their spears. Sleek as arrows, the leopards leapt forward, tails lashing behind them like whips. Sabre ran at the front of the pack with savage joy.

Emmy pulled down the visor of her helmet. _For Anton _she thought.

Then the two armies collided.

* * *

><p>"I demand to speak to my defence attorney;" MJ ranted, struggling in her chair "Get me Phoenix Wright!"<p>

Clive said over her "I'd like to call my first witness to the stand. Flora Reinhold."

MJ relaxed a little when Flora timidly approached the stand. Flora was her friend. She'd vouch for her, right?

"So, Flora," Clive started "Would you say MJ possesses the common traits of a Mary Sue?"

"W-well," Flora stuttered "MJ is a really fun person..." (The authoress beamed with pride.) "B-but everything at the studio revolves around _her_."

"_Black Hole Sue,"_ Clive proclaimed.

"What the—? The _hell_ does that even mean?" MJ demanded.

Flora went on "MJ likes to be in control... and she always seems to know what people are thinking or what's going to happen to them."

"_God Mode Sue! Mary Tzu!"_ Clive continued listing off the different types of Sue.

"No, that's not true," MJ protested "I control and predict everything 'cause I'm the _writer/director/author._ Not 'cause I'm a _Mary Sue!"_

"She's obviously lying," Clive pointed out "She can't even decide whether she's a writer or a director."

"Oh, and she's completely in love with one of the canon characters," Flora added.

MJ sighed, her gaze boring into Flora. "Flora, why would you do this? You know Clive's lying... and I thought we were friends!"

The teenage girl winced and apologised quietly. "I'm sorry, MJ, really. But one of your reviewers called _me _a Mary Sue, a-and I was worried the B.M.S.P. would find out. Clive promised he would stick up for me if I gave evidence against you. A-anyway, if you're gone, no one can stop me from using the kitchen at the studio."

Clive grinned, interrupting her. "Thank you, Flora. I think we have enough evidence there, your honour."

"Indeed," Judge Egduj grunted "Well, Mocking J, I hereby find you guilty of being a—"

"STOP!" Much to MJ's relief, the court doors flew open and Luke rushed inside.

"H-how did you find us?" Clive demanded.

Ignoring him, Luke shouted "We have evidence that MJ _isn't _a Mary Sue!"

Emmy marched into the room... dragging Archie Pendrake behind her.

MJ's eyes widened with surprise and then delight. "THEY'RE RIGHT," she screeched gleefully "THAT'S _ARCHIE! HE'S MY—" _

Clive slapped a hand over MJ's mouth before she could say those two letters. He snarled "Ignore these three, your honour. They're just interrupting the trial...!"

"Wow. You think this is a _proper_ trial with rules?" the judge rolled his eyes at Clive. "I doubt any one in this room even knows how an official court case works. _I'm _not even a qualified judge!" Egduj looked at Emmy. "You may continue. Please present your evidence."  
>"Thank you, your honour," Emmy smirked at Clive and drew everyone's attention to the silver haired man at her side. "<em>This <em>is Archie Pendrake. He is MJ's _OC_."

"It's true," Archie nodded with a smile.

Emmy explained "Only _authors _are able to create their own characters. Canon character are unable to do so. The same applies for Mary Sues."

"Well, I'll be..." Edguj breathed. "It seems The Mocking J isn't a Mary Sue after all, just a power hungry author. All charges will be dropped against her and she will receive compensation from the B.M.S.P. Court dismissed... or whatever it is we judges are meant to say."

MJ was doing an awkward little victory dance in her chair. "HAH. IN YOUR _FACE,_ DOVE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[;_; I kinda killed Crow in the battle. Not because I hate him, its just bad stuff like that always happens to the epic characters. Then they go out with a bang... I feel like such a horrible person. <strong>_

_**I've never written anything like that before. Even though I had the movie's battle to help describe the events, it was still difficult. So please leave a review!]] **_


	26. Even deeper, more puzzling magic

"You killed my character off."

MJ had just trudged into the studio, exhausted after her court trial, only to be confronted by Crow. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look, Crow, it's nothing personal. It was a battle scene. Some people were bound to die, right? Anyway, you told me you had to get back to Misthallery, so..."

Crow shrugged, indifferent. "Got that right, the Black Market can't run itself. And don't worry, I ain't really that bothered about it." The lad smirked. "At least my character went out with a bang, and the Raven-boy costume should fetch a pretty price." He turned to leave, but MJ stopped him suddenly.

"Before you go, I'd like to make a special purchase from the Black Market..."

That hooked Crow's attention. "How can I help you, miss?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Four<strong>

**EVEN DEEPER, MORE PUZZLING MAGIC FROM BEFORE THE DAWN OF TIME **

"_Flora! Luke! There ya are!" _

The kids stirred as a familiar voice called their names. Luke yawned and rubbed his eyes. The heinous memory of last night was buried in the sleepy recesses of his mind. Then his eyes opened— Luke realized he and his sister were still lying next to Anton's body. Shuddering, Luke tore his gaze away from the cadaver, and looked up at Beasley instead.

Beasley hovered before the Stone Table, his wings drooping in a mixture of weariness and woe as he regarded the dead King. "Emmy got the message and sent me to find ya both," the puzzle bee explained "I need to take ya somewhere safe."

Flora nodded stoically and stood up. She felt too drained to mourn anymore. For a second, Luke was reluctant to leave Anton's side, but then he remembered there was nothing they could do. Anton had been gone for hours. Luke accepted Flora's outstretched hand and jumped down from the Stone Table. His limbs were stiff because they'd been resting on the hard rock surface for so long.

By now it was early morning; the stars had faded and the sky was covered by an endless shroud of grey clouds. Birds were cautiously calling to each other through the woodland.

Rubbing his arms, Luke whispered "I'm so cold."

"I know; me too." Flora draped her cloak around his shoulders and Beasley landed on Luke's cap. As they started to descend the staircase, the three cast one last glimpse at Anton.

"G'bye, ya majesty," Beasley muttered sombrely. "I wish I'd given ya a puzzle earlier..."

Just as Flora and Luke turned to leave again, the ground shook beneath their feet, causing them to slip on the top steps. There was an almighty cracking sound.

Luke whipped his head around and suddenly exclaimed "Flora!"

His sister was already scrambling back up the stairs. Luke followed her, shocked and dismayed at the sight before them. Somehow, the Stone Table had split into two pieces. A huge crack ran down it from end to the other. The frayed rope was still there, but...

"Where's Anton?" Luke gasped. "What have they done to him now?"

At that moment the sun arose, painting the world in glorious hues of pink, orange, blue and gold; chasing away the shadows that smothered the landscape. Luke's eyes widened, his breath catching in his throat.

A figure appeared between the pillars behind the Stone Table, golden hair and ivory skin shimmering in the sunlight. He was not a man, for no man could ever appear so dazzling, so noble, or so mysterious. He was something else entirely.

_**[[And no— it wasn't a sparkling Edward Cullen either.]]**_

"_Anton!"_ The children cried together and rushed to envelope their friend in a joyful hug.

The King gave them a gleaming smile. His turquoise eyes lifted to the sky for a moment. A light breeze played with his blonde locks as he murmured cryptically _"The sun rises when you and I meet, and when the wind blows, you will know my heart."_

"What does that mean?" Beasley wondered.

"Simply a saying I heard long ago," Anton explained, his voice faraway "It seemed quite fitting."

Flora was still amazed and emotional over the fact that Anton was standing here beside them_. Alive. _She choked out "B-but _how_...? The Sorcerer... h-he used the _knife_—!"

Anton directed their attention to words from an ancient language engraved on the side of the Stone Table. "If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the deep magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack, and even death itself will turn backwards."

("Did someone call me a _witch_? It sounded like... But no, it couldn't be...")

"We sent the news that you were dead," Flora told Anton.

Beasley added "Emmy, Clive and everyone have already gone into battle!"

"We need to help them," Luke boldly pulled his dagger out of his pocket.

"We will," Anton assured the boy, putting his hand over Luke's arm and the small blade "However, we will require some assistance, and we have far to travel."

"Alright then, better get moving." Beasley plonked himself on Anton's shoulder. He glanced at Flora and Lukes' weary expressions. "What about them though? They're pretty tired... Not in much shape for walking."

"And I doubt you could all ride on my back," Anton chuckled. "But perhaps we can catch a lift..."

Luke began asking "What do you—?"

"_Yoo-hoo, Sonny Boy!" _Someone suddenly shouted from above.

The humans looked up, their jaws dropping in amazement. Flying towards them through the air, drawn by six dashing reindeers (they definitely weren't moose this time) with jingling bells, was a bright red sleigh. At the reigns was a familiar eccentric old woman in a pointy hat.

"It's the _Puzzle Master_!" Beasley cheered, leaping off Anton's shoulder and whizzing around with the excitement of a catherine wheel.

The sleigh landed besides them and Anton smiled at driver. "Greetings, Granny Riddleton, how are you?"

Granny Riddleton laughed, her face flushing as red as her sledge. "Ah, Anton. Still quite the charmer I see!"

Flora and Luke blinked at the elderly lady. Was she _flirting_ with Anton? Rather than voice the question on both their minds, Luke inquired "What are you doing here?"

"Anton informed me you all need a ride," Granny Riddleton winked "I'm not just going to sit around on my buttocks during Larnia's greatest hour of need."

"And I'm here as _weeeeell_~!" Puzzlette the Elf sang as she popped out of the empty sack on the back of the sleigh. She beamed at Flora and Luke (who were slightly scared by her behaviour). "Hia guys, how's your adventure been?"

"Oh joy," Beasley groaned. But this didn't dampen his spirits. The bee zipped in front of the Puzzle Master's face, requesting permission. "May I?" Granny Riddleton nodded and he gently landed on her hat. "Well c'mon then," Beasley ushered the children "We've got a long way to go, right?"

"I-is it safe?" Flora regarded the flying contraption worriedly.

"Fear not, we'll be fine," Anton promised as he took her hand and helped her into the sleigh. Luke went next to Flora, jumping on the plush red seat behind Granny Riddleton.

When Anton was also onboard, Granny Riddleton grabbed the green reins again. "Hold on tight, everyone!" she cackled.

"_WHEEEEEEEEEEE!" _Puzzlette cried like an excited kid on a Disney Land ride as the sleigh took off.

* * *

><p>Opening the door by a crack, Clive saw the coat was clear. He crept into the building, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't get caught by the authoress...<p>

"Clive?"

The ex-convict froze, glancing over his shoulder. Then Clive sighed; it was only Professor Layton. "Professor, am I glad it's only you. Have you seen MJ recently?"

"Indeed I have," the professor nodded, much to Clive's dismay. "She asked me to give you this letter..."

_Dear Clive,_

_If you're reading this, you're obviously back at the studio. I want you to know that I'm still a little mad about the Mary Sue trail... but I guess something good came out of it, so I should be thanking you. The B.M.S.P. gave me a very large amount of compensation money for my troubles. I used it to buy a __cannon__ from the Black Market._

_Love MJ XOXO_

The note fell out of Clive's shaking hand. "Oh my God," Clive started hyperventilating "MJ's bought a _cannon_. And I have a feeling she's going to be aiming it at _me_. What should I do, Professor?"

Professor Layton shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid it's too late for you, Clive. You've pushed MJ to her limits this time. Perhaps you should start digging your own grave."

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Phew, that was a shorter but quick update. <strong>_

_**It seems the end of this fanfic is finally in sight. I'd say we've got 2 more chapter before the epilogue, and then extra secret BONUS chapters.**_

_**To the guest reviewers Someone, thanks for your comments. To answer your question, no— Anton is not the Witch, but I guess if you've read this far you already know that. Descole is also a guy/ dude/ bro and could be called attractive. That's why it's so much funnier calling him a Witch.]] **_


	27. How we've missed you, Mr Paolo

_**[[Yeah, I'm sorry this chapter is late...**_

_**From now on I'm gonna put a Spoiler Warning at the top of every chapter. BEWARE UNWOUND FUTURE SPOILERS AHEAD!]]**_

* * *

><p>The professor was at Gressenheller University today and Luke was bored— no one else would give him puzzles to solve. He drifted on to the set, his curiosity perking up when he saw a stranger standing outside MJ's office. It was a young woman with short chestnut brown hair wearing an orange cap (not dissimilar from Luke's own hat), a green jacket and white trousers.<p>

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

Luke's question seemed to startle the lady. Her unusual red eyes went wide. "Aye? Sorry, I were miles away!" Noticing Luke, she glanced at him with a smile. "Oh, hi, I'm Lucy— I mean, _DC Baker, at your service." _

Luke detected an accent in her voice, but he couldn't quite place it. (Yorkshire maybe?) He replied "Nice to meet you, I'm Luke Triton."

"I didn't know there was little 'uns running around here," Lucy said worriedly "Not very safe, wot wi' people disappearing..."

"What do you mean '_disappearing'_?" Luke inquired (resisting the urge to argue he wasn't a 'little 'un').

"We was called to investigate t' disappearance of a young man— _Clive Pigeon_ or something..."  
>"Clive Dove?"<p>

Lucy snapped her fingers and pointed at him. "_That's it!_ ...Int Mystery Room, we usually solve murder cases. But today a strange lass came int office asking me and t' Prof to find her lost friend." (Luke was sure that 'Prof' was short for _'Professor'. _Wouldn't it be funny if there were two professors at the studio at once?) The constable continued "Then she took us through this weird machine... It's all very sus— I swear London looks different now!"

That sounded exactly like Professor Layton and Lukes' reactions when they first saw fake Future London! "W-wait," Luke spluttered "Did you come through a _time machine_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Five<strong>

**HOW WE'VE MISSED YOU, MR PAOLO**

Granny Riddleton's sleigh soared over valleys, planes, treetops, the roaring waterfall, and the perilous river the humans had crossed days ago. After about half an hour, the Witch's palace came into sight. At this view, it vaguely resembled a toy castle a child of Luke's age might build. But it grew more menacing the closer they got, becoming the lair of a monster. With its onyx coloured walls that absorbed all sunlight, the palace was a shadow between two little hills; a murky smudge on an otherwise perfect landscape. The snow had long since disappeared around the hills, but the fortress remained as a reminder of the tyrant's tremendous power to endure, even now when Spring and hope had arrived in Larnia.

Luke prayed they wouldn't go too high for fear of being impaled by one of the palace's sharp spires. Thankfully, Granny Riddleton flew past the iron fence and landed them safely in the castle courtyard (although it was quite a bumpy landing).

"End of the line, folks," Granny Riddleton declared.

"We have reached our desired destination," Puzzlette announced. "We hope that you have had a pleasant journey. Please travel with us again soon." The passengers scrambled out of the sledge in an attempt to distance themselves from the creepy elf as much as possible.

Anton brushed off his coat sleeves and bowed to their driver. "You have my greatest thanks, Granny Riddleton. Larnia will eagerly await your return next Christmastime."

"Oh Anton— you _smooth talker_ you!" Garry Riddleton guffawed, throwing her arm out to slap him on the back.

"Do you deliver presents and puzzles in _our world _as well?" Luke interrupted.

Granny Riddleton tapped her nose. "Sorry Sonny Boy, that's a secret." Then she turned to Beasley, beaming. "I see someone's been a very busy bee lately, aiding the Chosen Ones. That's more than deserving of a special reward. I could always use an extra helper of your calibre on my sleigh... So, _whataya say?"_

Puzzlette gasped in horror. "_What?_ No no no no no no NO! Granny, I'M already your little helper! We don't need that icky bug!"

Beasley didn't hear Puzzlette's whines— he was too stunned by Granny Riddleton's proposal. His face joyfully lit up like a lighthouse. This was it; his dream of becoming the Puzzle Master's apprentice was finally within reach...!

"A thousand thank-you's for your generous offer, Puzzle Maser. _However..."_ The bee gazed at Luke, Flora and Anton for a moment. "My quest to bring puzzles back to Larnia is incomplete. I need to stay with this lot a bit longer to make sure the Dark Witch is defeated."

("It's _**WARLOCK**__!_ EVEN THOUGH I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF A _BATTLE _I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!")

Granny Riddleton smiled as if she'd expected that to be his answer all along. (Meanwhile Puzzlette looked extremely relieved Beasley would _not _be joining them yet.) "How very noble of you, little bee," Granny Riddleton said "But fear not, your time will come soon." With a crack of her reins, the reindeer leapt into the air. "Ho! Ho! Ho! Wherever there are lost puzzles, there we will be!" the Puzzle Master hollered.

"_Toodle pip!_ Hope to see you soon soon _soooooon_!" They watched Puzzlette wave until the sleigh shrank to a tiny red dot in the sky.

Once they had gone, Anton strode through the courtyard. The children stuck close behind him, staring at the metal statues on either side of them. It broke Luke's heart to see the animals and other creatures frozen like this. _What had that tiny squirrel ever done to provoke the Witch? Or that pair of fox cubs? Or those poor Centaur children...?_

Flora tugged on Anton's arm, wondering warily, "What if there are any guards around?"

The King shook his head. "All of the Witch's forces have left for the battlefield."

("I must have imagined it this time...")

"How can ya be sure?" Beasley checked.

"Let's just say I have insider's knowledge."

They came to the end of the courtyard where there was an archway with a sturdy iron door. Anton knocked the door firmly five times.

Beasley snorted, "No offence your majesty, but I don't think someone's gonna let us inside just like that..." He trailed off when they heard a heavy lock turning and the door opened. A pale waxy face and a hooked nose poked out. It was Nigel the Goblin. The children and Beasley jumped back with shocked outbursts:

"Oh no!"

"W-what's _he _doing here?"

"_He betrayed ya!" _

"Be calm, all of you," Anton raised an assuring hand at them. "Nigel has committed no acts of treachery. His loyalties have always been with me, not our adversaries."

Nigel inclined his head, leering down at them behind his spectacles. "It's true. I would never deceive Master Anthony."

"But he was leaking information to the enemy!" Beasley protested.

"_Misleading_ information," Anton clarified.

"B-but at the Stone Table," recalled Flora "He just _stood _there while the Witch s-s-_stabbed_ you!"

("Definitely didn't imagine _that one_— it's **WARLOCK**!")

"I specifically asked Nigel not to intervene. Remember, the sacrifice had to be made for Clive's sake. Nigel also made certain none of the Witch's minions spotted you two last night, and that there were no guards to bar our way into the palace now."

"Oh... We're really sorry for doubting you, Nigel," Luke apologised earnestly.

"Never mind. I have already located the Faun Paolo," Nigel explained, holding the door open and leading them up a flight of stone steps.

The Witch's house was dark, despite the eerie illumination from the glowing blue icicles that hung from the chandeliers. The group followed Nigel down a passage and descended another staircase into the depths of the castle. They passed a room that looked suspiciously like a libratory filled with bubbling pots and jars of peculiar substances.

Eventually, they reached a pentagon shaped chamber with an incredibly high ceiling. A dead tree stood in the centre of the room. And besides the tree was a familiar horned figure...

Luke beamed "Mr Paolo!" and ran to greet his companion. But Luke's smile fizzled off his face like a candle doused in water when he realized the shape of the Faun was actually a metal version of his former self. Mr Paolo's frozen expression was a mixture of anger and terror. It seemed that he'd been yelling at the Witch when she used her wand on him (and he'd rudely held his middle finger up at her).

They were too late. The friend Luke had worked so hard to find was _gone_; even after all they had been through to save Mr Paolo. He wouldn't even be in this state if Luke hadn't bothered him the first time he entered Larnia... Flora put a hand on her brother's shoulder as his eyes filmed over with tears.

Suddenly, Anton approached Mr Paolo... and _breathed _right in the Faun statue's face. The children blinked at him bemusedly. But then— _then— _Anton's breath seemed to stir the statue's hair, and after a moment colour slowly seeped back into the silver body. These were Mr Paolo's first words upon being restored to life:

"_Poh...!_ What's that _smell?!_"

Anton covered his mouth, blushing. "I do apologise, I haven't brushed my teeth for quite some time."

Mr Paolo coughed, "You could really use a mint, pal—"

"_Mr Paolo, you're okay!"_

The goat man screamed, trying to shake off the ecstatic small boy who had just glomped him. "ARRRGH! _NOT YOU AGAIN!_" Mr Paolo turned to Anton and begged, "CHANGE ME BACK, PLEASE! I'D RATHER BE FROZEN AGAIN THAN SUFFER ANOTHER MINUTE WITH THIS ANNOYING BRAT!" He started protesting even more when Flora joined in the hug. Beasley just laughed at the not-so-touching scene.

"Master," said Nigel "We must hurry."

"Of course," Anton nodded. "Quick, everyone, let's find the others and free them. No Larnian can be left behind. Emmy requires all the assistance we can muster."

* * *

><p>"So, Ms Mocking J, when and where did you last see Clive Dove?" Alfendi Layton inquired, peering at the girl across the desk.<p>

"Ah, I dunno," MJ shrugged. "I'm not really that bothered about Clive..."

The inspector pinched the bridge of his nose. This conversation had been going on for fifteen minutes now and they hadn't made any progress. The authoress hadn't given him any clues as to what had happened to the missing person. It was almost as if she didn't _care _about her missing friend at this time...

"What do you think of Lucy?"

"Well, I— er, _excuse me?"_

"_What do you think of Lucy?"_ MJ repeated the abrupt query.

"I believe she could be very helpful in our investigation. Why must she wait outside?"

"'Cause I want you to confess your true feelings for her."

Alfendi frowned. "The relationship between my assistant and I holds no relevance to this investigation—"

The office door flew open and Lucy ran inside, shouting "Prof! _Prof!_ Its so sus, I saw a guy who looks just like t' Commissioner on the set!"

Luke ran in behind her and aimed an accusing finger at the authoress. "MJ, you brought these two here in a _time machine_, didn't you?!"

"N-no, of course not," MJ denied unconvincingly when Alfendi and Lucy threw her suspicious looks. "...Well, okay, I _may _have 'borrowed' a time machine from Dimitri—"

"You _did _use a time machine," Luke gasped and strode out of the room. "I'm telling the Professah!"

"No—wait, Luke! I'll send them back right now!" Luke watched as MJ slammed the office door shut and there was a loud whirring noise. After a few moments the door opened. Luke looked inside to see Lucy and her 'Prof' had vanished. "There, they're gone!" MJ said. "Happy?"

The boy asked "MJ, who were those two really?"

"I can't tell you. And no one can know they were here Luke, _especially_ not Professor Layton. It would completely mess up the flow of time, probably causing all sorts of paradoxes... I'm already in trouble for travelling through time—"

Constable Barton suddenly bumbled onto the set. "I just bumped into a young woman who I didn't recognise," he told them. "And there's the strange blue police box which just appeared out of nowhere behind the stage..."

MJ went white. "Oh, no, the Doctor _knows._..and he's after me!" She squealed and legged it off the set.

"Dr _Who_?" Luke asked, puzzled.


	28. The battle resumes

_**[[Again, I am so sorry for the wait, but I finally motivated myself to write this friggin' chapter. Just a warning— the fight scene becomes a little bit bloody. It's not terribly gory, but if you hate any of that sort of thing, you might want to give it a miss.]]**_

* * *

><p>Fancying a change of cape (despite the fact that <em>all <em>of his capes looked identical), Descole flung open the doors of his extensive closet. The masked villain did a comical double take when he noticed Clive at the back of the cupboard, wrapped up in one of _his_ cloaks.

"DOVE!" Descole seethed, shocked and furious. "I cannot believe you would have the nerve to enter _my _private quarters!"

Clive slunk out of the closet, still wearing the cape. "Tell no one of this," he threatened. "Or I'll let everyone know about the One Direction Poster you've got in there..."

"GET OUT!"  
>"I'm keeping the cape, by the way. It looks better on me."<p>

...

Flora poked her head around the door, checking that the coast was clear. She'd disabled Flora Alarm; however, she wasn't taking any chances.

The kitchen was completely deserted. Delighted, Flora crept across the room and placed her bag of ingredients on the counter top. Time was short, but she'd be able to whip up a quick snack before MJ sensed Flora's presence in here... Flora crouched to grab some cooking utensils from under the sink. She released a startled squeak when she opened the cupboard— Clive had somehow squashed himself inside!

"W-what are you doing under there, Clive?"

"Just close the cupboard, Flora," Clive waved his hand. "_You didn't see anything."_

"_I didn't see anything," _Flora parroted in a dazed fashion. She closed the cupboard, but opened it again a moment later. "Wait, I need a mixing bowl."

"Here."

"Thank you..._ I didn't see anything."_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Six <strong>

**THE BATTLE RESUMES**

The air was tainted with the stench of gore, smoke and death. Blood pooled in the dirt. Countless metal statues and Larnian corpses littered the field.

Emmy knew they were losing. She had already ordered her forces to retreat to the rocks. For a while Clive and the other archers had managed to hold the enemy back, their Metholodite soaked arrows incinerating any target they came into contact with. It was no use though; any moment Anton's Army would be overwhelmed.

And all the while, the Sorcerer drew closer and closer...

Emmy was tired to her very bones. Her amour was torn; her helmet was lost along with her steed. The bruises she'd collected were making themselves felt, her shoulders ached and the muscles in her back burned. It may be too late for Larnia, but Emmy would definitely go down fighting, as long as she knew her siblings were safe.

Looking up at the cliff edge, Emmy saw Clive nocking another arrow into his bowstring. She called to him, "Clive, there's too many of them. You need to get out of here!"

"I'm _not _leaving you!"

"Don't argue with me! Find Flora and Luke, take them home— _Yah!_" She broke off to slash an incoming Cyclopes across the chest.

Mr Rabbit saluted to Emmy and tugged on Clive's hand. "C'mon, move your bum!"

Razor claws extended, Mrs Rabbit protected them from behind as they scampered away. Clive cast a final desperate glimpse over the fray.

That was when he noticed the Sorcerer. The tyrant had left his chariot behind. He was swinging his sword and aiming his wand left, right, and centre; Larnian soldiers fell like dominoes in his path. Nothing would stand in his way of reaching... _Emmy, _Clive realized, dread coursing through him. _He's heading straight for Emmy. _

"It can't end this way..." Clive muttered.

"We cannot tarry, Son of Adam," Mrs Rabbit warned him.

Mr Rabbit shoved Clive. "Emmy said we've gotta go!"

Clive snapped, "Emmy's not queen yet." And before Mr and Mrs Rabbit could stop him, he was running along the cliff edge, clambering past rocks, trying to cut the Sorcerer off. A Minoboar suddenly blocked Clive's way. Clive was about a load an arrow when a spear protruded through the Minoboar's stomach. The pig-beast went down with a squeal like a breaking train. Behind it Clive recognised the female Faun who had rescued him from the Witch's forest- camp.

She yanked her spear out of the carcass and grinned at Clive. "Keep going, your highness. I'll cover you."

Clive sprinted ahead, dodging assailants, his gaze locked on the Sorcerer. Had Clive not been hell bent on saving his sister, he would've looked back when the female Faun let out a pained cry. He would've seen her take a fatal hit from an enemy. He would've asked for her name as she lay dying.

The Sorcerer was mere metres away from Emmy— his wand poised to strike— when Clive leapt in front of him. Using his bow, Clive hooked the wand out of the Sorcerer hand and flung it high above the battlefield. The wand whistled through the air. It hit a jagged cliff rock and shattered with the explosion of a small star.

First the Sorcerer regarded Clive in disbelief. Then his shoulders began to shake with savage, murderous fury.

Emmy turned. Clive smirked. The Sorcerer stabbed Clive with his sword.

_Pain. _Clive clutched his stomach, gasps sawing in and out of his lungs. His body felt like an anchor dragging him down. He collapsed. He didn't get back up.

"CLIVE!" Emmy screamed over and over until her throat felt bloody and raw. Tears streamed down her face, but they were burnt up in the heat of her devastating rage. She donned her anger like armour and attacked the one who had done this her brother.

The Sorcerer was ready for her.

Their swords clashed, echoing with the ring of steel. Emmy's arms ached as she tried to push back against him. Her opponent abruptly broke away and thrust his blade at her. She just managed to block him with her shield. As they continued trading blows, the Sorcerer goaded her:

"Why are you still struggling? The Prophesy cannot come true. Dear Clive is dead. Soon _you _will be dead. And then I will hunt down your other brother and sister...!"

"Not if I kill you first!" Emmy retorted shrilly, spinning away from his next strike.

"How could _you _ever defeat _me_, human?" he spat. "Even _Anton_, in all his glory, could not defeat _me_—"

"_JEAN!" _

The roar suddenly resonated across the battlefield. Both armies went as still as chess pieces.

Horror filled the Sorcerer when he beheld the figure that had appeared on the highest cliff peak. He looked like he was seeing a ghost. "H-how...?" the Sorcerer uttered.

"IS THAT REALLY HIM? SWEET GROSKY, _IT IS_! ANTON'S ALIVEEEEE!" Sammy Thunder sang exuberantly. "_THE KING LIVES! WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP!"_

Hundreds— no, _thousands_ of Larnians followed Anton. The reinforcements poured onto the field, rushing to the aid of their brethren and tipping the balance of the battle. Flora, Luke, Beasley and Mr Paolo were among them. Luke was very impressed at how Flora charged with a primal scream, bashing enemy soldiers out of her way. Unfortunately, she accidently pushed Mr Paolo over as well.

"Your family has brought me suffering yet _again!_" Mr Paolo yelled. "_Curse you, humans_!" (Nobody paid attention to him.)

Emmy had stopped fighting to gaze at Anton. (_Alive _–_he was alive!)_ She'd let her focus slip for a second. That second was all that the Sorcerer needed. The Sorcerer was frantic now; he wanted to finish her as quickly as possible.

Anton ran so light and fast, he seemed to fly across the field...

Emmy grunted as the Sorcerer struck her arm. She flinched, dropping her weapon. When she reached for it, she was knocked off her feet like a flicked bug. The Sorcerer drove his blade between Emmy's shoulder plate, pinning her to the ground. He threw her shield away.

Anton grabbed Emmy's sword...

Emmy thrashed, trying to dislodge the Sorcerer's blade. She yelped. _She couldn't get free! _Her eyes squeezed shut.

But the killing blow never came.

Anton had arrived in the nick of time. He drove Emmy's sword through the Sorcerer's chest. The Sorcerer stumbled backwards, mouth gaping.

"I'm sorry it must be this way," Anton murmured as he crouched beside his old nemesis. He reached out to remove the Sorcerer's white mask. Anton nodded when he caught sight the face, and respectfully returned the mask to its proper position.

Emmy watched the peculiar exchange. She didn't hear the roar of combat around her, or realize that the Witch's minions were fleeing.

Finally, Anton stood up and turned to her. "It's over."

Sammy Thunder could be heard celebrating. "DING-DONG! THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH OLD WITCH? _THE WICKED WITCH!"_

_**((The entire cast glared at the authoress for her extremely unnecessary Wizard of Oz parody.**_

"_**You just ruined my character's dramatic death scene," Descole growled. **_

"_**What?" MJ shrugged. "I thought it fit nicely.")) **_

"Emmy!"

Luke and Flora caught Emmy in a relieved hug. She winced slightly from her injuries.

Flora grinned at her sister. "Did you see me take down all those bad guys?"

When Emmy didn't smile back, Luke asked "What's wrong?" He looked from the distraught Emmy to Anton. Someone was missing. "W-wait, where's _Clive_?" Luke cried.

Their brother was lying on his back several feet away. Clive was white as chalk. Occasionally his body would twitch. His breaths came in short jerks, each one sounding like a death rattle.

_He'd gotten his revenge against the Sorcerer— that was all that mattered. Now he may never have the chance to atone for his mistakes... But perhaps they would still forgive him, one day..._

Clive didn't even have the strength to glance up when a shadow fell on him...

Raymond the Dwarf was leaning over Clive's body, inspecting his stomach wound.

"Get away from him!" Emmy shouted as they all raced to Clive's rescue.

However, Raymond didn't hurt Clive. He rose to his feet, shaking his head. "Nae much time left," the Dwarf reported gently. "Ye need tae help him."

In this instance, nobody was more effective or brilliant than Flora. She immediately pulled out her healing cordial. With quivering hands, she removed the stopper and poured a few drops of the magical medicine into her older brother's mouth. They waited.

Clive's shallow breathing stopped altogether and his body became still.

Flora's eyes began to fill, tears spilling over.

"P-please don't leave us, Clive," Luke begged.

But then...There was a weak cough. Clive's eyes drifted open with a sigh. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Emmy didn't know whether to hug him or slap him. She opted for the hug, pulling him into her arms. Their younger siblings joined them.

"You're an absolute idiot," Emmy half-sobbed half-scolded Clive. Luke and Flora laughed.

"You know what...I think I preferred being dead."

* * *

><p>The professor tried to ignore the un-gentlemanly urge to scratch his head. It had been bothering him all day. With a sigh of resignation he removed the hat and ran his fingers through his hair. Then he glanced inside his hat, gasping.<p>

"Clive? How on _earth _did you fit in there?"

...

It was late evening; time to go home. Clive had nearly survived the whole day. All he had to do now was make it across the set to the door and he was safe...

"Clive, where do you think you're going?"

_Dammit. _Emmy had caught him halfway across the set. (He'd almost made it too.)

Clive sighed. If he didn't give Emmy an excuse she'd probably tell MJ. The ex-convict admitted, "I've been trying to hide from MJ all day."

"Oh," Emmy waved her hand with a laugh. "MJ knows you've been hiding from her. In fact, she's getting the canon ready right now..."

Emmy moved aside, revealing MJ and the weapon of death behind her. It was pointed _straight at Clive_. The worst part was that MJ was _beaming_ with delight, like Clive's demise would bring her some sick satisfaction.

MJ had mocked Clive. She'd beaten him with a silver platter. Ran him over with a sledge. Intoxicated him. Fired a shotgun at him. Imprisoned him in the Cupboard. Tossed him to rabid reviewers. Made him face Bill Hawks. Tortured him till he was psychologically scarred. But never had Clive imagined she'd go as far as to actually _kill _him...

"Ready, Clive?" MJ giggled, lighting the canon's fuse.

_At least I'll be with my parents again_, Clive thought.

BANG!


	29. A very important epilogue

A rainbow of party streamers exploded out of the cannon. Clive's eyes slowly opened. _I'm still... alive?_ He gaped over at MJ, who was whooping ecstatically.

"How'd you like the party cannon, Clive?"

"P-party cannon...?" the ex-convict echoed.

"You totally stole that from _MLP Friendship Is Magic_!" Don Paolo protested (being a big MLP himself).

Ignoring him, MJ patted the device lovingly. "Yeah, didn't I tell you I'd bought a _party cannon_ for the Black Market? We've finally reached the epilogue of my longest ever multi-chapter story. This calls for celebration!"

Clive continued to blink in bemusement as the other cast members shouted out suggestions:

Anton requested, "May we commemorate the occasion with fine music and dancing?"

"Sure!" MJ grinned.

"Can I let the animals out?" Luke pleaded.

The authoress sighed, "If you must."

"Are we allowed to exchange puzzles?" Layton asked.

"Of course."

"We should have refreshments!" Emmy declared.  
><em>"Hell yeah!"<em>

Descole shuffled over to MJ and muttered something in her ear. "What's that, Descole?" MJ said too loudly. "OF COURSE WE CAN WEAR _FANCY DRESS_! BETTER GO GET YOUR _MAID COSTUME_ READY!"

As a mortified Descole sulked off, Flora added, "Please can I bake a _cake_?"

"**No**," everyone responded flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>A VERY IMPORTANT EPILOGUE<strong>

Once there were four humans who entered a hidden world beyond their wildest dreams. On their journey they faced many dangers and sacrifices. The ties of family and friendship were tested, broken and mended stronger than ever.

Now, the Chosen Ones stood before four ivory thrones in the pearlescent castle of Cair Puzzlevelle, which subsisted as a timeless paradise beside the ocean. The edifice's gleaming walls, adorned with Larnian flags and fresh flowers, were said to be impenetrable, but the marvellous doors welcomed all those who were worthy.

A regal fanfare of trumpets echoed throughout the Great Hall. Larnians, free at long last, watched as Anton approached the Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve, followed by the Rabbits carrying a purple pillow of beautiful crowns.

Anton commenced the Coronation in a voice that reverberated across the huge chamber:

"To the Shining Western Sea, I give you King Luke the Curious."

Luke, clad in royal blue tunic and cape, beamed as Anton placed the smallest silver crown on his head.

"To the Flourishing Eastern Forest, I give you Queen Flora the Gentle."

Flora's face flushed with joy. She received an emerald tiara to match her elegant dress.

"To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Clive the Crazy..."

Clive stared at Anton in shock.

"My apologies— that was a _mistake_..." Anton cleared his throat. "To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Clive the Just."

The older boy sighed in relief as Anton presented him with his bronze crown. (Clive didn't care if it wasn't as grand as Emmy's golden one.)

"And to the Burning Southern Sun, I give you Queen Emmy the Unbreakable."

The high queen looked up, proud, strong and tall. But when the siblings were seated, the heights of their thrones were equal.

With that, everyone chanted and applauded, _"Long live Queen Emmy! Long live King Clive! Long live Queen Flora! Long live King Luke!"_

**-0-**

After the Coronation there was a glorious feast fit for the new Kings and Queens. Entertainment, music and dancing ensued. Laughter rang out through the Great Hall.

Emmy cleared a space and challenged her bravest subjects to a dual (play fighting, of course). General Clamp gladly accepted this challenge. Mrs Rabbit romantically fed Mr Rabbit chocolate covered strawberries on the purple pillow. The recently restored Catanova glared at the pair jealously. Clive and Mr Paolo got completely hammered off the remaining Metholodite (the rest of the Witch's supplies had been burned). Flora twirled round and around the room, giggling. Janice the Dryad and Sammy Thunder performed a rockin' duet together. Beasley kept reciting the news that puzzles were finally returning to Larnia. Meanwhile, Sabre the leopard slunk away from the celebration; he was still mourning for his lost friend, Pania the Faun.

Luke had never felt so happy in his life. But he was sure somebody was missing...The young king ran out onto a balcony to see three figures walking across the beach away from Cair Puzzlevelle. Anton's golden profile was accented against the evening sunset. However, his companions, a Goblin and a Dwarf, were indistinct next to him. Luke gazed after them sadly.

"You know, I never believed in that Anton guy before all this," someone hiccupped behind him.

Luke was surprised when Mr Paolo bumbled out onto the balcony. (He was too drunk to even care that he was talking to Luke.)

"Will we ever see him again?" Luke sniffed.

The Faun shrugged unhelpfully. "No idea, kid. Some folks say he'll show up whenever Larnia needs him— apparently he's immortal... I don't give a damn personally."

"Of course he's immortal!" Beasley flew out to join them, followed by Emmy.

"Yeah... I think I'll head back inside," Mr Paolo frowned. "It's getting a little crowded by here."

"Whatever you say, Paolo," Emmy laughed, slapping Mr Paolo on the back. Unfortunately she slapped him a bit _too _hard... well, hard enough to accidently knock him off the balcony.

"I HATE YOUR FAMILY!" They heard Mr Paolo scream as he fell. The three of them peered over the edge.

Luke worried, "D'you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he landed on the soft sand..." Emmy winced.

Thankfully, someone had been waiting to catch Mr Paolo. Luke gave a relieved grin when Granny Riddleton's sleigh rose above their heads.

"I think you dropped something," the Puzzle Master hollered as Puzzlette chucked a trembling Mr Paolo onto the balcony. The Goat-man scrambled back into the Great Hall, cursing humans everywhere.

Beasley snorted before turning to Emmy and Luke with a wan smile. "Looks like its time for me to leave as well..." He bowed. "It's been a pleasure serving ya."

Emmy held out her hand for Beasley to land on. "Thanks for everything, Beasley," she kissed his head lightly. "Be a good puzzle keeper."

"Promise you'll send us lots of puzzles?" Luke asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Beasley vowed, blushing and grinning. He whizzed around their heads twice and flew up to sit on Granny Riddleton's shoulder. Puzzlette just folded her arms, pouting sulkily. _(She was never going to get used to that icky bug!) _

"Ready?" Granny Riddleton cracked her reins. "Wherever there are lost puzzles, we will be there!"

"_See ya!"_ Beasley called.

Luke and Emmy waved to them until the sleigh disappeared over the horizon. Then, Emmy put her hand on her brother's shoulder and they watched the sun go down.

**-0-**

_Major time-skip..._

Larnia thrived for a number years under the happy rein of the two Kings and two Queens. Though it took time to track down the remnants of the Witch's Army, there was overall peace throughout the land. Puzzles were shared by all. Many Christmases came and went.

As Larnia changed, so did the four humans. Emmy became even more unbreakable with age; she was the most fearless warrior Larnia had ever known, with wild dark hair down to her toes. Clive taught his subjects that (in most cases) revenge is never the answer and we must face decisions with a level head. In recent years, he'd started getting grey hairs. (But his siblings tried not to tease him about that.) Flora was not only revered for her gentleness to all creatures, but for her astounding beauty (she'd certainly grown in the chest area). She was against the killing of the Witch's minions, despite their crimes, insisting they should be imprisoned instead. And then there was Luke. He would've been the spitting image of his older brother except Luke was slightly... _plumper_ than Clive had been due to eating too many banquets. Luke's horse sometimes struggled to carry him, which was a shame because the curious King loved exploring the uncharted territories of Larnia.

One fine day, rumours reached Cair Puzzlevelle that the Golden Squirrel had been sighted in the Eastern Forest. This mythical creature would grant wishes to whoever managed to catch him.

So, the two Kings and Queens travelled to the forest on horseback. None of the members of their court accompanied them, for the four were determined to succeed in this task alone. It didn't take them long to spot the Squirrel. But the wily rascal darted away from them as if he was playing hide and seek. The game of chase continued for hours until Luke suggested they stop to let their horses rest for a while. All in agreement, they dismounted from their steeds and sat in a clearing.

Clive arched an eyebrow when he noticed the hefty sized lunch Luke had unpacked. "I hope you brought enough for everyone, Luke."

"Oh, leave him be, Clive," Emmy chuckled at Luke's mortified expression.

Flora said, "You could give some food to the horses though."

"Of course," Luke smiled, standing up to offer an apple to each of the animals. As he turned back to his siblings, Luke's gaze landed on some sort of iron tree. "Good Grosky, what is _that_...?" he uttered. The others looked up when he pointed it out to them.

"Ooh, it's so pretty," Flora breathed, bewitched by the dancing flame encased at the top of the iron tree.

Emmy murmured, "I think that's a lamb... post."

"Don't you mean _lamppost?" _Clive corrected.

"The lamppost..." Luke whispered thoughtfully. His siblings regarded him with confusion as he rummaged around, peering into bushes and under leaf piles. He seemed to be searching for something...

"Look what I found!" Luke cried, pulling an item out of a thicket.

"Is that a... _top hat?" _Flora wondered as her younger brother tried on the very dirty and dented hat (it didn't fit him).

But Luke didn't answer her. He narrowed his eyes and suddenly dived into the thicket. "This way!"

"Luke, get back here!" Emmy yelled. She, Clive and Flora ran after him.

"Luke..." Clive said in a warning tone, whacking leaves out of his path.

"C'mon!" They heard Luke call, sounding like an excited child. "There're _coats_ here! Remember _coats?_"

Sure enough, now they could feel fluffy coats rather than tree branches, and the stench of moth balls invaded their noses. They were also running out of space to move...

"Luke, get off my foot!"

"_Move_ _already—!"_

"Please, stop _pushing _me_._..!"

"OW!"

The four children tumbled out of the wardrobe, landing in the spare room, in the professor's house. They studied their younger selves and plain clothes in amazement, before perceiving their surroundings. It was as if they had never left. _Had it all just been... a dream? _

At that moment, the door opened and the professor entered the room, holding a cricket ball.

"Ah, there you all are," the professor greeted them.

"_Professah!"_ Luke instantly recognised their carer and leapt up to hug him.

"What were you four doing in the wardrobe?" The professor asked quizzically as he lifted the top hat (which now looked in good condition) and patted the small boy's head.

"Where do we begin...?" Flora breathed.

"You'd never believe us if we explained," Clive sighed.

"It was all very puzzling," Emmy added.

"Well..." With a flick of his wrist, the professor returned the top hat to his head. He winked at them, smiling. "Doesn't every puzzle have an answer?"

**THE END**

* * *

><p>"Time for the Credits," MJ declared. "And the Ending Theme..."<p>

Clive growled, "Don't you dare—"

"Cue the _Raise Your Glass Parody_!"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Ending Credits<strong>_

Characters Belonging to Level 5:

Professor- Professor Hershel Layton

Luke- Luke Triton

Flora- Flora Layton Reinhold  
>Emmy- Emmy Altava<p>

Clive- Clive Dove

Mr Paolo the Faun- Paul/ Don Paolo

Dark Witch- Jean Descole

Raymond the Dwarf- Raymond

Witch's wolves- Descole's wolves from The Eternal Diva

Rosa- Rosa Grimes

Parrot- The Parrot from The Unwound Future

Mr Rabbit- Subject Three

Mrs Rabbit- Claudia the cat

Anton- Anthony Herzen

Third Eye Jakes the Ogre- Levin Jakes

Catanova- Catanova from The Unwound Future

Beasley- Beasley

Granny Riddleton the Puzzle Master- Elizabeth Riddleton

Puzzlette the Elf- Puzzlette

General Clamp the Centaur- Clamp Grosky

Crow the Raven Boy- Crow

Sammy Thunder the Faun- Samuel "Sammy" Thunder

Nigel the Goblin- Nigel

Little dog- Tom from The Diabolical Box

Golden Squirrel- The Squirrel from The Azran Legacy

Stachenscarfen- Stachenscarfen

Janice the Dryad- Janice Quatlane

Deke the Centaur- Deke from The Curious Village

Jarvis the Faun- Jarvis from The Curious Village

Natalia the Dryad- Natalia from The Unwound Future

Original Characters:

Sabre the leopard

Pania the Faun

Philippe Beauregard Belle Kesem Zelda Van Trottingham II the Unicorn

The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe written by:

C. S. Lewis

Reviewers, Followers and Favourites (Thank you all!):

Abitat Eco

Angel419

Assassin's Accomplice

Brooke equals Awesome

Captain Indonesia (Guest)

Celena Descole

Chocolate1999

ClaireLayton

Clivefangal

DimeStone

Emerald Enchantress

Explosivo25

Frankie Monstar

GlaceonGirl (Guest)

Guest(s)

Ice-Eternal

Imagine Worlds

Kalavara

Lady Eris (Guest)

Laura (Guest)

LastFebruary

Laytonfanatic

LightningFlowers

Lilypad the Fourth

Lolidge19

Luciano Fyro

Liv (Guest)

MikuLover

MissAntique

Musicbee13

NeverOnEarth

Ninjagirl9797

puzzlingnerd57

Redsparrow3

RegularGemstone

Riku Courtier

SasuTenLuvr

ScaredOfTheBlueBadger

ShadowsOfTheSupernatural

SilverWingedGentleman

Someone (Guest)

Sweetly Delightful

SyberiaWinx

Tall on the Inside

tfdragon

The-Right-Girl

tunnelling is fun

Waterpokemon

WinkyGoMoo

WantedWarzone

Waterpokemon

Xenovia77

A fanfiction adaption written/directed by:

_The Mocking J_

* * *

><p>The teacher finished reading the sheet of paper with an unimpressed frown. She lowered her judgmental gaze upon the student waiting hopefully by her desk.<p>

"Young lady, what do you call _this_?" the teacher demanded.

The brunette girl attempted a weak grin. "It's my English assignment, Miss."

"The assignment I set for you _over a year ago?"_

"Yep," the girl nodded cheerfully. "So... Whatcha think?"

Truthfully, the teacher was wondering what the young authoress had been smoking when she wrote this. But she simply sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose. "Your story is clearly meant to be a parody— of _what_ I'm not quite certain..."

"Oh, that's easy. A bunch of characters from a puzzle solving game series helped me make an adaption of a children's story book. I have the whole thing on film if you want to watch it."

"Alright, then," said the woman, deeply disturbed now and wanting to end this conversation ASAP. "I give is a C+."

"YES! Thank you Miss!" The girl beamed and skipped out of the classroom, where her friends were waiting for her. "Guess who just got a _C+_!"

"Well done, MJ," Professor Layton congratulated her with a smile.

"Is that _it_?" Don Paolo scoffed. "All that work for a stinking _grade_?"

"So...Are we finally free now?" Clive inquired hopefully.

MJ laughed at him pitifully, resting her hand on his arm. "Oh, Clive. Clive, Clive, Clive... We've still got a whole chapter of bonus features ahead of us. (And a possible sequel.) But I _guess _I could let you have a small holiday..."

**TO BE CONTINUED...** Maybe.

* * *

><p><em><strong>[[Wow, it's... done. It's actually DONE (with the exception of that bonus chapter). Holy Descole on a stick. <strong>_

_**Once again, thank you for all your reviews/follows/faves. They mean so much to me. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much and I've enjoyed writing it. I'm glad that it's finally finished, though I'll miss writing about the cast's crazy antics—**_

Clive: **Would you just END this already? They all know you're planning a sequel; you only mentioned it 100 bloody times... **

_**...For that, I'm locking you in the Cupboard again... If there's anything in particular you'd like to see in the Bonus Chapter, please let me know. I've already got Character Profiles and Deleted Scenes planned. SEE YOU THEN!]] **_


End file.
